Almost
by WeWantsIt
Summary: 6 years after the War, flings, affairs, marriages, divorces, and drunken nights unfold between an odd group of guests during vacation, leaving many to go on paths unexpected. Everyone has to deal with something far more complicated than war: love.CH 25 UP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my new story, entitled Almost (formerly Black and Gold). I've been away a while from writing, but I'm back and I feel like I'm getting better. I have most of this story written, and am tweaking it as I type. I hope you enjoy. Read and review if you like! :)

Full Summary: All is well six years after the Second Wizarding War. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione decide to take a vacation at the renowned Ember Mansion resort in Ireland for International Magic Week (IMW). There are a lot of unexpected but familiar faces, interesting friendships form, flings happen, and things are quite different than they were six years ago. Things become even more different after vacation, and everyone begins to deal with a problem far more complicated than mindless hate and war: love and relationships...

Notes: This story gets really complicated on the shippings, but I want to keep it a surprise. Just know that it gets complicated and this story ends up being more Hermione-centric than anything.

Rating: borderline between T/M for adult themes and language..I'd lean more towards M for the suggestive things, but most chapters I'd just give a T.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

**Almost  
**

Chapter One

"Hermione, get out of the car!" Ginny said, trying to pull the woman out with no luck. "Harry, she won't get out!" Ginny yelled.

"This is too beautiful to even be angry about, 'Mione!" Harry yelled back. The view before him was spectacular. The mansion was huge and dark colored with several glass windows and one of the biggest doors Harry had ever seen for an entrance to a house. It was surrounded by nothing but cliffs and the sound of the ocean crashing into the rocks, save the front entrance where a large, black gate guarded the whole property and a small parking lot.

Ginny finally gave up and went to join Harry to enjoy the mansion they'd be spending the next week in. Ginny was in awe at the sight before them as well.

"It's beautiful, Harry," Ginny stated.

A disgruntled Hermione finally came stomping next to them. Despite her disdain for the situation she was forced into, Hermione wasn't able to keep her eyes off the mansion either.

"I can not believe you dragged me here!" Hermione complained.

"It's a vacation, Hermione," Harry said, adding, "Merlin knows you need it."

"They have the nerve to call this single mansion a resort?" Hermione mumbled, analyzing the place. "Of all weeks to decide to take a vacation on a secluded resort in Ireland, you choose International Magic week. Do you know how many people could possibly be taking a vacation here this week…people I absolutely do not want to see?"

"It's a huge mansion, but there aren't that many rooms, which means less chances of seeing people you know and more of meeting new people! Do you know how far in advance we had to book these rooms? Four months, and let me tell you, the IMW is not the easiest week to book for," Ginny said, handing her bags for Harry to hold. "Besides, you never know who you might meet!"

Hermione picked up her bags and snorted, "Because meeting someone new is the first thing on my mind at this point in time."

The three walked to the entrance of the mansion where a doorman was waiting for them. He was wearing a simple black suit and white gloves. Up close the door was even bigger. It seemed to be a firm door, made of steel and opened in one direction.

"Welcome to the Ember Mansion, we hope you enjoy your stay," the doorman said smoothly, leading them inside.

The front hall was marvelous. In the center of the marble floor was a display of a good-looking stone-carved witch and wizard bathing in the waterfall display. Around the display was a staircase that went up a short flight of steps and split into two different directions into more flights of steps and hallways that seemed to be endless. To their right was the front desk. Two young women, a blonde and a brunette, sat at the front desk in narrow black skirts, white collared shirts, and black fitted blazers.

"Welcome," the brunette said, smiling brightly. "And how may I help you today?"

"Oh, Potter," Ginny answered. "That's our reservation."

She looked through her list and then made a "Ha!" sound before saying, "Potters! Harry and Ginny? So good of you to be here! We were wondering when the Potters would come along to our little mansion!" It seemed as if her bright smile never left her face. "It says here two rooms?"

"Yes, one for our friend Hermione Granger," Ginny said.

"Oh, yes, yes," the host said, "Head of the Muggle Relations Department at the Ministry of Magic?"

"Former," Hermione said dryly. She had resigned from her post two years ago, after quite the fiasco with a certain Weasley. Of course, Hermione didn't really expect that information to go as far as an Ireland resort, where they probably didn't care what affairs went on in the world, as long as their building was able to function.

"Okay, well follow me," she said, leading the way. Her curly, brown hair fell to her waist, and she carried two sets of keys with her. "My name's Adrienne. I'm one of the hosts here." Adrienne led them up the stairs and to the left. "Your rooms are in the East Wing. Beautiful wing, you get to see the sunset just perfectly. If you leave your windows open, the brightness can just wake you up!" They went up another flight of stairs and to the right. "There's only 20 rooms in this whole mansion, isn't that hard to believe?" She laughed airily. "The east and west wing split the rooms in half. The second floor has ten rooms, five on each side, and same with the third floor. You guys are on the third floor, as you can see."

"This is more beautiful than the pictures I saw in the magazine," Ginny commented.

Adrienne halted in a corridor, her heels no longer clicking on the marble floor but a red carpet. In this corridor there were three doors and Adrienne fumbled with her keys to get one of the doors open. "Down the opposite corridor are the other two bedrooms on this floor and side," she informed.  
The door opened and the room was huge. A large canopy bed sat in the middle, covered in black and white covers. To the left was another door, which they all later discovered led to a fully equipped marble bathroom, with a Jacuzzi tub and glass shower stall. To the right of the room was study area with a desk, complete with a quill and paper and some books sat on a small bookshelf next to it and directly to the right of the door was a small living room area with a very comfortable looking couch, chair, and glass coffee table.

"Wow," Harry said. "This is great."

Adrienne handed Hermione one of the golden keys, "This is to your room, its right across this one," she clasped her hands together in excitement. "As you know, it's IMW, so we've got quite a few guests. For any interested guests, we have a joint dinner every evening in the dining room at seven. Tonight will be especially encouraged since it's a welcoming for everyone here for IMW. But, if that doesn't suit you, there is a lounge in the room next to the dining area where you may order your own food, or drinks, as there is a bar in the lounge as well," Hermione brightened inside with glee, "We don't offer room service, but the kitchens are open from six am to ten pm everyday. In addition to the lounge and dining room on the main floor, there's a library and an indoor sports room, where you can rock climb, play tennis, duel, or any other sport that they showcase in there. On the lower level is the game room, which includes a pool table, a wizard's chess board and usually just men playing poker and smoking cigars," Adrienne rolled her eyes playfully, "and an indoor pool. The backyard is free for flying, walking or just enjoying, there's a little cherry blossom garden, a pond, a courtyard, and a nice little field. We do encourage the use of magic, however we ask that you keep it safe. Apparating is only permitted outside the gate. Any questions about the place?"

Adrienne looked at the three brightly. Hermione just looked bored, Harry scratched his head trying to take in everything Adrienne just said, and Ginny was glowing with excitement.

"No, no," Ginny said, "Thank you so much, Adrienne!"

"If you need any assistance you can look for me, or the other host, Victoria, or Bobby the doorman," Adrienne made her way out the room with that bright smile still plastered on her face.

Ginny turned to Hermione. "What do you think?"

Hermione shrugged, "It's nice, though I'm wondering if that stupid smile's off her face now," she grabbed her bags and walked out of the room, "I'll be in my room all week." She slammed her door shut behind her.

"She doesn't mean that, does she?" Harry asked.

ooo

Hermione buried her head in a pillow on her bed and screamed. She had no idea how she had been talked into this. She must have been extremely inebriated to have agreed to this. Hermione pondered that thought for a moment and concluded that she may in fact have been inebriated when she agreed to it. Her brain was screaming at her because it wasn't a vacation she needed, it was distraction and work. Sadly, she had neither at the moment. Her new job at the book store insisted she take a vacation, even though Hermione didn't want one. The next thing you know she wasn't on the schedule for a week and they told her it would be paid. She suspected Ginny was behind the scandal, but nevertheless Hermione was trying to see the good in the trip. Maybe she would meet someone. Maybe she wasn't ready. But maybe meeting someone didn't have to mean she had to be ready. Maybe it just meant it would help her move on from the pain of her ugly divorce from Ron Weasley.

Hermione and Ron had been happily married. But years down the line problems sufficed. Their differences started to make them clash rather than compliment each other. And soon all the issues were piled one on top of the other, until one mistake by Ron had the whole marriage ruined for good. Hermione had gotten over his betrayal. What she was still mad about now was the dark thoughts that lurked in her brain. What if she never could find anyone again? Ron was the only one she had ever been with. She felt like she had wasted the last six years with Ron when she could have been out there living her life, finding someone who was worth it. Now it might be too late. The thoughts left her bitter and resentful towards Ron and everyone else, even though she was passed the betrayal part.

Hermione just needed a nap.

oooo

A knock on the door woke her up. "Bloody hell," she mumbled. "Yes, it's open."

Ginny walked in wearing a long, slim strapless black dress with chiffon material tied in around her waist, meeting in a neat bow at her back. Her red hair was down in curls. She was putting a dangling diamond earring on one of her ears.

"You look great, Gin," Hermione complimented.

Ginny smiled, "Thanks! Please tell me you're joining us for dinner."

Hermione pulled the covers over her, "Um…"

"Come on, please!" Ginny begged, taking a seat on Hermione's bed.

Hermione groaned. "Gin, you know I don't like these things."

Ginny got up and started rummaging through Hermione's bag. "I know I told you to bring evening wear..." Clothes were being thrown in different directions.

"Hey!" Hermione said, throwing the covers off of her. She grabbed her wand and started mumbling spells to organize everything.

Ginny pulled out a green dress. "Yes, this is perfect. This is beautiful and it must have been expensive. Ron would fall on his knees to see you in this."

Hermione stared at one of the dresses she had packed. "Oh, yes. I may have bought that one in a rage with Ron's money after we broke up."

Ginny paled, "Oh, I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to bring him up…"

"Its okay," Hermione said quietly. "But it doesn't mean I want to go!"

"Oh, please Hermione! I promise it'll be nice! When do we ever get to be this fancy? And anyway, if you absolutely can't stand it you can go into the lounge to eat by yourself, and have a drink," Ginny begged.

Hermione sighed. "Oh, alright," she grabbed the dress from Ginny. "I'll be ready in half an hour."

ooo

"Hermione, hurry up!" Ginny said, banging on her door. "We have five minutes." They actually had fifteen, but Ginny knew how long Hermione took.

"Fix your bow!" Ginny told Harry. He was in a gray long sleeve button up, black vest, and black bow tie with black slacks.

Ginny and Harry had thought no one was occupying the last room in their corridor, but suddenly the door opened and out walked a fresh-faced, sleek blonde-haired Gabrielle Delacour.

"Gabrielle!" Ginny exclaimed in surprise at seeing her sister-in-law. She was wearing a sparkling silver long-sleeved dress that parted in a low cut v in the front. "I had no idea you were going to be here for IMW. You look spectacular."

Gabrielle's perfect blonde hair flowed freely around her as she gave an airy laugh, "Oh, thank you, Ginny. It is good to see you two!" She gave them hugs and air kisses. "There are so many familiar faces here. Is it your first time in Ember Mansion?"

"Yep," Harry said. "Ginny was dying for a vacation this year."

"I am surprised you are not with your brother," Gabrielle said, "I saw him walking around the mansion earlier."

Ginny gulped, "Brother?"

"Yes, Ronald is here! Well, I'll see you two downstairs, no?" Gabrielle gave them a wave of her hand and walked down the stairs swishing her hips.

"Shit," Harry said. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"I thought you said Ron would be in celebrating in London this week!" Ginny said to Harry fiercely.

"I thought so too!" Harry retorted. "I hope she's mistaken. We can't know for sure until we see him, right? So when we see him that's when we make a run for it and hope Hermione forgives us."

Ginny rolled her eyes. But before either of them could think of what to do next, Hermione opened her door to reveal herself. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail with curls falling freely around her face. She wore silver dangling earrings that suited her green dress perfectly. The dress was long and flowed slightly outwards near the bottom. It was thinly strapped and cut in a low v, but revealed a completely open back.

"What are you guys gawking at?" Hermione asked with a sour look on her face.

"You look… amazing," Ginny said.

"Yeah, 'Mione, it's like the Yule Ball and your wedding all over again," Harry said. He quickly received an elbow to the stomach from Ginny.

Luckily Hermione didn't catch it, or she didn't care. "Let's just get this over with."

The trio walked down the stairs and made their way to the entrance of the dining room. The room was brightly lit by a sparkling chandelier that hung above the great, dark-wooden and narrow dining table. Upon entering the doors, Hermione made it a point to focus on sitting down. She noticed that there were a handful of people already seated, but blurred them from her vision in an attempt to avoid all contact with anyone other than Harry and Ginny. There appeared to be more people on the left, so Hermione took a seat at the right. Ginny took a seat next to her and Harry took a seat across Ginny.

"These chairs are big," Harry commented. The chairs stood tall, but was neatly cushioned and comfortable.

Ginny looked around to see if there was anyone she noticed. "Is that Princess Ariadne? Merlin, she's the Greek princess, holy…" Ginny gaped. This woman was royalty and was vacationing in the same home as her. Ariadne looked the part, too, in a regal silver and white gown with intricate designs that flowed gracefully and her hair in a perfect bun.

Harry motioned his head to the far left. "It's the Zabinis." Sure enough, Blaise and Pansy were seated across each other on the other side, looking as snobbish as ever in their dark evening wear. Gabrielle was already seated somewhere in the middle a seat away from Harry and directly next to a thin Theodore Nott. Two men were also seated nearby whom Harry noticed as players for the Falmouth Falcons.

Ginny nudged Harry, noticing a familiar face two seats away from her, "Cho Chang would be sitting next to the Falmouth Falcon players."

Through the doors came Luna Lovegood in a simple short sleeved and knee-length dark blue dress, with her fiancé Rolf Scamander.

"Harry, Ginny, Hermione!" she exclaimed, walking around the table to take a seat next to Harry with Rolf. "I didn't expect to see you all here," her voice still had that dream-like quality, but she had matured and sounded like a very confident adult.

Hermione managed to crack a smile out at her, but quickly looked back down again, focusing on her napkin.

"Is she ill?" Luna whispered to Ginny.

"No, just tired," Ginny whispered back, and then raising her voice to normal level, "So, Rolf, isn't it? How have you two been?" The two couples continued on in small talk.

Through the doors now came a tired-looking Draco Malfoy dressed in an all black, and his wife Astoria in a sheer purple gown barring her shoulders, showcasing her light brown locks. Draco seemed to scan the room and firmly decide on sitting with the company on the right.

"I hope your heart isn't too broken, my love," Draco told his wife in a cold voice. He took a seat next to Hermione and Astoria took a seat next to him.

Hermione seemed to pay no attention to this, still intent on concentrating on her napkin. Anymore concentration and she'd probably burn a hole in it unintentionally.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Draco asked, making an attempt to start conversation because he really didn't want to talk to his wife at the moment.

Hermione finally looked up at the familiar voice. "It's Miss Granger," she said through clenched teeth. "Well, interesting seating choice, Malfoy. I thought you'd be over there on the other side with your pureblood buddies."

Draco frowned. He would hardly call Blaise and Pansy buddies, much less friends, "You know, I got over my old prejudices. I didn't think you'd still have them six years later." Hermione snorted at that. "And Granger, is it? No wonder you aren't walking around with your, er, ex husband, I guess?"

Hermione became completely alert now. "What? What do you mean walking around with my -"

And through the doors walked in a slightly disgruntled looking Ron Weasley, followed by a happy looking Lavender Brown. She was dressed in a ridiculously bright pink, knee-length dress with matching pink heels.

What little color was left in Hermione's face drained, and she gave Harry and Ginny death glares.

"Now, 'Mione, we didn't know…" Harry said carefully. Hermione knew he wasn't lying because his face was just as pale as hers.

Ron and Lavender hadn't noticed who was there yet, but took the remaining seats on the left anyway.

Ron scanned the table and first saw Harry. "Harry, is that you mate?"

"I need a drink," Hermione said, "I'll be back." And she stood up and swiftly walked towards the doors.

"Oh, could you bring me back an apple martini?" Draco called out to her. She gave him the finger. "My, she's feisty now."

Harry had gone over to Ron to explain the situation. Ron looked annoyed the whole time and kept insisting things like, "Well, it's not like she owns the place…I can go wherever I want to go!..If she wants to yell at me, then fine, but she has no right to assume!...All she does is tell me she hates me!...Be civil? When do I ever start it! Lavender invited me because she booked an extra room. Am I sharing rooms with her, no of course we aren't sharing rooms!" Harry just looked back at Ginny with a helpless look.

Ginny shook her head, "This is not going to be good." The first course was now being served. "It's been like fifteen minutes…someone should go check on Hermione."

Draco overheard this and after observing his wife's behavior he decided he didn't want to be around her. "I can check on her." Astoria seemed to pay no attention as she kept glancing over to the other side and back again at the walls near her.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "You…want to check on Hermione?"

Draco chuckled, "No, I don't want to check on her. I merely want a drink, and if she so happens to be in the lounge then yes, I suppose I could check on her."

Ginny nodded uncertainly but before she could protest, Draco was up out of his seat and walking passed the dining room doors. He walked into the lounge, which was filled with black leather seats, a few glass tables, and some private booths, which were all surrounding the bar that stood in the center of the room. It was a dimly-lit room, and it appeared that no one was in it, except the bartender. Draco walked up to him.

"Hello, uh, Charles, is it?" Draco said, reading the nametag.

"Yep, that's me," the young bartender said cheerfully, cleaning a few glasses.

"Did you happen to see anyone in here within the last fifteen minutes?" Draco asked. "Oh, and I'll take an apple martini."

Charles began making the drink. "Yeah, there was a pretty lady in here just a few moments ago. She downed a vodka tonic. I'm a little afraid because she drank it pretty fast, but she insisted I make her a second glass. She then said she needed some fresh air. I reckon she's out in the back." He slid Draco his drink, topping it off with a piece of lime and straw.

"Thank you, kind sir," Draco said, walking out of the room with his drink. He had intended to just go back into the dining room if he didn't see Hermione, but if she had just drank a whole alcoholic beverage and was proceeding to finish a second one all within fifteen minutes, Draco decided it would be wise to go and find her. He also thought it could be very hilarious. Draco found Hermione sitting on a bench in the back courtyard.

"Granger, smoking a cigarette?" Draco said, highly amused.

Hermione turned around and glared at the blonde. "It's none of your business, Malfoy." She had her beverage in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"I didn't say it was, I'm merely commenting," Draco said. He noticed Hermione's cheeks were flushed and her eyes glossy, despite the wind.

"So are you going to leave as soon as the morning comes? You wouldn't want to associate with mudbloods and Gryffindors for a whole week now!" Hermione said unnecessarily.

Draco seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Despite my wealthy status, rooms at the Ember are still hard to come by. I wouldn't want to waste that four month reservation. And in any case, I am no longer prejudiced. Arrogant, pureblood, and rich would still describe me, but prejudice no. It's been six years. People do change in some ways you know, like you. You're more angry than I remember."

Hermione made her cigarette disappear. "What I am is none of your business! You don't know me like that, Malfoy."

Draco shrugged, taking the last sip of his drink. "Come on, they're serving first course. Weas- I mean Potter sent me out here to get you."

"Ginny sent you to find me? Merlin, her judgment is getting worse than I thought." Hermione got up, staggering. She finished the rest of her drink and made the glass disappear as well.

Draco took hold of her arm. "Geez, Granger, I didn't know I'd be babysitting tonight."

Hermione glared at him, "I'm perfectly fine walking on my own, thank you," but a couple steps on her own and she was wobbling.

Draco grabbed her arm again. "Look, I don't know what happened between you and Weasley and I honestly don't really care, but if you are trying to make a fool of yourself it's going to work."

Hermione turned even redder, "Fuck off, Malfoy," but still held on to his arm as they walked inside the mansion.

"I'm trying to tell you that Weasley and the rest of your friends will probably have more to say if you walk in there stumbling like a fool," Draco said.

Hermione gave a forced nod.

"Did you see what that Lavender was wearing? Bright pink?" Draco added, trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione laughed, "She's such a whore."

Draco replied, raising an eyebrow, "Such colorful words tonight, Granger."

The two entered the room to everyone finishing up their first course and having little side conversations, but everyone's eyes went up as the two walked in.

"Blimey, she looks amazing," Ron said under his breath.

"Oh shit," Lavender said, immediately looking down. "I didn't know she'd be here."

"Look, its Draco," Pansy told her husband quietly, with no emotion in her voice whatsoever, "I hope he doesn't try to kill you this week."

Blaise just grunted at that.

"Astoria looks quite lovely, doesn't she?" Pansy said darkly. Blaise made no comment. "We already know you agree."

Draco and Hermione took a seat. This is when Princess Ariadne decided to speak up.

"I think we all should introduce ourselves to each other!" She said brightly with a slight accent. "It seems that everyone knows each other quite well, but I'm interested in knowing who I will be spending the next week with." The whole table paid attention and agreed, because it was the Princess of Greece, and no one wanted to say no. Well, except Hermione, but she was just trying to finish her food before the house elves came to collect their first course plates. Ariadne started with herself. "I'm Ariadne of Greece. Some of you may know who I am." This was ridiculous as everyone knew who she was. She turned to her right.

"Blaise and Pansy Zabini," Blaise spoke for them. "Good to see everyone," he said courteously, obviously not meaning it. Hermione nearly choked on her food at the fakeness of it, having everyone stare at her for a moment before moving on.

"I'm Derek," the man sitting next to Ariadne greeted with a wave. She looked at him with smiling eyes.

"Theodore Nott," the former Slytherin said with a nod.

"Gabrielle Delacour," the girl said with a thick French accent. "I am so excited to be here for the week! And there are so many familiar faces! I hope we can all enjoy our time together."

"Harry and Ginny Potter," Harry said, motioning across his seat to a red-faced Ginny.

"Harry Potter?" Ariadne commented, "You're a legend!"

Blaise coughed loudly at the other end of the table as Harry scratched his head without anything to say. He always hated compliments.

"Luna Lovegood and this is my fiancé Rolf," Luna said proudly, blue eyes twinkling.

"Cho Chang," Cho waved shyly, "Didn't think I'd run into so many people I knew here, but it looks like a good crowd."

"We're Jet and Arrol," the two between Cho and Ginny said, "Players for the Falmouth Falcons! I'm sure you've heard of us." They had cocky grins on their faces, like typical jocks.

"I'm Lavender-"

Hermione cut her off. "Well that's quite enough with the introductions isn't it?"

"No, it's not," Ron said, rolling his eyes, "There's still the Malfoys over on your side and me and Lavender, and you didn't even introduce yourself."

Hermione glared, "Shut up, Ron. I'm pretty sure everyone in here knows who we all are. This is Draco and Astoria Malfoy," she said, motioning to her right, "I'm Hermione Granger, formerly a Weasley but divorced because of that delicate woman in pink next to my ex-husband."

"Hermione, that's enough," Ron said sternly.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Hermione shot back.

"Oh, dear," Ginny said, sighing.

Lavender opened her mouth to say something but shut it.

"That's right, keep your mouth shut for once." Hermione said in a drunken slur.

"Hermione, are you drunk?" Harry asked.

"I am perfectly fine!" Hermione yelled.

"Granger, remember what I told you…" Draco started.

"No!" Hermione yelled some more. "I will not remember! Do you know what kind of agony this asshole put me through? How dare he show up to the same place as me and with her no less! The nerve!"

"So the rumors were true?" Cho asked quietly, then covered her mouth wanting to slap herself for speaking out.

"Granger, drunk? This is rich!" Theodore spat out, amused.

"This is no one's business! It's been two years!" Ron yelled back. "Shut up about it already!"

"Hermione, please," Lavender whimpered desperately.

"Fuck you, Ron!" Hermione said, getting up out of her seat furiously and leaving the room, not forgetting to slam the door behind her.

"I hope she makes it up the steps," Astoria commented.

"I hate being around her," Ron said, "Sorry, this nearly happens anytime we're in a room together." He apologized to the rest of the table, who were sitting with their mouths agape, except the former Slytherins who couldn't keep an amused smirk off their faces.

Ginny closed her eyes in frustration and opened it to raise her voice at Ron, "You stay away from her this week, Ron."

"Me, stay away from her?" Ron exclaimed. "Did you not just see the display she made?"

"I mean it!" Ginny said. "You two keep out of her way."

Ron was about to protest but Harry cut in, "Just listen to your sister." Harry knew that when Ginny started to get mad, it wouldn't end pretty.

"Oh, look, second course is here," Ariadne said, finally breaking the awkward silence. Everyone went back to their side conversations.

ooo

Notes: Before anyone gets the chance to say it, here are some things I will note: I'm American, so my English slang sucks. I try, but it might not be as convincing. International Magic Week isn't real, I just made it up as a reason for people to be at the resort. I don't have a beta, but I do read each chapter at least ten times before posting it, but I'm only human, so I'm very sorry for any mistakes! Some characters may seem OOC, but in my defense it has been six years since the books and I believe some people can definitely change within those six years.

What do you all think? Let me know! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just putting up the second chapter for those who have added this to your alert lists! Thanks for the views! I appreciate every one of them, even if it isn't much. :D Reuploading because I was making tweaks to the title and yeah...sorry if you got notified! This is just chapter two!

**Chapter Two**

Hermione felt slightly ill upon waking up. She felt the material around her and instantly recognized it as a couch. When her vision became clearer, she saw that she was in the sitting area of the dimly-lit entrance hall.

"Ow," she said, lifting herself up slightly. She was surprised to see a pensive-looking Draco Malfoy in his sleeping clothes sitting on the couch across from her. "Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

"For one, Granger," Draco said casually, "I'm vacationing. If you are asking what I am doing in the entrance hall at this time, my answer would be just merely thinking."

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, getting a hold of herself. "Couldn't you think somewhere else, you know, where it doesn't look like you're obsessively staring at me?"

"Right, because I'd be so likely to do that," Draco replied, rolling his eyes, "It is nearing three in the morning."

"Oh! How did I get on this couch?" Hermione asked, trying and failing miserably to put the pieces together. She could only remember bits and pieces. Eating, yelling in the dining room, and then…

"You somehow passed out trying to go up the steps. I imagine it was a very funny and embarrassing sight. Luckily everyone was still having dinner, albeit an awkward dinner after quite a display from you. That Derek fellow apparently brought you here so you would be more comfortable. He didn't want to be rude and take you to your room without your permission. Everyone else saw you, but they decided they shouldn't wake you, in case you were to start yelling at them again, or worse, throwing up on them. Nobody wants vomit all over their pretty dresses, which by the way you are still in," Draco explained.

Hermione looked at the hall around her. It was empty. She assumed all the workers were sleeping or went home for the night. Then she took a look at her own dress. It was still in good condition, but she felt her hair and it felt frizzier than ever. One of her earrings seemed to have also been lost. She rubbed her temples and got up, "I'm going to my room."

"Good night, Granger," Draco said as Hermione walked off up the steps to her room.

Draco was sitting in the darkness of the empty hall because he couldn't sleep. There were too many thoughts running through his head. He had hoped this trip would be good for his marriage with Astoria. He hadn't forgiven her for her mistakes, but then again who could? Maybe a vacation without their one year old child would help them heal. But then they walked into the dining room at dinner and he saw the Zabinis. He immediately knew the trip wouldn't work as far as healing the marriage went, and started treating Astoria with even more disdain. And did she even seem to notice? No. She was too busy glancing over at Blaise when she thought Draco wasn't looking. He could hear his parents' loving laughter in his head: _Don't marry unless you're in love, because purebloods don't divorce, and what's the use in marrying someone you won't be happy with?_ Then they'd smile at each other in that lovey dovey way that only two people who were truly in love could, even after over two decades of marriage. Of course Draco and Astoria had been in love, or at least he was in love, but after the baby, they somehow fell apart, and she drifted to someone else. As much as Draco wanted it to work, especially for their son, both their reactions to the current situation wasn't going to make things any better. He sighed and turned around to hear footsteps coming near him.

"Lost in thought, Draco?" Pansy was coming closer, wrapping a robe around her. Her short hair was damp.

"What are you doing up?" Draco asked. Pansy took a seat next to him.

"I went for a late night swim. I needed some time to clear my head," she answered. "Enjoying your trip so far?" She very well knew that Draco wasn't enjoying his trip, and neither was she.

"No, and I imagine you aren't either," he replied dryly. "Didn't expect to see us here, I gather?"

"No," Pansy answered truthfully. After a moment of silence she said, "It's not fair, is it? Our pureblood families look down on divorce."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Like that matters to you, Pansy. Your reputation is everything and Blaise is helping you keep it up. You don't even love him. Its fine, as long as no one finds out, right?" Pansy seemed to agree to this because her face made no changes in emotion. "You're such a heartless person."

"That's right, Draco. That's always how my family's been, and what's made me careless is the fact that it's all that will matter in the end, especially since we have no children. That's pureblooded society. But you, on the other hand, have a beautiful baby boy, and were raised around a loving family. I would be jealous, but now I see you know what it's like. Accept it, because you're stuck with Astoria forever."

"Is that why you told me in the first place? To see me hurt? Or did you have hopes that I would kill Blaise myself?" Draco asked, staring her in the eye.

Pansy just gave him a half-smile, "I never can tell what my goal was. But it doesn't matter to me anymore. You'll feel the same way in due time."

The two shared a silence for a bit. Draco concluded that Pansy told him because she was pissed off at Astoria. Pansy didn't love Blaise, but Astoria was her friend and completely disrespected Pansy. She wouldn't consider divorce though, pureblood tradition or not. Pansy's reputation meant more to her than anything, and Blaise helped her keep it up with his name. He'd become even more rich and influential in the pureblood society in the last six years.

She announced her departure for bed, but added, "You know they're going to be seeing each other still, right?"

Draco let out an angry breath, "I'm wondering if they knew they'd be here this week all along."

"It doesn't matter now. You can yell at Astoria all you want, but she'll find a way and Blaise will find a way. I suggest you keep yourself distracted with other things this week." Pansy walked up the stairs. Draco couldn't help but think she'd probably be walking into an empty room. He might be too.

oooo

Ginny knocked on Hermione's door the next morning. "Hermione? Are you in there?" She slowly opened the door after she didn't hear any response. Ginny saw a figure moving in the covers then she heard a groan.

"Huh?" Hermione mumbled.

"Oh great, you're awake!" Ginny said. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm not awake," Hermione said, "Geez, Gin, what time is it? I swear I just went to sleep like two minutes ago."

"It's eight am," Ginny replied, getting another groan from Hermione who pulled the covers on top of her head. "Come on, get up, the sun is so bright! There's so much to do this morning," Ginny wasn't getting much of an enthusiastic response, "Look, Hermione, I'm really sorry about last night. Harry and I swear we didn't know Ron was here."

Hermione finally pulled the covers off her. "Yeah, I'm sorry for embarrassing you guys. I promise it won't happen again." Ginny smiled brightly at this, but Hermione added, "Because I'm not leaving this room for the next week!"

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "You'll make it worse for yourself. Come on, let's go have breakfast in the back. I had Harry order us some food already and he's waiting in the courtyard!"

"Gin, I was an embarrassment," Hermione started.

Ginny shook her head, "It doesn't matter. We probably won't see many of the guests for the next week. Let's just enjoy it. Anyway, just think of enjoying the week as you making it up to us."

With a few more snorts and groans and complaints, Hermione finally agreed. Ginny wouldn't leave the room and insisted on her just changing in the bathroom to ensure she wouldn't actually ditch them. Hermione could hear Ginny humming happily from the room.

ooo

"Hi, sweetie!" Ginny greeted her husband. Harry gave her a kiss. Hermione was confused to the chipper attitude coming out of both of them. She was sure they'd just seen each other no less than twenty minutes ago…

"I ordered us some omelets," Harry said.

Hermione took a seat. "Okay, you guys are freaking me out."

All three were seated at one of the few tables out in the back courtyard. The view before them was beautiful. On the side was the cherry blossom garden and opposite of it was the small pond. A small beautifully trimmed field was in the middle, and beyond that was a view of the bright sun against the calm ocean.

"We were intending to save this news for everyone when we got home, but we're just so excited," Ginny said, unable to keep herself from smiling. She looked at Harry, who gave her an encouraging nod and placed his hand warmly over hers, "I'm pregnant!"

The first wave of emotions that went through Hermione was mainly pure happiness and joy for her friends. "Congratulations, oh my! Wow, am I the first to know?"

"Yeah, 'Mione, we would've told you first anyway," Harry said. He had that glow about him that Ginny shared.

That meant a lot to Hermione. She suddenly realized how much they cared about her. They dragged her here so she could try and enjoy herself. They could have taken the trip to celebrate on their own but they decided to bring her because they really cared. It made Hermione feel ungrateful.

"Well, this trip is about celebrating then!" Hermione said, mustering as much enthusiasm as she could, "I'll try my best to enjoy it. We have so much to be happy for!"

Ginny and Harry were so pleased that she had finally agreed to detach herself from seclusion and bitterness. But the second wave of feelings left Hermione in a state of sadness and despair. From what she could gather Draco and Astoria already had a baby boy, now Ginny and Harry were having a child, Fleur and Bill had kids, Luna and Rolf would be on their way to having some, maybe even Lavender and Ron might have a few, and here Hermione was, still single. It made her stomach sink to think that once upon a time everyone was telling her, "We can't wait until you and Ron have children!" Hermione didn't even want kids, but being one of the only single women around her friends was disheartening.

"Do you mind if I join you for a bit?" The tall man who sat next to Ariadne at the table the previous night came by. His dark hair was blowing slightly with the breeze.

"No, not at all," Ginny said.

Hermione took a close look at him, "Its Derek, isn't it?"

He smiled, "Yeah."

"Thanks for carrying me to the couch last night. Malfoy told me," Hermione said. "I must have been quite the embarrassment…"

He just laughed, "Oh no, none of my business. And it would have been very impolite of me to just leave you lying on the stairs like that."

Hermione managed to smile a little, "Yeah…"

"Derek!" an airy voice was calling from the inside. Ariadne entered the courtyard and saw Derek sitting with the three. "Come join me for a morning swim, Derek!"

Derek sighed, but it was hard to read what it meant. He got up. "It was nice chatting with you guys, maybe we'll have more time later?" He looked at them hopefully.

"Yeah, we'll see each other I'm sure," Hermione said casually. She really had no intention behind her words. She was just simply being polite. When he walked away she looked to Harry and Ginny who were grinning. "What?" Hermione asked.

"He's nice," Harry said.

"And good-looking," Ginny added.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh, you guys."

"Too bad it seems he's spoken for," Harry said. "Did you hear how Ariadne was calling for him? She sounds like she's got him on a leash!"

The three proceeded to eat and finish up their food, with Harry and Ginny explaining to Hermione how exactly they found out just a few weeks ago about the pregnancy, them also encouraging her to not drink so much, among other topics of morning discussions.

"I'll be in the library," Hermione said finally, "I'll see you guys for lunch."

ooo

"Granger," Draco Malfoy whispered to Hermione in the library.

Hermione was startled. "What! Can't you see I'm reading?" She was convinced Draco was either stalking her or just immersed in trying to annoy her to death.

Draco could not believe the girl was reading on her vacation, but he supposed if it's what she did for fun…

"Have you seen Nott?"

"No, why would I care to look for Theodore Nott?" Hermione asked, irritated.

"I don't know, can't find him," Draco said.

"What's the big deal? Maybe he just wants time to himself," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, and the library is where he would be, reading novels with extremely graphic love scenes," Draco said, giving Hermione a horrible vision. "He hasn't been in here? I need to talk to him."

"Ahh, go away, Malfoy!" Hermione said, then looked around and pointed to a corner where she thought she may have heard something, "Go look over there."

Draco went to where Hermione pointed and found Theodore.

"Nott!" Draco said.

Theodore looked over to him, "Oh, hey Malfoy, what's up?"

"Are you about to do something important? Let's go have cigars in the game room," Draco suggested. The two started to walk away towards the stairs that led to the lower level.

"Yeah, okay, thanks Hermione for all the help! I'm completely sorry for interrupting you!" Hermione called to Draco.

Draco just waved back carelessly, "Yeah, yeah, I'll see you later."

"Please don't," Hermione groaned to herself.

ooo

Truthfully, Draco had nothing urgent to talk to Theodore about. He was just taking Pansy's advice and trying to keep himself busy. He thought Theodore was the only one he could probably have an enjoyable conversation with about other events happening outside the Ember during IMW, so he went searching for him.

On Draco's way down to the second floor, he noticed the blonde host leading two new people to some rooms. Then he proceeded to bump into a slender woman.

"Oh, look who finally decides to take the walk of shame back to her and her husband's room," he said coldly.

Astoria just looked at him icily. "That kind of attitude is exactly why I don't like being near you."

"And that attitude is the product of your infidelity," Draco shot back, "which, apparently, you insist on continuing."

Her face hardened and she looked away, "You don't know anything, Draco."

"I know enough," he said, "since you won't stop seeing that lover of yours, show me at least a little respect by not being so public about it."

"Damnit, Draco," Astoria said in frustration, "I love you and I apologized so many times and you just keep pushing me away. Where else did you expect me to go for comfort?"

"A bottle of liquor would have been a better choice," Draco said casually now, "Well, looks like this trip was useless." And he walked away, suppressing any hurt feelings and focusing on finding Theodore to speak about world matters and anything besides Astoria.

ooo

Ron and Harry entered the game room, taking a seat in a corner after giving Theodore and Draco small nods of greeting. They began to play a game of wizard's chess.

"So what's new?" Ron asked Harry. Ever since Ron and Hermione divorced the two boys hadn't seen each other much. Harry and Ginny were slightly unhappy with Ron, but promised to stay neutral.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said, remembering his promise to Ginny not to tell anyone else about the pregnancy until their big announcement. "You?"  
Ron shrugged and made his move. "Not really."

"So you and Lavender, huh?" Harry asked, trying to keep the disapproval out of his voice.

"I know what it looks like, but it's not. I mean…we're kind of dating, but not really," Ron admitted, "I don't like her. Not like that at least, but she won't leave me alone."

"She still calling you Won-Won?" Harry asked, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Ron glared at him, then sighed. "I know what I did was wrong and dumb-"

"And idiotic and stupid and ridiculous…" Harry added.

"-But I don't think Hermione and I were meant to be anyway. Still, I wish we were friends. I just want to go back to normal, have her on my side. I miss that."

"Maybe if you stop being such an asshole to her…"

"She starts it!" Ron replied childishly.

"Be the bigger man. Apologize, for everything."

Ron frowned, "Every time I tried she attempted to Stun me."

Harry laughed, making another move on the chess board. "You're gonna have to find a way."

"I guess so. Maybe I'll leave a note, or put her in a full body-bind and force her to listen," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Er, I'd steer clear of using magic," Harry replied. "Check."

Ron stared at the board. "What!" He was cornered. He made the only move he could.

"You need to start learning how to multi-task, mate," Harry said, grinning, "Checkmate."

ooo

Draco and Theodore were in the game room in the late afternoon discussing the most recent Quidditch match, different higher society functions, and the Ministry of Magic.

Theodore looked over towards Ron and Harry. "What do you suppose happened between Weasley and Granger?"

"I can guess," Draco replied, "It probably has something to do with that Lavender girl."

"I didn't think Weasley had it in him," Theodore said, puffing some smoke out of his mouth.

"Yeah," Draco mumbled uncomfortably.

"Did you see that wrath from Granger last night? I can't imagine how much worse she was when she found out," Theodore snickered. "Thank Merlin I'm not married. I'd never allow myself to go through that, on either end of the spectrum."

Draco cleared his throat rather loudly and changed the subject. Luckily Theodore didn't think anything of it.

ooo

Ginny and Hermione were spending the late afternoon in the sports room. Ginny insisted on exercising because it would be good for the baby and she didn't want to lose her fitness. The redhead was currently rock climbing while Hermione tried to figure out what to do. She looked to her right. Jet and Arrol were dueling. Hermione heard them saying something about a bet between Cho, Gabrielle, and possibly the host Adrienne. Hermione shuddered and turned her head away from the jocks. Through the glass window viewing the back, Hermione could see Gabrielle talking to Pansy, who was wearing large sunglasses and smoking a cigarette. _Classy_, Hermione thought sarcastically.

Two men walked into the sports room and Jet and Arrol scowled.

"Oh, wow, who invited Puddlemere United's worse team players to the Ember?" Jet said.

The two boys, apparently more mature, ignored Jet and Arrol, who made a couple more sly comments, and walked up to Hermione.

"I'm Mark," one said.

"Luke," the other one said.

"Hermione," she informed half-heartedly.

"Do you know where we can order food around here?" Mark asked.

Ginny suddenly appeared next to Hermione, smile on her flushed face. "Who are your new friends, Hermione?"

Hermione put a miserable look on her face as the two introduced themselves to Ginny.

"Mrs. Ginny Potter," she replied proudly, and also maybe to put it out that that she was, in fact, married.

"Hey, you used to play for the Holyhead Harpies!" Luke said.

The three went on about Quidditch for a while, with Jet and Arrol looking on enviously. Hermione still didn't know much about Quidditch so she started walking around the room. She then made a discovery on the floor next to the tennis courts. She began examining it, confirming that it was what she thought it to be.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, popping up next to her again.

"It's a piece of ashwinder egg," Hermione replied, showing it to Ginny.

Ginny scrounged her face up, "Doesn't look that interesting."

"Didn't you pay any attention in Potions?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Well, not really…and even if I did I doubt I'd remember years later."

"There's only one type of potion you use these for," Hermione informed, "Love potions."

ooo

A handful of people chose to have late dinners and drinks in the lounge rather than the dining room. Mainly couples were in the dining room: Harry and Ginny, Luna and Rolf, Blaise and Pansy, Draco and Astoria, the two former couples looking quite happy in their discussion and the two latter couples looking miserable but trying to put on good faces. After dinner, many of them went to the lounge to join the others, while a few went to bed, and a few went to do other things.

Hermione was on her first vodka tonic, making sure to drink slowly tonight. From a table to her right she could hear Cho and Adrienne giggling with Arrol and Jet. She wasn't sure what the regulations were for hosts drinking with their guests, but she supposed they weren't on the clock all day long. In a corner booth near the front of the lounge, Derek, who looked strangely miserable, was in deep talk with Ariadne, though it seemed Ariadne was doing most of the talking. Mark and Luke were at a center couch and table talking to Gabrielle and a bored-looking Pansy, who had recently joined them. Harry and Ginny were sitting next to Hermione at the bar enjoying their Shirley temples. Hermione suspected Ron and Lavender were hiding in a booth in the back of the lounge, but let it go for the sake of Harry and Ginny and because she was tired of being a bitch to them… for the night, at least.

"Why don't you go talk to one of the boys?" Ginny asked Hermione with an encouraging smile.

"Eh," Hermione shrugged taking a sip of her drink. She couldn't think of anyone in the room she was remotely attracted to.

Draco came and greeted the three, taking a seat next to Hermione, "Good evening, Potters, Granger." The three had been now accustomed to Draco's civil manner and figured it was him showing respect and gratitude for being saved during battle and pardoned after the war.

Ginny and Harry gave polite hellos and Hermione said, "Goodness, Malfoy, don't you have anyone else to bug? There's Pansy or Nott…"

"Nott's in bed and Pansy," Draco glanced over to the woman, "She looks busy. An apple martini please," he added, turning to Charles.

Hermione scowled. "What is it with you and martinis?"

"Granger, martinis are classy," Draco said, sipping from his straw.

"You're just a…a…pansy!" Hermione retorted, saying pansy for lack of a better word in her tipsy moment. Pansy looked up at her, slight trace of confusion on her usually emotionless face. "Not you," Hermione said, pointing to Draco.

"Oh," Pansy said, immediately understanding and snickering because it was true. Draco hated hard drinks. For the most part he was a blabbering, sometimes emotional and sometimes sexual drunk. Pansy would know from the talks with Astoria when they were still friends and recalled a few first-hand experiences from back during their teenage years. The images made Pansy shudder, but also grin because those seemed to be happier and more careless times as far as love lives went, despite the war.

"A pansy, eh?" Draco said, "I'll have what she's having," he told Charles. Upon receiving his drink he sipped trying to look like the taste ran like water through his mouth, but ended up with a disgusted look on his face. "It's good," he choked out.

Ginny giggled and Harry laughed evilly. "I didn't think you were much of a drinker."

"Oh, what?" Draco said, taking another sip, "You guys are the ones drinking Shirley temples!" A thought suddenly occurred to Draco. "Wait… I've heard of you drink heavily at numerous parties," he pointed to Ginny, "Firewhiskey! That's what you like. But you're drinking a Shirley temple…something my wife drank when she was pregnant when we went out!"

Ginny reddened, "No! I don't drink!"

Draco laughed, nearly half of his cup gone. "Are you expecting, Potter?"

"Harry, let's go to bed," Ginny said quickly.

"But leave 'Mione?" Harry asked, not really paying attention to their conversation.

"I assure you I can handle myself," Hermione said, finishing the last of her drink. "It's Malfoy who's gonna need watching and I'm so staying to see this." Draco was busy drinking the last of his tonic.

"Told you I could do it!" he declared, gulping. "Let's have another. Come on, Granger, on me." It was a ridiculous statement considering everything was paid for and it was open bar, but Hermione agreed anyway.

A couple hours later Cho and Jet had disappeared together, so did Adrienne and Arrol, Pansy had retired to bed leaving Gabrielle in a conversation about veelas with Mark and Arrol, and Ariadne still appeared to be torturing Derek. Ron had been drinking a butterbeer rum mix and keeping a close eye on Hermione and Draco. Lavender was going on about Quidditch, or dresses… Ron couldn't be sure as he wasn't really listening.

"So…so…you walked in on them?" Draco asked loudly. "That's so messed up!"

"Shhhh!" Hermione slurred. "They'll hear!" Though it would have been hard to hear anyone's conversations since a loud variety of jazz music was playing.

"Right," Draco said, taking a sip from his fourth vodka tonic.

Hermione continued, "I came home from work at the ministry – the bloody ministry, God I can't tell you how much I hated that place – so yeah, I walked in on Lavender and Ron asleep, embracing on our bed! Fully clothed, thank Merlin, but man did it suck. You don't even know, man-Man…foy, it sucked." She took another big sip from her fourth glass as well.

"You'd be surprised," Draco mumbled, "Astoria was – hey, look," the two observed Lavender dragging a reluctant looking Ron out of the room. "I – I think she's drunk!" Draco pointed.

Hermione was too drunk to run them down and grab Lavender by the hair, though it was a very attractive thought. She simply didn't care much at this point and continued to drink some more.

"You know what, I have an idea," Draco said and Hermione could swear she saw a light bulb pop up over his head. "You wanna freak the Weasel out?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, though imagined she looked ridiculous since her eyes were half-open, "How?"

"This might be really dumb or really good, but we gotta act fast," Draco said, finishing the last of his drink, "Weasel's room is next to mine and if we catch them before they close the door we could give him a show, make him think something's gonna happen."

"That's," Hermione pondered, "…that's brilliant!"

Draco grabbed her hand just as she finished the last of her drink. "Come on!" They ran out the doors and up the stairs to the right.

Within a blur of moments they were already on the third floor and had just caught Lavender pulling Ron into her room. When Ron saw them, his mouth dropped. Draco quickly kissed Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist as Ron was pulled into the room completely, his face pale with horror. Hermione was too drunk to care what was happening. She was shocked when Draco kissed her, but remembered why, and then forgot that it was Draco. She hadn't been with a man for what felt like ages and this sure felt nice. Draco removed his arms from her waist but Hermione still kissed him, opening his door behind her then wrapping her arms around his neck. He shut the door and pulled back.

"Um, he's out of sight now," Draco said.

Hermione looked around stupidly, "Oh, right," then before more awkwardness ensued, "So how was the look on his face?"

"Priceless!" Draco exclaimed. "He looked like dementors had been here."

They laughed drunkenly for a good minute.

Hermione caught her breath, "So, where's Astoria?"

"Probably with Blaise," Draco spat out bitterly, taking a seat on his bed.

"Blaise?" Hermione said, squinting her eyes and taking a close seat next to him, "But – but…"

"Yeah, I know," Draco said, sighing, "I shouldn't be telling you this. I'm drunk and this is embarrassing."

"It's okay," Hermione said, kissing his cheek lightly. She put a reassuring hand over his, "You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to."

Draco entwined his fingers with hers and started blabbering, "I'm trying to make it work for our son and because I loved her and how could she do this, you know? I loved her and gave her everything. And Blaise is such a dick. And Pansy's just cold-hearted and doesn't even care. And neither of us couples believe in divorce because of our stupid pureblood traditions and I can't do that to my kid. I can't believe I'm telling you this. We were enemies at Hogwarts…you slapped me."

Hermione laughed at the blurry memory in her head, "Yeah, that was cool."

"Man, this sucks," Draco said.

"You know what sucks even more than getting cheated on?" Hermione said, trying to lighten the mood, "Getting tortured by your psycho auntie!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! That was horrible! And she smelled bad!" Draco said.

Hermione giggled, "That may have been the worst part!"

"I didn't want to admit it was you guys but I was terrified. I was such an idiot. I guess all this is now punishment, eh? For all the bad I've done."

"Hey," Hermione said, taking his other hand and squeezing, "Anyone who knows how to love should never have to go through the kind of stuff we've been through. It hurts more than the Cruciatus curse."

Draco just nodded, a sudden thought occurring to him. He and Hermione both knew what something felt like, they shared feelings that probably no one else in the mansion had felt before, besides Pansy, but she didn't count as she didn't really have much feelings for Blaise anyway. Hermione had the same fleeting thought.

"Oh my God," Hermione exclaimed suddenly, "Speaking of love, guess what I found?"

"A way for me to get a divorce without looking bad?" Draco suggested.

"No, no, though I can look into that for you if you want," Hermione said, "I found ashwinder eggs!"

Draco was blank. "I'm too drunk to process what that exactly means."

"You only use those for love potions! Someone's brewed it or is trying to or just left it. I don't know exactly…"

"You think someone might be brewing a love potion here?" Draco said.

"I don't know, my brain can't function either," Hermione yawned, suddenly not in the mood to think, "I'm going to bed."

"Wait," Draco said, firming his grip on her hand, "This is lame, but can you stay with me tonight? No, not like that," he said, noticing the scowl on her face, "I mean, you could stay on the other end of the bed… I just," he couldn't believe he was admitting this to her, "I just don't want to sleep alone feeling this vulnerable."

"You sound like a girl!" Hermione said, but climbed sloppily into his bed anyway. Even in her state of mind she knew what he meant. There was that dread of falling asleep alone and drunk when you weren't supposed to that somehow left a person feeling empty.

Draco followed and kept distance like he said, but Hermione seemed to find him and snuggled up next to him. Draco didn't care because he was drunk and it didn't hurt to have someone fall asleep in his arms for once. It felt so foreign to him now, but it was nice and Hermione's hair had a nice mint and flower smell. Hermione, still disoriented, found Draco's lips and kissed them. He kissed her back and she mumbled, "Good night, ferret," and the both of them drifted off into a drunken slumber.

ooo

Harry and Ginny had just finished a dreadful tickling match and were now lying side by side on their bed.

Ginny, still giggling, reached over and placed a loving arm over Harry. "What do you think life will be like with kids?"

"It's gonna be great," Harry replied, running his fingers through her ginger hair.

"When I was younger, I thought I'd be scared, but I'm not scared at all. Being with you just makes me feel…safe," Ginny gushed.

Harry kissed her forehead, "That's because I'd never let anything happen to you or our family."

The couple had never felt happier in their lives. Years of marriage, good jobs, good friends, wonderful vacation, loving family and now a growing family…

Ginny bit her lip and tried to refrain from bring up the subject, but it just came out, "You know… Ron and Hermione probably felt like this at one point and I'm pretty sure something's up with the Malfoys, I always see Astoria staring at Blaise. I think I may have even seen them walking together once..."

"What are you trying to get at?" Harry asked curiously.

Ginny sighed. "I just… I'm just aware that feelings change and things can happen…"

Harry shook his head fiercely, "Ginny, we're different. You know me and I know you and I trust us. There is no doubt in my mind and never has been about us."

"It's not that I have doubts, I'm just aware," Ginny said, and though she spoke the truth, it did help to hear those comforting words. "But I think being aware makes all the difference."

"I agree," Harry said, beaming at her. "It's not some fairytale, it's something we need to work for and we do everyday. But know that I love you and I'd never leave you."

Ginny believed him with all her heart and tilted her head towards his to give him a gentle and meaningful kiss.

ooo

Ron was sleeping in bed next to Lavender, who was knocked out from all the firewhiskey she had. He was sure she intended to pounce on him once they got into the room but as soon as she got on to the bed she fell asleep. Ron was too scared to go outside to his own room. He was afraid of things he didn't want to hear, though he was sure it was a trick. But he didn't think it'd be proper to go in and pounding on Draco's door to find out the truth. He was sure a drunk Hermione wouldn't hesitate in the least to Stun him. Hermione and Draco, having a passionate drunken night under the sheets, though? Drunk or not, that wasn't either of their styles, and besides Draco was married. Of course, it was no secret to anyone in the mansion who had been paying attention that Astoria and Blaise clearly had a thing, whatever it was. But still, it was Hermione, and she wouldn't do that.

Ron thought hard about why this bugged him. There were the obvious reasons of course: that was his ex wife and his former enemy kissing out there. But he knew, and he knew that Hermione knew, that there was nothing between them anymore. Despite the messy way things ended between them, the fact remained that they both knew it would end. Lavender was just a mistake that grew into something more, that something more that he didn't like but couldn't help. Lavender had been convenient. She was a nice girl but Ron doubted he'd want to spend the rest of his life with her. He wasn't even sure if he'd consider her a real girlfriend. But having her around for so long led him to think that he had been dependent on having someone around and was a little bit envious that Hermione had been perfectly fine alone. Of course he was sure she had her bad nights, and her attitude towards he and Lavender proved that she wasn't completely over it, but the fact remained that she wasn't with anyone which meant that she was strong enough to be on her own.

And Ron realized that he had been dependent on someone because he always had Hermione by his side, whether it was as a friend or a wife. Now that he didn't have her, he leeched on to someone else. But this isn't what Ron wanted. More than anything, he wanted his friend back. He didn't care if she was screwing Draco Malfoy, or any of the Quidditch players in the vicinity, or hell, even if she decided to turn to girls. He just wanted to be friends with her again.

ooo

A/N: Thoughts? I really do take reviews into consideration, good, bad, whatever! So please let me know if I'm doing okay! In other news, the story's actually taken a toll in a direction I didn't think it would, resulting in it being slightly longer than I expected, but I'm enjoying writing it. Oh, also the first few chapters are a bit long, but after a while they get shorter. Just fyi! Okay, thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hermione felt an arm placed around her waist and stomach, which was odd, since she usually slept alone. It wasn't bothering her immensely and felt rather nice, and considering she wanted to continue sleeping she should just leave it alone, but she figured she should turn around and at least find out who it was. She slowly turned and cracked her eyes open. She gave a frightened shriek upon seeing the white blonde hair and face of Draco, only inches away from hers.

Draco's eyes shot open at her shriek. "What is it, Astoria?" he said, thinking she would be the only person possibly shrieking in front of him on their bed, but then he saw Hermione and yelled, "AHHH! Granger! What are you doing in my bed?"

Hermione accidentally rolled off the bed in her haste to get away from Draco. "Me? What kind of poison did you slip in my drink?" She paled as she got up. "Please, don't tell me…we…Oh god…"

Draco desperately tried to remember if such an atrocity happened, "No, we're fully clothed," he said confidently.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, but then said, "Well, obviously we got too drunk, so something happened!" She looked out the window. It was still a bit dark out, but she could see hints of blue, some orange and yellow, peaking through. It was nearing dawn.

"Okay…we got drunk…talked. Do you remember running upstairs?" Draco asked, starting to remember bits and pieces.

"I think so…" Hermione nodded her head. "I think I told you about Ron."

"Oh, shit, I think I told you about Astoria," Draco said, now standing on the opposite side of the bed, "I swear if you tell anyone…"

Hermione glared at him, "Like I remember much of what was said." She sort of did but either way wouldn't disclose it to anyone. She knew how personal that kind of stuff was, especially since she'd been through it.

The two of them racked their brains to try and figure out what exactly happened.

"Granger," Draco swallowed, "I think we kissed."

"Why?" Hermione cried out. "The universe hates me!"

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Draco said, offended. "Besides, I think we did it to make Weasley jealous or something."

Hermione thought about this for a moment. "Well, okay that makes sense. Do you remember anything else?" Hermione remembered a few things, like being overly friendly and touchy with him. But she wasn't going to readily admit that!

_Just you cuddling with me, giving me a goodnight kiss_, Draco thought. He decided not to mention it, feeling she might go crazy denying it, or coming to terms with it. "Not really," he shook his head.

"I better go before your wife gets back," Hermione said, heading for the door.

"Wait," Draco called, "What are you going to tell Weasley?"

Hermione shrugged, "Nothing. It's none of his business."

"He might spread rumors," Draco said.

Hermione squinted her eyes evilly, "He'll keep his mouth shut if he knows what's good for him. Besides I could care less. If he thinks we had a little fling then all the more funny to me, as long as we both know the truth."

She opened the door and slammed it on her way out. Draco chuckled to himself and realized it was the first morning in nearly a year that he had woken up feeling slightly happy, with no worries about his marriage. This was quickly met with panic as he thought to himself, _did I just genuinely enjoy time with Granger_? He decided he needed an ice cold glass of water. This just felt bizarre.

ooo

Hermione walked down the halls to her own room, trying to remember what had just happened the previous night.

Yes she had gotten drunk with Draco Malfoy. No, nothing happened, at least nothing bad: they revealed a little bit of themselves to each other, shared a few kisses, a few touchy moments…

Hermione knew that the reason she had been touchy because that's what happened when she got drunk. She'd never had one night stands or anything like that, but she recalled being touchy and friendly with Viktor Krum and a few other random guys at some parties. Though, she never had the urge to kiss them goodnight, or cuddle with them…

This brought Hermione to another horrifying thought. Why had Draco let her fall asleep with him? She didn't want to bring the question up with him because he would say it was because he was drunk and feeling vulnerable and after all it was her who made the move to fall asleep in his arms. But why?

_It's because you were drunk, Hermione_, she kept telling herself, _just drunk, nothing more_.

She surely wasn't attracted to him, or at least she told herself she wasn't. She did admit there was something endearing about him last night, though. He had been so raw and open and she knew exactly how that felt.

_Yes, I felt sorry for him!_ Hermione thought.

But it still didn't mean she had to kiss him goodnight, or even sleep near him, especially when he said they didn't have to be close. But then again he didn't push her away either.

Then Hermione figured it out. It was because they had both been lonely and to be in someone's arms just felt nice for a change and being drunk gave them an excuse to fill the void of loneliness. She knew this must have been the reason. Though she felt there was still something missing from her conclusion (maybe something she was trying to push in the back of her head), she felt satisfied enough, and found herself nearly running into Astoria.

"Oh, whoops," Hermione said, "Sorry!" But she suddenly felt disdain for the woman and what she was doing to Draco.

Astoria raised an eyebrow and said, "My apologies, Miss Granger," and continued walking away to her and her husband's room.

ooo

"I'm in love with Harry Potter!" Ginny announced, barging into Hermione's room. She had expected Hermione to still be asleep, deep inside the covers, but no one was there. Ginny looked around and found the bathroom door closed.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom in her bathrobe and a towel over her head. She looked at Ginny, scowling. "I could have been naked, you know."

Ginny just giggled happily, "Why are you up so early?"

"No reason," Hermione said quickly.

"So how was your night?" Ginny plopped on to Hermione's bed.

"Oh, it was good," Hermione said in a low voice, "No hangovers or anything, you know…came straight to my room to sleep after some conversation with Malfoy. Yes, that was all…"

"So was Malfoy a bad drunk?" Ginny asked.

"I could hardly really tell, I mean we only had a couple drinks, and like I said I went straight to sleep after that. I was really tired, you see…" Hermione lied.

Gabrielle's head popped into the room, "Good morning, ladies! Hermione, did you and Draco have a good time? I was wondering what you were up to when you ran up the stairs together, quite peculiar!" Gabrielle giggled.

Hermione forgot there may have been witnesses. She gulped. "Oh, we just had to run up to Ron and Lavender to, um, give, I mean tell them something."

"I had thought other things!" Gabrielle said mischievously, "You had been talking for hours, it seemed! But of course Draco is a married man and I know you would never do such a thing," she smiled before making her leaving, "Well nice speaking with you ladies!"

Hermione wanted to bang her head against the wall. Women were such gossip queens! When she turned to make up another story to Ginny, she couldn't tell if Ginny was amused, upset, or excited. Hermione supposed she saw a little bit of everything on the redhead's face.

"Malfoy?" Ginny said incredulously. "Of all the single guys in that room last night?"

Hermione couldn't think of a story so she thought of the next best thing, "Let's go for a swim, Gin."

"But you just got out of the shower-"

"That's alright. We're witches we can clean ourselves without all that. Besides, how much longer will you be able to look as good as you do now in a two-piece?"

This seemed to distract Ginny for a moment because she seemed to think hard about it and say, "You're right. I gotta enjoy it before this belly gets big!" Hermione sighed to herself but then Ginny added, "We'll talk about it at the pool," and she walked out of the room to get ready. Hermione could swear she saw a grin playing on Ginny's face.

ooo

The indoor pool was magnificent. Though it was on the lower level, magic must have made it reflect what the outside weather looked like. It was currently bright with sunlight. The rectangular shaped pool contained clear blue water against golden tiles and a marble floor. Chairs, couches, and tables were everywhere along the room. Along the back center of the room was the Jacuzzi. A waterfall display was on either side of the pool, free for anyone to splash into as they swam.

"I'm telling you, Gin, nothing happened!" Hermione said, "Besides what I just told you." She had explained to Ginny most of the truth, leaving out anything after the fake kiss that was displayed for Ron and any personal things Draco and her told each other.

Ginny was sitting in a corner of the pool while Hermione sat on one of the chairs. "Are you sure? I feel like there was something more and you're just not telling me."

"Why would you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Because I know you, Hermione," Ginny said, "And I don't know. You just look…different this morning. There's more color in your face…and you don't look so annoyed."

"I had a good sleep," Hermione defended. She technically wasn't lying. Falling asleep in Draco's arms did feel nice, despite whatever inner feelings she had about it, "And for goodness sake, he's married, not to mention this is Malfoy we're talking about."

"Oh, please," Ginny replied, waving her hand as if to brush off the matter, "anyone with half a brain can see that the Malfoys aren't really together. Not that I'm saying I approve of you getting drunk and possibly having a hot night with Malfoy-"

"Which I certainly did not!"

"-but I'm saying if you did it's not too horrible."

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm just teasing!" Ginny said with a soft smile, "But it's just nice to see you get all worked up about a guy, even if it is Malfoy," Ginny paused before asking, "So is he a good kisser?"

"Ginny!" Hermione said again, fighting the urge to blush because, well, yeah, he actually was.

From the doorway, someone cleared their voice, "Hermione?"

The two girls looked at a shabby-haired Ron in the entrance of the room.

"Ron," Ginny quickly intervened, "Aren't you suppose to be spending time with Harry?"

"Yeah, we talked for a bit," Ron said nervously, "But he said maybe I should come down here, and you know… well you don't, but he said I should come down and…well he agreed that I should talk to Hermione, you know, alone."

Hermione glared at him, but was curious. There were numerous times that Harry had unsuccessfully tried to get his two best friends to be on speaking terms again. After this week's events so far she didn't see why Harry would try to do such a thing now, especially since Ginny was so against it. Ginny knew it was like nuclear warfare trying to get them to talk. But if Harry agreed now he must have really believed that whatever Ron would say might work.

"Harry agreed with you?" Ginny said slowly, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah," Ron said, hands in pocket.

Ginny looked to Hermione, who just stared with her head cocked to the side. "Hermione?"

Hermione nodded to Ginny and to Ron's astonishment actually got up and walked over towards him. "Whatever you need to say you can say in front of Ginny."

"I'd rather not," Ron said, but quickly added, "I don't mind, but I feel like it's something that should be between just us two…"

The two went to the corner of the room, a secluded enough area where no one else could really hear. Ginny began splashing around anyway, in addition to the noise the waterfalls made.

Hermione crossed her arms, "Speak."

"Now first I just wanna admit after seeing you and Malfoy kiss last night - yeah I saw - I was pretty shocked. I instantly thought it was a trick, though," Hermione raised her eyebrow at this, "But then I realized that it doesn't matter whether or not it was a trick," Hermione tried not to show any change in emotion on her face at this, but inside she was slightly taken back, "You see, 'Mione, I didn't really know how to handle all this which is why I've been such a git. But I've been really frustrated at you being so mean." Hermione opened her mouth but Ron went on, "I know you have every right to be upset. But I think you and I can both agree that whether or not Lavender was in the picture, it wasn't gonna last…"

Hermione couldn't help but agree with this, but she said nothing, only nodded her head in the slightest.

"What I'm saying is," Ron sighed, forgetting where his point was going, "we obviously weren't meant to be together. And it doesn't matter that you snogged Malfoy or whatever happened or not, because of that – that we're not meant to be together. If that makes sense…" Ron saw that Hermione understood and continued, "And what I'm trying to further get at is I'm sorry for everything that happened. I'm sorry that it was such an ugly way to end something that was once really great, even if it wasn't bound to last. I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'm sorry for being such an asshole. But most of all, I'm sorry that I lost you as a friend," Hermione's face finally showed a change in emotion. She looked completely surprised at everything that Ron was saying, but he continued, "I really want you back as a friend. I know that won't be today, or maybe not even in the near future, but I just hope someday we can try to be friends again."

Everything that Hermione had ever wanted to hear from Ron, but had been keeping him from saying, had finally come out. She knew that he wanted to say these things for some time, but she wasn't ready to let it go, so she always rejected him before he could even start. She knew if she held on to all the anger, it meant she was still able to care about something. And now that he said it, she felt like she was ready to forgive. Forget, never, but forgive was definitely it, because everything he said was true, and he said it perfectly, in his own sort of way. She didn't know why, but she felt like it was now the time to accept it and move on with life. She just had some strange feeling that something else was finally coming ahead, though she couldn't put her finger on it…

"Okay," was what Hermione finally said after some time. Even though she had already forgiven Ron in her head, it didn't mean she was going to be so easy on the surface, "I'm sorry too. And someday, I'm sure we can be friends, maybe even the way we used to be friends, but it will take time, and you're right – it definitely won't be today. But, I promise I will be civil with you and La-" Hermione was forgiving but she still did not want to say the name, fearing she'd choke and break on it, "your friend, especially since we'll be stuck here the next few days all together."

Ron was positively beaming and sent Hermione a warm smile. She didn't smile back, but her face was more kind and more gentle than it have ever been towards Ron in nearly two years. They were both finally on the mend. They weren't friends, but it was finally a start.

Ron was about to leave, but Hermione said, "And for the record, it was a joke, just a drunken joke," but she was afraid she was saying it more to reassure herself than him, but she would never admit it.

ooo

Harry had encouraged Ron to tell Hermione everything he was telling him. It somehow felt right and more honest and genuine than Ron had ever been. Of course, he also encouraged it because he didn't want to hear anymore stories about Hermione and Draco kissing. The images in his head of the two were enough to make him shudder. Though Harry wished the kiss was just a figment of Ron's imagination, he agreed that it must have been a drunken way to freak him out.

Besides, Hermione wouldn't do that, especially not with a married man. So Harry concluded that he had nothing to worry about. Even if Draco wasn't married, he wouldn't worry because it's not like Draco was an evil person anymore, but then again he was still a Malfoy… Anyway it was just a kiss and really none of his business. If Hermione wanted to kiss married Malfoys that was fine by him, although his stomach was starting to tell him otherwise…

Harry returned to more positive and less nauseating thoughts. Soon Ginny and he would be parents, he was sure his best friends would be on good terms within due time, and life seemed to be going well. There were no prickling scars, death eaters, or any types of war. There were only good times, and more ahead.

"Harry Potter," an admiring voice said.

Harry looked up from his seat in the back court yard to a young blonde woman. "Hello," he smiled politely, "I don't believe I've ever met you."

The blonde smiled the same kind of bright smile that was plastered over Adrienne's face when she was on the clock, only this woman's smile was less plastic, and a little appraising.

"I'm Victoria, the other host. We've been busy with reservations and keeping things tidy, Adrienne and I, but I finally got some break time."

"Adrienne? But I've seen her in the lounge," Harry recalled.

"We get the evenings off. Adrienne likes to mingle with guests. It's so easy to meet a wonderful variety of people here, but I usually prefer to spend my spare time at home."

Harry just nodded in agreement, sipping his coffee. He felt her gaze piercing him.

"You're a legend," Victoria said breathlessly, "You're the reason my generation can live in peace the way we have been."

"Er – I suppose?" Harry said uneasily. He was never good with taking compliments, "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Oh, you're really not that much younger…I would say we're in the same generation…"

Victoria realized that it was time for her to get back and swung her blonde ponytail behind her, "It was nice meeting you, Harry Potter," and she walked away.

Harry was relieved to see her go because she made him feel strangely uncomfortable.

ooo

A/N: This chapter was originally really long, like the first two, and actually the rest of the story, so I've decided to split them all in half. Don't want to give too much away in a chapter! :) Thank you all for the views and reviews, even though they aren't much. I appreciate them. Keep em coming if you like it! I promise it gets better and I'm really enjoying myself! Also, I'm just going to make this rated M because later on it gets more hot and heavy than I thought it would, though nothing too explicit, but you'll have a warning for that anyway. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hermione spent her afternoon in the library. It was really just a place to get away for a bit. She knew no one really bothered with libraries on vacations, or even at school for that matter, so it served as a safe zone.

A lot of things were running through her mind, from Draco, to Ron, to ashwinder eggs and love potions… She wasn't sure if finding ashwinder eggs was a problem. People also used it for colds and there was really no reason for anyone to be using love potions in the mansion. That would be ridiculous. But then again Hermione had learned anything was possible in the magical world, really. But she decided to leave it alone until some other suspicious ingredient or event popped up.

"'Mione," Harry's voice made her jump in surprise, nearly dropping her book.

"Harry, you scared me!" Hermione thought maybe she should mention the ashwinder egg to Harry but thought against it because it seemed like such a petty problem.

Harry didn't say anything at first but finally chose, "Say, 'Mione, are you and Ron…"

"We're not going to kill each other, if that's what you're asking."

"Good, good," Harry nodded, "Did you and Malfoy really-"

"Nothing happened," Hermione said, brushing it off, a little too much, "Just a joke, that's all."

"Okay," Harry replied, sounding less apprehensive, "Not that it would be bad-"

"It would," Hermione interrupted.

"-Just curious about it," Harry finished, "Well, I'll see you for dinner!" And he left the library in quick strides.

Someone else came walking into the library. It was Theodore Nott, and he stared at Hermione for a moment, seemingly suppressing a laugh.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"Nothing…" he smirked and walked away and busied himself with some books. She rolled her eyes, and was briefly reminded of what kind of books  
Draco said he liked. She wondered if it was true, and then realized she didn't care and really didn't want to know. She had no interest whatsoever in anything that had to do with Theodore Nott.

Hermione continued her reading for another hour. She could never get enough information out of A History of Magic. Soon, she found herself yawning and decided it was time for a nap. She went upstairs and, to her great delight, did not run into anyone. She sunk into her sheets and went to sleep.

Upon waking up, she noticed the sun was gone and there was nothing but twinkling stars in the night sky. She explored her options for the evening. What she wanted to do was go down to the lounge and have a bite to eat and a couple of drinks to herself. But she panicked at the thought of Draco suddenly joining her for drinks again. She had been avoiding him all day, not that it was hard, seeing as they didn't usually spend any time together anyway, but she didn't want to feel awkward if she did happen to run into him. There was no real reason to feel awkward, of course, because nothing happened. Still, she didn't want to risk it. She'd go down and grab the strongest drink on the menu, some food, and a couple firewhiskeys (for backup), and take it back up to her room to enjoy it in solitude. She smiled at the genius of her plan.

ooo

Draco enjoyed his day by himself for the most part. Even Astoria's unwanted presence didn't really bother him. He supposed getting drunk and letting out a lot of feelings was a relief. Hermione was not his first choice to reveal his problems to, but he realized he didn't really have anyone to talk to about it and she seemed to understand the most, drunk as she was. He wouldn't dare mention it sober though, definitely not.

He decided he'd have lunch with Astoria for show in the back of the mansion, clearly oblivious to the whisperings about their marriage. They didn't speak much, but the tension seemed to be less for some reason.

Draco noticed the blonde host going up to Harry. He thought he may have seen a mad glint in her eyes, but decided it was probably just his imagination.

"She's a very big Harry Potter fan," Astoria commented, "I heard her bragging a couple nights ago when I… well she was talking to some friend through the floo about it in the sitting room. She was going on about how excited she was to have Harry Potter as a guest."

"Crazed Harry Potter fans, what's new?" Draco said, not even realizing Astoria had almost slipped and brought up being out a couple nights ago with Blaise. "I bet that other girl's in love with him too? The Mrs. Potter's got competition."

"No, I saw the other host coming out from one of those Quidditch players rooms this morning on my…" Astoria trailed off.

Draco raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

"You're in a good mood today," Astoria said when he didn't strike some nasty comment at her, "How was your night?"

"Less riveting that yours, I imagine. But more free, nonetheless," Draco replied.

This did not bother Astoria in the least bit. In fact, she was hoping her husband would cheat too so she wouldn't feel so bad. Blaise and her whispering to each other every night how much they loved each other and wouldn't be sneaking off otherwise didn't really make up for the whole cheating thing.

"That's nice," Astoria was rather enjoying the casual conversation she was having with her husband. If anything, they had always been good friends, perhaps better friends than lovers.

Draco didn't really mind Astoria's infidelity as much that afternoon, maybe because of being with Hermione the night before, even though nothing happened. He was mainly thinking about a way to divorce Astoria without looking bad and without affecting their child. Nothing came to mind. But his thoughts drifted into another subject when he realized what she had told him about that host. She was a Harry Potter fan, which meant she may have motives to make love potions and such. He vaguely remembered Hermione telling him about love potions the night before. He had to run the news to her later. While this shouldn't have excited him, it sort of did anyway. He didn't know why, but settled with the fact that there was something to look forward to on this trip rather than walking around sulking in misery. He somehow felt that was just partially the reason, but couldn't find to think of (or admit to) any other reasons.

ooo

That night after dinner Draco went looking for Hermione. He figured she'd be in the lounge having drinks, and he was right. She seemed to be in a rush though and it appeared she was going to be taking her food and drinks and what looked like several bottles of firewhiskey upstairs with her.

"_Wingardium Levi____-_" Hermione began.

"Do you need help with that?" Draco came from behind. Hermione nearly dropped all her belongings, but Draco flicked his wand and everything was up in the air under his command.

Hermione shut her eyes tightly dreading that something like this would happen, but her luck that day had been good so far. Why did he have to show up now of all times?

"You look like you're about to throw yourself a party," Draco commented.

Hermione turned around and met his gaze, "No, well I just felt like being in my room tonight."

"Oh, good, there was something I wanted to talk to you about in private anyway," Draco said, leading her out the door, still levitating her items. He seemed to notice her uneasiness so he said, "Its okay, right?"

Hermione couldn't reject because the look on his face was just so innocent. What the hell was she being so paranoid about anyway? It was Malfoy for goodness sakes. If he wasn't worried about feelings then why should she be? She would try her best to keep him away from her liquor, though.

"No, just… I haven't eaten yet."

They got to Hermione's room and she motioned for him to set everything on the coffee table. They took seats opposite of each other on the couches.

Hermione began munching, "So what's new?" She popped open one of her firewhiskey bottles and suddenly felt rude for not offering Draco any. She just hoped he wouldn't agree, "Did you want some food, or a firewhiskey?"

He took a firewhiskey. Damnit, Hermione thought. "I already ate," Draco said and began to sip, "Though I should warn you that beer before liquor makes you sicker."

"Do you know that from prior experience?" Hermione asked curiously, still drinking her firewhiskey. "Or is that just suppose to rhyme?"

Draco shrugged, "A lot of things happened in the Slytherin common room," he grinned wickedly.

Hermione took a look at her mixed drink, "Well I'll just set that aside and not drink it then."

"We need to keep an eye on that blonde host, what's her name?" Draco said, taking a gulp of his firewhiskey.

"Victoria, if I recall correctly," Hermione said, finishing the last bit of snack she had, "Why?"

"Astoria told me she fancies Potter. Well her exact words were 'she's a Harry Potter fan', but either way, it's a reason to make love potions."

Hermione thought about this for a moment, remembering the ashwinder eggs and what she had told Draco, "True. We won't rule that one out. But I had a thought… there's also your wife and Pansy."

"Astoria and Pansy?" Draco asked incredulously. "They hate each other."

"Yes, but, wouldn't it be Slytherin-like to work together for a common cause?"

"Common cause?"

"I don't mean to be so blunt, but the two women are stuck in a rather unfortunate predicament," Hermione said, gulping down the last of her first firewhiskey. She suddenly felt more confident and the worries and paranoia of the day seem to never have been there.

Draco was also feeling the effects of the firewhiskey, "That is true. But it's not Pansy's style. She refuses to get a divorce. I'm telling you her reputation is everything to her. My wife on the other hand… I don't think her and Blaise need love potions, they already seem to be smitten with each other…" The last part he expected to come out bitter, but it was merely said as a statement. This surprised him, as well as Hermione, but both concluded it was the effects of the firewhiskey. They began drinking their second bottles, oblivious to the fact that they were drinking rather fast.

"Alright, so I guess we can rule them out. It's definitely not Luna or Ginny or me. But either way, just because I found ashwinder egg doesn't mean anyone is brewing love potions, but yeah keeping an eye on that Victoria girl would be a good idea."

There was really nothing more to say on the matter. They both waited for that awkward silence that would come soon after their discussion was finished, but it never did. Instead, their conversation seemed to come more easily, and within the hour (and after 2 bottles of firewhiskey) they were laughing, drunk and Draco was crawling and rolling around on the floor.

"No! You're lying!" Hermione screeched, gripping her stomach to keep herself from falling over.

Draco stood up, "I'm telling you! That's what Pansy looks like when she's drunk. One time she landed in Crabbe's lap in the common room. Snape walked in and looked so disgusted he didn't even say anything."

The two burst out laughing even harder. They stopped finally and Draco had an epiphany.

"Let's go to the roof!"

"What?" Hermione replied. The idea seemed strange to her.

"I bet it looks really nice!" Draco said. He took her hand, "Come on!"

"How are we going to get on the roof?" Hermione asked. They were now running out the door and could hear that same jazz music playing from the lounge downstairs.

"Well, first we have to look for a door that leads to it," Draco said simply, "If not, well we are capable of magic!"

"Oh right," Hermione replied. Why hadn't she thought of that? Drunken inhibitions made her slow.

They found a little door in some oblique area of the third floor. Hermione pushed it open. It was dark, save one candle, and as big as a small closet. There were black, metal, spiral stairs that led up. Hermione walked first, with Draco close behind her, still holding on to her hand. She finally reached the top, where there was a door. She opened it and there before her was the sight of everything that the mansion overlooked. The stars twinkled in the night sky, the moon reflected its light into the dark ocean, giving it a glittering appeal. The wind was blowing, and waves of the ocean were crashing into the cliffs.

"Wow," Hermione said, "This is absolutely breathtaking."

"Come on, let's sit," Draco said, leading the way now. They let their feet dangle off the roof in the back of the mansion.

They started talking about other, more serious things: life at Hogwarts, life during the war, life after the war. They had spoken of things they never really even revealed to their own best friends, pains they never really thought to talk about with anyone else. When the liquor seemed to fade, Hermione conjured up one from thin air.

"That's brilliant," Draco commented, and they proceeded to drink some more.

Why they were doing this seemed a blur to them now. It was just a series of events that led from one to another. Nothing was ever planned, but they were enjoying it now.

"Let's go back, I'm cold," Hermione said.

The two got up, rather messily, and Hermione led the way back to the door. They were stumbling and laughing but held on to each other.

"Wait," Hermione said, pressing her ear on the door. "I can hear something."

She heard the voices of two lovers giggling like they were in school. And she knew who those voices were, and she was glad it wasn't Draco listening.

"Never mind," she said, "Let's just stay up here for a bit."

Draco frowned, "Come on, I wanna go back down. What is it?" He asked suspiciously.

Hermione bit her lip and hesitantly let him listen, waiting for a highly emotional reaction, but she didn't get it.

Draco shrugged, "It's not like I didn't know." But she could tell that he was somewhat affected. Its one thing to know about what was going on, but witnessing it in any form was completely different. Still, he remained calm.

The door below slammed shut and there were no more murmurs of forbidden love.

"Let's go," Hermione said. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and led him back down and finally to the third floor. She resisted the urge to be touchy with him again, despite what the liquor was telling her to do. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hermione attempted to depart with him but saw a look on his face and she knew he would feel the same as the night before. He didn't say anything.

"Alright, come on," Hermione said, leading him back to her room.

"You don't mind, do you?" Draco said quietly.

"No."

Hermione, desperate to lighten the mood, offered Draco another firewhiskey. They were treading on dangerous grounds now, as far as alcohol went, but he agreed to it anyway and she didn't think it was right for him to be drinking while she just watched, so she took one too.

They ended up laying on the bed, side by side, but not touching, staring up at the roof of the canopy. They talked more nonsense, laughing, serious talk, everything. It seemed like they'd talked about everything and had been talking for hours, but really it had just been three hours since they started drinking. They turned to face each other now, faces both red from all the liquor and eyes both squinted.

"I want to divorce her," Draco said.

"Why don't you then?" Hermione said. The answer seemed so simple. "I got a one. It wasn't too bad."

"We have a child. And I love that child. He's my first priority."

"Hmm, that's true. But I don't know, think of a solution. You could live in the same house and raise the child, but not be together I suppose? From what I remember your house is huge."

"My parents would hate me," Draco replied, suddenly pulling Hermione close, wrapping an arm around her waist and back. The gesture didn't bother either of them. It just all seemed natural.

"I'm sure you will find a way to make it work. Sometimes sacrifices must be made in order to be happy and to do what's right," Hermione said casually.

At any other time and under sober circumstances she would feel uneasy talking about this subject, but she didn't. She seriously felt like they were long lost friends or something. Former worries of them kissing were absent from her mind and she just felt comfortable where she was.

"Hmm," Draco said and began humming melodies he didn't even know he knew.

The two of them enjoyed silence in close proximity. Hermione shut her eyes, unable to keep them open because of the amount of alcohol in her system. Draco stared at her and wondered how they ended up spending this kind of significant time together during this trip. He was grateful, though, because she was really good company…unexpected good company…a very pretty former enemy who was good company. Because of her and her kindness (albeit drunk kindness), he didn't have to sleep alone tonight. He pulled her closer and she stirred against him, fighting the urge to fall asleep, but was too drunk to keep her eyes open. She just rested her head against his chest and Draco kissed her on the forehead lightly. Hermione looked up and smiled a little. Draco reached down and kissed her on the mouth. She kissed him back.

"Goodnight, Granger," Draco said, and for the second night in a row they fell asleep in a drunken slumber together.

ooo

A/N: Hope you enjoy. Next chapter's got some surprises I'd say :) Stick around for more and remember to review to let me know how you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I forgot to put these on the last few chapters! But you know this is JK's world, I merely tried interfering. :)

**Chapter Five**

"Granger," Draco nudged Hermione, who was still in his arms. It was nearing dawn.

"What?" she mumbled, making no move to get up.

"You are aware of our position in your bed, right?" Draco asked lazily. He didn't want to get up either, but he was semi-sober now and didn't want to wake up to her shrieking again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Hermione said, dismissing it. She threw an arm over him. "I'll yell at you about it in a bit."

Well if it didn't bother her, it didn't bother him…

ooo

Hermione woke up, feeling a warm body pressed against hers. She didn't shriek because she knew who it was and quickly just tried to remember if any indecencies happened. All she remembered was lots and lots of talking and laughing. She thought remembering this would make her feel uneasy, but it didn't. She knew it felt nice for the both of them, at the time, at least.

"Are you up now, Granger?" Draco mumbled, unmoving save the grumbling of his chest.

"Yeah," Hermione said, not really moving either.

"You're not screaming?"

"Neither are you," she snapped, "Besides, this is my bed. I left your room yesterday, so you know, it's only polite to leave my room today."

Draco yawned casually, "What time is it?"

"I'd guess nine or ten."

He groaned, "Too early!"

"Get up!" she said, shaking him a little.

He only tightened his hold on her, "Come on, Granger, five more minutes."

"Well, can I at least get up?" Hermione said irritably, even though inside she was surprised and rather content with that suggestion.

"No, just get up when I do."

Hermione admitted defeat, "Fine." Draco moved his hand up towards her hair and began running his fingers through it.

"What are you doing? Are you still drunk?" Hermione said with a slight panic in her voice.

"Relax, Granger," Draco said calmly, his eyes still shut, "You're hair feels nice. It smells good too, like mint and flowers."

"Mint and flowers? That's not what I use, Malfoy!"

"Shh, just take a nap."

Hermione wanted to glare at him but thought against it since he wouldn't be able to see. She just shut her eyes.

ooo

Harry knocked on Hermione's door after Ginny sent him up. Ginny wanted to do some more rock climbing and Harry quickly warned her not to duel or fly around with those Quidditch players, because he didn't want her to have any accidents. They smiled lovingly and Harry made his way upstairs to check on Hermione. It was nearly noon and he hadn't heard from her since the library the day before. Harry and Ginny decided she probably wanted time to herself, and they didn't press the matter. They, too, wanted some alone time.

Harry walked in to an interesting display. Half-eaten plates of food, bottles of firewhiskey, and pillows from the couch were all over the coffee table and floor. He got a little scared.

"Hermione?" he whispered, nearing the bed in fear of what he might see.

He let out a breath after seeing it was just her on the bed, eyes still shut.

But then the bathroom door opened and out came Draco.

"Granger, you can get up now," he said, and then turned to see Harry.

The both of them just looked at each other, Harry's mouth agape, and Draco's eyes wide.

Hermione sat up in the bed, "Alright, Malfoy," she yawned, "What time is it now? I swear if it's nearing noon…" But she stopped mid-sentence at seeing Harry in the room. It didn't make it any better that they were looking at each other not knowing what to say.

The moment of silence must have only been a few seconds, but it seemed like forever for all of them.

"It's not what it looks like, Harry," Hermione said in an even voice. If she showed panic through her voice that would make things worse, "He was just here to um, you know, talk to me about stuff."

Draco cleared his throat, "Yeah, there's a lot to talk about."

"You guys have stuff to talk about?" Harry managed to say.

"Yes, of course, Harry. We're… we're friends," Hermione said.

Harry was so lost. "Friends?"

"We had a few drinks and just talked and fell asleep in the same bed," Draco let out without taking a breath. Hermione winced. This was apparently the wrong thing to say. He wasn't supposed to admit he had spent the night in her room! "Just like last night," he added. Hermione wanted to smack him.

"Malfoy!" Hermione squealed, "You're making things worse!"

Harry looked sick. "Okay, guys, it's none of my business what's going on-"

"There's nothing going on!" Draco and Hermione both replied.

Harry raised his hands up. "It's none of my business. But ugh, this is just the strangest thing I've ever encountered in my life. And I've been through some crazy shit. It's not bad it's just weird, okay? It's like envisioning Pansy and Ron or something."

"Oh! Come on, Potter! That's gross!" Draco said.

"See what I mean?" Harry retorted. He backed into the door, nearly tripping over bottles of liquor. "I'll just pretend I didn't see this. See you later, Hermione."

ooo

"Ginny Weasley," a serene voice called from behind Ginny.

Ginny turned around, wiping off the seat from her face. On the right, somehow Arrol had convinced Mark to duel him.

"It's Ginny Potter now," Ginny replied happily to the blonde.

"My apologies…" Victoria said, "How are you guys enjoying your stay?"

Ginny began gushing about how much she loved the place.

"So you spend time alone in the afternoons?" Victoria asked curiously.

"It's my me time," Ginny said, "And we like to catch up with all our old friends and get to know new ones too!"

The ladies directed their attention to the duel. Arrol had just turned daggers of ice sent by Mark back at him as a whip of water. Mark cried, "Protego!" leaving the water to splash all over the dueling floor. Arrol was momentarily distracted when Mark called out, "Expelliarmus!" leaving Arrol wandless and defeated.

Harry then came walking through the doors, followed closely by Adrienne. Adrienne walked over to Arrol, batting her lashes at him. Even though he had just lost the duel, he smiled wickedly upon seeing the brunette host.

"Hi, sweetie," Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss.

Victoria looked really uncomfortable so she decided on dismissing herself, "Well, enjoy your day, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"She creeps me out," Harry said as soon as Victoria was out of hearing range.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, she just does."

"She's pretty," Ginny said playfully. "Is that why she bothers you?"

"Not really. You know blondes were never my type. But there's something weird about her…"

"Oh, honey, is your scar prickling?"

"What?" Harry said, slightly confused by the question. "No…"

"Then we have nothing to worry about! She's just a young girl. Maybe she's smitten with you!" Ginny giggled.

Harry shrugged, "I suppose. Oh, hey, guess what…" And he went on about what he had seen with Hermione and Draco just a few minutes ago.

"No way! I wish I saw this!" Ginny exclaimed, "You think she'll show her face today?"

"I don't know," Harry said, wondering why his wife was so damn giddy.

"Let's go bug her!" And Ginny grabbed his hand and led the way.

ooo

"Granger, get up!" Draco said, trying to drag Hermione out of bed.

"No! I can't believe you told him we slept in the same bed! Two nights in a row!"

"What's the big deal?" Draco had thought about the situation and didn't find it so alarming anymore. Nothing dramatic happened, so why freak out?

"Did you see Harry? He looked sick. And now he's gonna tell Ginny, and she's not gonna leave me alone about it!"

Draco brushed this off. "I still don't see why you care. We didn't do anything."

"Yeah, but it looks like we did! You think people are really gonna believe we just laid in bed together without doing anything after loads of firewhiskey was in our systems?" Hermione countered, then added, "And besides…we kissed!"

"Did we?" Draco said, alarmed that she remembered but even more alarmed that she mentioned it. "You mean the pretend kiss that we did for Weasley?"

"Don't play dumb!"

Draco rolled his eyes and decided to play the sarcastic card. "Granger, what are you, 12? People kiss when they're drunk. It's not like it means anything." Despite the fact that Draco didn't know what it exactly meant, he didn't think it could mean too much…

Hermione glared. Why she slightly felt upset and what he just said, she didn't know, but she said, "I'm never drinking with you again!"

"Fine," Draco said, now upset himself. He didn't understand why she was being so impossible. He liked her company enough to want to have lunch with her and all she could do was reject it because she was freaked out about nothing. He left the room, slamming the door.

"Oh, hey, Malfoy-" Ginny said.

"There's nothing going on!" he replied vehemently and walked away as fast as he could.

"I'll be in our room," Harry said, sighing. Considering how Draco had just walked out, Harry sensed Hermione's temper had just risen, "You just tell me about it."

Ginny walked into Hermione's room to see her still laying in bed.

"This is no way to spend a vacation, 'Mione."

"It's not really a vacation when you've been spending time with Malfoy! He's still such an insufferable git!" Hermione did not know what was making her so upset with him.

"Whoa, okay, we know that, but why is it bothering you now?"

Hermione really had no sensible answer as she didn't know herself. "You're here to ask what's happening? The answer is nothing. I'll admit we had a couple drinks last night and the night before, got drunk, talked and laughed, and had that stupid fake kiss in front of Ron, and we fell asleep on the same bed. It was fun at the time, I admit. But that's it. No more. What was I thinking?" She left out the goodnight kisses and cuddling because she didn't think it was necessary to tell…well she was more trying to hide it. Ginny might think something even more.

"Hermione," Ginny said slowly, "If all you do is talk and laugh and fall asleep in the same bed, then what's the problem? It's harmless."

"Because it's Malfoy and he sucks," Hermione said. "And he's married."

"But who cares? It's all just friendly and platonic right?" Ginny was smirking.

"I don't like your tone."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle, "Oh, 'Mione. You planning to come out at all today?"

"No."

"K, I'll have Malfoy bring you up some food!" Ginny darted out the door, nearly missing a pillow Hermione threw at her.

ooo

Draco was muttering to himself walking back to his room. Why was Hermione so stubborn? She was the one who kept saying there was nothing going on so what on earth was the big deal with being seen together eating lunch or even just hanging out for that matter? It didn't make sense to him, so that's what made him even more frustrated. They were acquaintances – friends, now, actually – and she treated it like it was some sort of forbidden rendezvous they were having. There was only one reason she'd be so embarrassed and that was because he was married. But it still didn't make sense since they were just friends. Unless… but no, Draco pushed that thought to the back of his head. Besides, he didn't feel that way. It was just bugging him because it was insulting…right?

"Draco, where have you been?" Astoria asked. She completely interrupted Draco's train of thoughts.

"What?" he said, "Oh, hey! You're the last person who should be asking that!"

"I was just concerned. How is Scorpius? Did you talk to your parents?"

"Oh, I did yesterday. He's doing fine. Mum and Dad said he just loves giving them a hard time flying around on that little toy broomstick your sister got him," Draco said, thinking fondly of his son.

"Oh, that's good!" Astoria said, then asked, "Well?"

"What?"

"Where were you?"

"I don't really see how that's any of your business or why you should care."

"I'm your wife."

Draco was just amused, "So? Don't be a hypocrite now and tell me you're not actually fucking Blaise? I did hear you two briefly last night in that closet that leads to the roof. Try to keep it down next time, will you?" Normally he would say this in a cold way, but he just said it as if talking about the weather. When he mentioned what he'd heard in the closet, he did feel a burning sensation, but quickly dismissed it to keep himself even.

Astoria's eyes went wide and she gasped, silent for a moment but then finally pulling herself together. "Fine, but where were you? Just out of sheer curiosity."

"Around," Draco said casually. After a few moments of thought he said, "Say, Astoria…what do you think about divorcing?"

Astoria almost fell backwards on to the bed, "What? Draco, we discussed this…our child, our parents and…"

"I know all that," Draco rolled his eyes, "But we're both unhappy, we tried numerous times to fix it, you keep going back to Blaise and we're no where near being in love anymore," Draco knew that Astoria was weighing out her options. Even if she agreed to it, it's not like she'd get Blaise. Pansy would never dream of divorcing. But still, Draco knew she'd think it was worth it.

"Well, what do you propose?"

"You could live in the Manor, in a separate room so we can raise Scorpius together and when he's old enough we'll just tell him that we're really good friends and parents raising him together. The boy will need love and affection and I don't want my child seeing anything negative in the house, so we'll need to be civil. As for our parents, we will have to deal with that when the time comes, though I think your infidelity should be kept a secret. The divorce alone will be an embarrassment."

"That's risky," Astoria said, biting her lips. "If I stay in the Manor, won't that look even worse? Divorced but living together? What would be the purpose of divorcing, Draco, if things would still be the same essentially?"

"Because, Astoria, the point is they won't be. By divorcing, we won't have to pretend anymore. We can go about our business privately without glaring daggers at each other. It's risky, yes, but we can make it work," Draco was surprised to hear these words coming out of his mouth directed to his wife. Just yesterday he hated her and felt miserable. Nights before he hated sleeping alone… but somehow, letting it all out to someone who actually knew and listened and gave sound advice made him feel more strongly about his idea to divorce. Astoria seemed to be surprised, too. They never spoke things through without starting to yell at each other after thirty seconds. They had really just given up and done their own things.

"You're seeing someone," Astoria stated, concluding that this must be the reason for his sudden change in attitude.

"No," Draco said truthfully. He wasn't doing this because he'd spent time with Hermione, because quite frankly they were nothing more than friends (he kept telling himself that). He was just tired of feeling trapped and miserable and talking to Hermione made him realize he didn't have to live life like that. "Think about it, will you?"

Astoria nodded pensively.

ooo

Hermione didn't have to stay in this room and hide. She had nothing to hide, right? So there was nothing to be scared of. So she got up, got ready, and marched out of her room to enjoy a nice lunch, by herself in the back and possibly read some books in the library and maybe even go for a swim.

At least that's what she had planned. After she was done getting ready, she realized it was almost evening. She had been sulking around in bed for hours. How lazy!

Well, that wouldn't stop her. She ended up grabbing a bite to eat in the kitchens and then decided to go for a swim.

Apparently it was a good evening for a swim because several people were there. Gabrielle was talking to Cho and Jet, who were awfully touchy with each other. Then there was Ariadne and Derek in the Jacuzzi, and Derek desperately wanted to talk to anyone else.

"Hey, Pansy, is it? Come join us!" He called before Ariadne said anything else. Pansy was headed to the Jacuzzi anyway, so she obliged with a book in her hand.

Mark and Luke were there too, talking to Luna. Rolf appeared to be napping in his chair and Hermione could only imagine the things Luna was telling the boys.

Hermione decided against the swim, magicked herself back into regular clothes, and went back towards the stairs. She caught a glimpse of Theodore (she could swear he gave her that sarcastic-looking smirk again and she really wished she hadn't had the outburst that first night of dinner) and Blaise playing wizard's chess in the game room, smoking some cigars. She heard some voices and stopped in her tracks, keeping herself out of sight behind a corner wall.

"I can't go in there and be around all that smoke, Ron!" Lavender squealed.

"And why the bloody hell not? You never minded before," Ron replied, exasperated.

"B-Because…I just found out this morning…" she spluttered, "I'm pregnant!"

ooo

A/N: dun dun dun...jk. Like I said, the story consisted of much longer chapters and I split them and I rather think the next part of this chapter flowed well, but I ended it here for dramatic cliffhanger type purposes ;) Anyway, there's a few more things up my sleeve next chapter! Review & let me know what you think! PS. thanks for the support so far! I appreciate it! xoxo to you all!

PPS. Of course I'm going to shamelessly plug my latest story **The Last Mudblood** on here. It's a very different tone than this story, but check it out altogether if you like my style and let me know what you think there. Thanks a bunch! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not my characters, obviously.

**Chapter Six**

The last bit was the loudest whisper Hermione had ever heard. She didn't hear the rest of the conversation because her mind started to go off. Her vision began to cloud and she could only hear distant ringing in her ears. Why did she feel like her stomach dropped a thousand feet and was dragging her whole body down with it? She felt hot and cold at the same time as she sank to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. There were no tears, just a cold feeling of emptiness.

She was over it, right? She and Ron were on somewhat good terms. She had forgiven him. So why was that sinking feeling there…

It's because she had no one and here was her ex husband, starting a fucking family with the girl he cheated on her with…

It wasn't fair. Her luck was worse than ever. What had she ever done in the last six years to deserve this?

Now she heard footsteps going up the marble staircase and decided it was safe to get up.

Hermione needed a drink. But then again, when did that ever help? Never, but it was worth a shot to try it now. What more could she possibly lose?

The walk up the stairs went by slow. Hermione didn't feel at all there but knew there was one place she needed to be, and her feet seemed to be dragging her there slowly. Alcohol was the answer and cause for many of her problems. She knew she had depended on it too much, but it's not like she was an alcoholic. She didn't drink every day. She had just been drinking recently because it was a vacation. The only other times she drank were when she was at a party or feeling very down…which was a lot in the last two years but that's only because she'd been feeling really down. Alright, so maybe she had developed a slight problem, but she had it under control.

"Hey, pretty lady!" Charles said happily from behind his counter.

Hermione gave a weak smile and took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you? Feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said mustering the best enthusiastic voice she could, but failing, "Anything nice really, whip me up something special." _Anything to get rid of this stupid empty feeling_, Hermione thought.

Charles sent her a simple glass of wine, "Hopefully it makes you feel better," he said sympathetically.

Hermione began stirring the wine glass and took a few sips. She wasn't sure what she expected to get out of it, but perhaps she'd have a glass or two and go back to bed. She thought seriously about making a sleeping or calming draught, but then that would take a great deal of ingredients she didn't have. She thought about asking where she could get some but then everything was closed by this time. She thought about Apparating and just going home, but didn't want to freak out Harry and Ginny by suddenly leaving. She decided to just take her drink to the back and hope there was no one there so she could have some fresh air and a cigarette to herself.

Hermione took a look at the empty back of the mansion. She decided against sitting on the tables or bench, or even walking around the cherry blossom garden. Instead, she opted to lie in the grass in the middle of the field. Drink on one side of her and a cigarette in one hand, Hermione lay stomach down in the grass and looked up at the view. The stars were bright in the midnight blue sky, telling no stories, just looking beautiful against its dark canvas. Hermione finished her drink and cigarette and turned around to lie on her back.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice said from above. Hermione looked up to see the faces of her two friends.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. He was clearly apprehensive about something.

"Just enjoying the view," Hermione said simply.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, not wanting to tease Hermione because she was so calm and laying in the grass by herself, at night, which was very uncharacteristic.

"I'm fine…"

"Do you want to join us for dinner?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, that's okay. I already ate," she lied, "I'll stay out here for a bit then go to bed… I'm a bit tired."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and decided to drop it because they'd never seen her so calm. She had been sassy and annoyed lately, so the calmness was more alarming than it should have been.

"Okay, just be careful out here? Cliffs, no gates, you know?" And Hermione gave a smile while the couple walked away into the mansion.

"She'll be fine, right?" Harry asked when they were out of earshot.

"I don't know," Ginny said uncertainly, "I'm sure she will… you think she somehow found out about Ron and Lavender?"

"I don't see how…Ron just found out half an hour ago and just told us like ten minutes ago…"

"But if she somehow found out…"

"She'd be more angry than Ron is, right? So I think she's fine," Harry said, "Yeah, maybe she just needed fresh air."

Hermione began getting drowsy off the wine and drifted into a short nap. Her nap was filled with vague visions of different things: white-blonde hair, babies, Harry and Ginny smiling, dark, mysterious hair, pleasant smirks…and visions of years ago during the war: blood, flashes of red and green lights, snakes, and inferi. It was an unsettling nap that she couldn't bring herself to snap out of.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione felt someone picking her up.

"Geez, Granger, you're lucky I had a couple glasses of wine, otherwise I would not be carrying you to your room right now," Draco said, scooping Hermione up in his arms.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, "Malfoy?"

"I'm tipsy and I came looking for you. Are you still upset?"

Hermione felt them going up some stairs now, "I'm not upset…" she said quietly.

"Not scared that people will see me carrying you up the stairs?"

"I don't really care. What's there to hide?" Hermione shut her eyes and just waited to be put down somewhere. She honestly felt too empty to really put up a fight and she realized she genuinely didn't care if people saw her and Draco hanging out together now. All that paranoia about them getting drunk together and cuddling and kissing did seem like minor, teenage problems, compared to the emptiness that now filled her.

Draco started ranting. "I just had some wine with Nott after dinner. The bloke's upset that there's no one good enough to shag here. Can you believe that? He's so picky sometimes. I told him he should've just stayed in London for IMW, but he thought maybe there'd be worthy women here. And I said as if anyone here would wanna shag him anyway..."

Hermione was feeling empty and all, but really, why was Draco talking about Theodore? She didn't care about the guy. Then again, she smelled Draco's breath and he smelled like wine and she figured he was a bit tipsy. He was just rambling. He eventually went off to a different subject, something about brooms and Quidditch and she wasn't really paying attention.

They finally reached Hermione's room and Draco set her down on her bed.

"Come on, Granger, be more enthusiastic. I'm in a good mood and I wanna talk," Draco said, red-faced and a bit glossy-eyed, "Wine?" He conjured up two glasses and sat next to her on the bed.

Hermione sat up and took the glass lifelessly. "So what's up?"

"You do vaguely remember us talking about me wanting to divorce right?" Draco started and Hermione knew he wasn't completely sober. He'd never mention this sober. She nodded. "Well I thought about what you said and it made perfect sense! I brought up divorcing to Astoria and she said she'd think about it. We'd discussed it before but we always rejected the idea because we were always scared but now I just feel like a weight's been lifted off my shoulders…"

"That's good," Hermione replied, downing her glass of wine. "You do realize it's easier said than done, right?" She just ended up conjuring a new bottle and poured herself some more.

"Yes, but I'm glad it's a start!" Draco said happily, drinking his wine.

Hermione really had nothing much to say so she continued drinking. Draco noticed her absence from conversation and decided to bring it up. Uncomfortable silence while drunk was never his favorite situation to be in.

"What's wrong, Granger?"

"Nothing," she lied and continued drinking.

"You're lying," he said.

"You know this because you know me so well?" Hermione said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I know you well enough. Just tell me while you're still semi-sober, or do you want to wait until we've downed the bottle?" Draco asked seriously.

His expression and words set Hermione off into a fit of hysterical laughter. She was laughing at nothing and what he just said and her laughs almost turned into sobs from feeling empty at the same time but she held them in.

Draco looked at her, "You're not completely stable, are you?"

"Come on, Malfoy, let's drink," Hermione said catching her breath.

They spent the next minutes drinking wine and having little side conversations and munching on chips that were somehow lying on the on the side tables.

"Alright, what crazy thing should we do tonight? You want to go flying?" Draco said.

Hermione shook his head drunkenly, "No, I've done that drunk before."

"Really?" Draco asked surprised.

"No, but honestly the thought makes me want to vomit," Hermione replied. They giggled uncontrollably.

"So do you want to do anything?" Draco asked.

Hermione seemed to think seriously about this for a moment, "Erase the last six years." She closed her eyes fell back on to her pillows on the bed. Draco followed, lying close.

"Sometimes I wish that too," Draco said, "But I guess it's the only way to learn… to make mistakes and go through bad things…"

"I just don't know what I did to deserve all this," Hermione said, close to tears because of all the liquor in her system, but she held it in and it hurt and made her eyes burn and she could feel the blood going to her face.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Nothing I can fix," Hermione spat out bitterly. She buried her head in her pillow.

Draco put an arm around her and started rubbing her back in a comforting gesture. "Look at me, Granger," she turned her head to face him and he drew her closer, "Why is it bothering you even more tonight?"

"I overheard them talking," Hermione said, "Lavender said she's pregnant."

"That is pretty rough," Draco said, "But you know, they won't have pretty babies."

Hermione laughed a little at this, "It shouldn't bother me, but I guess I'm just scared." She had never told anyone any of the information she was telling Draco now. "Everyone has something good and I have literally no one. I know that sounds selfish and that's exactly why I don't tell anybody this, but I can't help it, especially now." She shut her eyes.

"It's okay," Draco said soothingly, "I mean, yeah it's selfish," Hermione opened her eyes and glared at him, "Oh, what! Consider all the messed up stuff that's happening in this mansion tonight! My wife's sleeping with someone else for Merlin's sake! But it's natural to feel that way, especially since you've never done anything but good for anyone."

Hermione gazed into Draco's eyes and was surprised. He truly wasn't the git he was back at school, but she already knew that. She had never known that he could change so drastically and actually be this caring person, especially to someone he expressed such hatred for her before. And she saw it in his eyes, just pure goodness. It was unreal.

"You're unbelievable," she said and he looked like he'd been insulted, "No, I mean, Malfoy, you used to hate me with a passion… you've been through hell and back seven years ago and went through it again with the woman you thought you loved and here you are giving me advice on how to feel better… I'm scorned and you're optimistic, how do you manage it?"

"I am pretty drunk," Draco said smiling, "And I never hated you, I just was brought up prejudiced… and with Astoria I was mad, for a long while really, but… I guess talking to you about everything helped… and having a child makes you put aside your feelings and do the most positive thing."

"Only I don't have that."

"It'll make you stronger, then, to get through it for yourself."

"What the hell made you so insightful?"

"Books, I thought you'd read them too?"

Hermione hit him playfully and they were back to light conversations which ended up in insulting each other and eventually, by some twisted turn of events, a wrestling match.

"I will destroy you!" Hermione yelled, sitting on top of Draco's back, pushing his head down toward the bed sheets.

Draco somehow managed to overcome this position, after much struggling and curse words of course, and now had her pinned down on the bed with her arms in his hands.

"HAHA! Gotcha, Granger," he smirked.

Hermione smirked back, noticing her wand was still in her hands. She thought, _levicorpus_, and had Draco hanging up in the air.

"You're not supposed to use magic!" Draco whined, dangling upside down in the air.

Hermione just laughed and with the flick of her wand Draco dropped on the bed.

"You're such a cheater," Draco said. He took the opportunity to knock her wand out of her hands and then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She was laughing and surrendering but he still held on to her. They were now in a spooning position.

"Are you going to stay with me again tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Do you need me to?" Draco replied, remembering how sad she had looked when talking about her most personal insecurities.

"I'd like you to, if you want."

"My, how the tables have turned…" Draco said.

"Shut up!"

"Come on, Granger, give me a goodnight kiss," Draco teased.

This damn wine had given them extra liquid courage.

"No, you don't deserve it!" Hermione said, trying to squirm out of his arms. He wasn't having that. He started tickling her and she started giggling uncontrollably.

"I'll stop if you stay still!"

"Okay! Ah, okay, okay, stop!" Hermione adjusted herself in his arms so that she was now facing him. "So what?"

"You heard what I said," Draco replied simply.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight!"

Neither of them really knew what was going through their heads. They were both obviously highly intoxicated, but they both knew that they were nothing more than friends. They had told themselves and even each other that nothing worth hiding was going on. But despite the fact that they were acting like drunken, hormonal teenagers, they couldn't deny that there, in fact, _was_ something going on, even if that something was strange and unspoken of for the most part. The first two nights, they got to know each other on a level they never imagined and been playful. Tonight they were the same, but they took it up a notch on the playful side and were being confident about it. They knew it wasn't just the wine to blame. But, they'd worry about that in the morning.

"Ahem, Granger, that's not a real goodnight kiss," Draco said.

"Oh, sod off, Malfoy!" Hermione said, feigning irritation, "If you think it wasn't one, then I suppose you can show me what it's supposed to be like!"

"You asked for it," he said.

"No, _you_ did-" but before Hermione finished her sentence, Draco's lips were on her lips, soft and still and then eventually moving slowly and sensually. She went along with it, aware that this kiss was the most elaborate one they had had yet… and it wasn't ending after a quick peck like the others had. Neither of them had made any moves to stop, so instead they found themselves wrapped even tighter in each other's arms, with Hermione's arms around his neck, running her hands through Draco's hair, and Draco's hands moving softly up and down, caressing her back. They both knew it should end soon, after all goodnight kisses didn't last this long and this whole situation didn't make any sense. What were they kissing for? Did good friends kiss like this? Goodnight pecks on the lips while drunk could pass, but this was something completely different. They were drunk and aware and kissing more deeply and closer than they had the last few nights, and _neither of them wanted to stop_.

Hermione was thinking desperately of any reason to stop, but this felt so much better than anything she had felt in the last three days – hell, it felt better than anything she had felt in the last _two years_. Why stop when it was just an empty feeling she'd be returning to? She knew she might regret it in the morning and maybe even add it to her lists of regrets, which was at least worth six years already, but she didn't want to stop. Sober, she wouldn't do this, but an abundant amount of wine was in her system and telling her _not_ to stop. Usually the body and mind want different things, but drunken inhibitions tossed those differences out the window and focused just on what felt good and what felt liberating.

Draco knew what was happening. He had initiated it, after all. What he wasn't certain of is why it was happening, besides the liquor factor. Hermione was his friend, and a good friend who had essentially helped him get through the last two days. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by making it more than it should be. But here he was, unable to resist the smell of her hair, the feel of her body pressed against his, and the feel of her lips on his. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't bring himself to, not under these inebriated circumstances.  
After several long moments, which felt like hours and also like it wasn't long enough, Draco pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't – I mean, if you don't like this-"

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, confused and a little disappointed.

"Wait, what are we doing?"

"I don't know," Hermione said truthfully, with drooping eyes and the smell of liquor on her breath. She pulled him back down and kissed him again before the moment was lost.

Before they knew it their clothes were strewn all over the room, leaving them wrapped up around each other and naked under the black and white covers together.

ooo

A/N: Here ya go. Draco and Hermione finally hit the sack together! Review and let me know what you think! Thanks for all the reviews and views so far! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"I don't know what to do, mate," Ron said, pacing back and forth in Harry's room while Ginny was in the shower.

"What are your options?" Harry asked.

"I don't know! Gah! I don't want kids with her!" Ron yelled. "Is this punishment for cheating?"

"Probably."

"Real supportive, Harry, exactly what I wanted to hear," Ron glared, then thought of an alternative option and immediately ditched it. "I'm not gonna be irresponsible and leave her alone with the kid. I'm gonna be a father and a damn good father!"

"Right. Good," Harry said.

"But damnit, why me?" Ron said, nearly pulling some hair out of his head.

"Maybe in nine months you'll feel different," Harry suggested, lying back on the couch with a Quidditch magazine in hand.

"You think she did this on purpose?" Ron asked, finally standing still.

"Er – no?" Harry replied. "Why would she?"

"To keep me around."

Harry shrugged. "Where is she anyway?"

"Sleeping. We had a row about it and she refused to go with me to dinner. I had to send some elves to give her food, didn't want to leave her starving you know, with a baby and all…"

There was some moment of silence between the two and nothing was heard but the sound of the shower mixed with Ginny's happy humming coming from the bathroom.

"You think she's really pregnant?" Ron asked.

"I don't see why she'd lie…" Harry said, flipping a page.

"Mum's gonna kill me. We're out of wedlock and she doesn't even know I've been seeing Lavender," Ron mumbled, dropping on to the couch.

"Yup, probably," Harry said absentmindedly. He was completely immersed in the magazine and not paying much attention to Ron anymore.

"You could be more helpful, you know."

Harry finally looked at him. "Look, Ron, you'll be fine. We've been through wars, we've lived out of a tent for months fearing for our lives, we've battled, we've lost people, and a lot of other crazy stuff. You'll figure this out too."

Ron sighed. "I suppose. You're lucky you and Gin are married. If she were pregnant it'd be okay."

Harry gulped and started fidgeting around funnily, "Yes, yes it would."

Ron eyed him. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

Ginny came out of the bathroom, completely fresh and glowing with a towel on her head and a robe wrapped around her body.

"Oh, Ron, you're still here?" Ginny said. "Shouldn't you be going to bed? It's late."

"Yeah, I suppose I should head out," Ron said. "I'll see you guys later." And he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Gin, you think telling Ron you're pregnant will make him feel better?" Harry asked.

"Hm, I never thought of that," Ginny replied. "Maybe. I suppose he'd be an exception. We'll tell him tomorrow. He is my brother, after all!"

ooo

Hermione opened her eyes to darkness. The only light came from the moon through the windows. She still felt a little tipsy and her vision was a bit blurred and her mouth felt dry. She wondered what time it was.

She turned around to look at Draco, who she knew was holding her and keeping her warmer than the covers ever could. Her heart started beating faster when she realized they were both naked and for a moment she felt like she couldn't breath. Vague flashes of what had just happened ran through her head. They were pleasant, of course, but they also made her feel immensely guilty.

She wanted to yell at him, to kick him, to push him off the bed. She was sure she was going to do it, but then she took another look at his face and he looked so peaceful asleep, holding her. She didn't want to interrupt.

So she just left it alone and kissed his lips lightly on a sudden impulse, hoping he wouldn't wake up. This made him stir. Plan failed.

"Granger…" he said softly without opening his eyes.

"Shh, go to sleep, Malfoy, I'm tired," Hermione said.

Draco brought a hand up to trace her face and found her lips. He gently ran his thumb over them before giving her a light kiss.

"Are you still drunk?" he whispered, tracing her stomach delicately with a finger.

Hermione was having a hard time trying to fall asleep with all his soft movements. "Are you?"

"I don't even wanna open my eyes for fear of the room spinning, so yeah, I'd say I'm pretty drunk," Draco said, chuckling.

"You better not throw up on me," Hermione mumbled. "And stop touching me. You're lucky I haven't kicked you off the bed yet."

"You're no fun, Granger," Draco said, though he didn't mean it. He was pretty sure they had a lot of fun just a few hours earlier…

He stopped caressing her and just brought her closer to him.

"Obliviate me in the morning, will you?" Hermione said and Draco just laughed and kissed her neck before burying his head in there. She couldn't help but smile a little as they fell asleep again. They'd deal with it in the morning.

ooo

The morning came too soon. Hermione woke up with a headache and realized that no one was next to her. She was a little disappointed, but also relieved.

"Don't get too comfortable, Granger," Draco said, coming out of the bathroom, fully clothed. "You're naked."

Hermione quickly pulled the covers over her. "What time is it?" she asked, trying her best to avoid talking about last night.

"I'd say around eleven," Draco said. "I just had the greatest morning throwing up the contents of last nights dinner along with a lot of red liquid and green acid when there was literally nothing else to come out of my stomach anymore. It felt horrible, but I feel great now."

"That's good," Hermione said uncertainly. "Well I'll see you later then?"

"We're not going to talk about last night?"

"You know, I don't seem to remember much…" Hermione lied.

"Come off it, Granger, you know what happened."

"HA!" Hermione said, as if having an epiphany. "You've been trying to seduce me this whole time, haven't you?"

Draco frowned, "Don't play dumb."

"I'm not playing dumb," Hermione snapped. "What do you want me to say about it? I don't normally do that, okay, Malfoy? I hope you don't think I'm some whore who just sleeps around when I get drunk."

"I didn't say that, Granger. Obviously I don't think that. But what does it mean?"

"What?"

"Well you don't just sleep around with anyone, and you know what happened last night. So what does it mean to you?"

Hermione really didn't want to get dragged into this kind of situation any further, so she chose the best answer to get out of it, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Draco asked incredulously. "Even I admit it means a little something, even if I don't know what."

"That's not how I feel," Hermione lied.

"We've been hanging out the last three nights and you're telling me it means nothing? Come on, I'm not stupid. Why do you deny everything?"

"It's not like you're embracing anything either!" Hermione yelled.

"I can't if you refuse to let me!" Draco yelled back. "I don't just have sex with anyone!"

"You're married!"

"I'm getting a divorce!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"It means that I'm not denying that I feel something for you and I'm not going to try and hide it," Draco said, lowering his voice.

"Well, I can't say the same," Hermione replied. "I'm going through a lot of emotions and I've been feeling vulnerable and that's why last night happened, okay? It has nothing to do with having any sort of feelings for you."

Draco looked like he'd been slapped, "I've been feeling vulnerable too, but I know that it's not just because of that. If I were feeling that bad I could've talked to anyone, but I've been talking to you because I want to talk to you and I enjoy being around you. Why won't you just admit you feel a little something?"

"Because I don't."

"Why are you lying? What are you so scared of?" Draco yelled again.

"I know what this is, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled back, pointing at him. "It's called a rebound! And I'm not gonna be it!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, confused and angry.

"Just go away! Get out, get out!" Hermione yelled, not wanting to deal with it any longer before more things came out and exploded in their faces.

"Fine!" Draco walked out slamming the door for the second day in a row.

Hermione knew she was overreacting and being too rash. Here she was complaining about a life of possible solitude but at the same time she was pushing anyone away who got too close. She'd been hurt too much in the past and couldn't handle it so she found any excuse not to let anyone in. She barely even let Ginny and Harry in, and those were her best friends. She was going to drive herself into madness if she didn't know how to let her walls down and let things go. She knew she would never be able to find happiness if she didn't take any risks. But that was the thing – she didn't know what was worth risking for anymore and just shut down anything that came at her.

There were many things to fear about being attracted to Draco. There were the obvious reasons: he was married, he had a child, he was a former Death Eater, he was a former enemy... But even those reasons weren't enough to keep Hermione away. He was married, yes, but it wasn't a loving marriage. He had a child, but she was well aware and understood his duties would always be as a father first, as he stated in previous drunken conversations. She even found this trait to be highly admirable. As far as being a Death Eater and a former enemy, Hermione knew he had changed. She saw it in his eyes and in the way he acted. He wasn't the same snobby asshole from Hogwarts. The main reason Hermione couldn't stand to be attracted to him was a product of her insecurity: she didn't want to be anybody's rebound. Who the hell wanted to be the girl that someone's husband went to for comfort and dropped when he found someone he actually, genuinely liked? The situation they were in was so delicate and the lines were so blurred. She couldn't tell if he actually liked being around her because of who she was or if he liked her because she was distracting him from Astoria. She wasn't even sure herself why she was attracted to him. She feared that it too could be a rebound. It was all too unsure to really know. They hadn't spent that much sober time together. It was too complicated and she didn't want to make it worse by submitting to the attraction.

And there she was back at square one, walls up.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione got up and went to the bathroom to take a nice, long, hot shower.

ooo

Harry and Ginny were staring at Hermione's door that morning, thinking hard on whether they should invite her down to breakfast or not.

"You think she even got back upstairs? Who knows, she could still be lying in the grass…" Harry said.

"I'm certain she's in there," Ginny said, stepping forward to turn the knob a little. It was locked. "See it's locked."

"Maybe," Harry said slowly. "We should wait for her to come to us."

"But Hermione doesn't like to talk to anyone about anything anymore, that's why you have to force it out of her."

"I know… but maybe this time we should let her come to us," Harry said, taking Ginny's hand. "If she needs us she'll come to us. I just feel like she needs time or something. We'll come by around lunchtime if she doesn't turn up by then."

Ginny hesitantly agreed and they made their way down the marble steps. Surprisingly, Ron was already waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Ron," Ginny greeted. "You're up too early for, well, you."

"I barely slept, really. I couldn't think of much except this situation," Ron replied smugly.

They all sat together at one of the granite counters and asked the house elves for some tea and biscuits.

"Where's Lavender?" Harry asked.

"Asleep still, didn't want to wake her, you know. She's still a bit mad at me, so I had to sleep in my own room last night," Ron said, taking a sip of tea. "Oh would you just give me pumpkin juice instead?" he told a house elf. He obliged happily.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ginny asked.

"No. I have no idea what to do. Mum's gonna kill me, you know it, Gin," Ron said.

Ginny smiled wide, "It's alright, Ron, we'll tell Mum and Dad together."

"You'll come with me to tell them?" Ron said, eyes brightening. "I might need a lot of support after they're through with me. No Weasley has ever come home telling their parents they knocked up someone they weren't married to."

"Er – yeah, but that's not exactly what I meant."

"I don't get it," Ron said, frowning.

Ginny looked at Harry and had him do the honors, "Well, Ron, Ginny's expecting too."

Ron looked back and forth from his best friend and his little sister, unsure of how to express his feelings because there were so many.

"Oh my god, that's gross," he exclaimed, "and great!"

"Thanks?" Harry said uncertainly.

"No, it's great, mate," Ron said. "I suddenly don't feel alone. We're gonna be fathers at the same time!"

"This makes me so excited," Ginny squealed.

Despite the fact that it was Lavender he had gotten pregnant, Ron felt at least a little relieved about it now. He didn't have to go through it alone. Harry would be going through similar issues. Though there was the little marriage difference.

"Well despite this fortunate information, Mum's still gonna murder me. I guess I'm gonna have to marry Lavender," Ron said.

"You never know what to expect, though, Ron," Ginny said. "I just have a feeling things will turn out right."

"Maybe…"

But then Harry gave Ginny a look and they immediately thought sympathetically of Hermione.

ooo

Draco felt infuriated with Hermione. It was just insulting, absolutely insulting, for her to be denying that she felt anything for him. It was also a total bitch slap to his ego. He had never been that smooth with the ladies, but he thought he was practiced rather well. And his instincts just told him she was denying that she felt anything. Why was she being such a brat about it? He didn't even say he liked her or anything, he didn't make any promises or declare his love, he just admitted that he felt _something_ towards her. Couldn't she just admit that she felt the same?

He wasn't dumb, though. He knew there were many factors in why she wouldn't admit to it. He was still married, had a child, was a former enemy, and she herself had just gone through a lot, so that was probably another factor that made her overwhelmed with feelings. He wouldn't deny that they were in both vulnerable positions and that nothing was certain, but he still couldn't understand why she wouldn't allow herself to admit that there was something.

His thoughts were yet again interrupted when he entered his room and his wife was staring at him icily from her seat on the neatly-made bed.

"Draco, where have you been?" she asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "None of your business."

"I was here the whole night and you didn't come back once. I haven't seen you since dinner."

Draco looked at her curiously, "No late night with Blaise?"

A flash of hurt when through her face before she tightly said, "We can't get a divorce."

Draco's usually cool demeanor turned into shock, "What? Why not!"

"Why are you so eager to get a divorce?"

"Because it's what makes sense!"

"You're seeing someone!" Astoria yelled. "I know it! And if you're not, it's because you're trying to punish me! You want me to look stupid. You know that Blaise and Pansy will never divorce and I'll be left with nothing."

Draco's eyes went wide. He felt like strangling her. "Can you be anymore selfish?"

"Who are you seeing!"

"How dare you interrogate me! First you cheat on me with Blaise of all people! You continue to see him even after we've fought about it and I told you not to! You still see him even though we have a child together! You still see him now, when we're on vacation trying to make things right! And now you have the nerve to ask me who _I'm_ seeing? You're truly unbelievable," Draco yelled, anger pouring out of all his veins.

There were tears in Astoria's eyes and she couldn't help but let out, "Blaise told me I was ridiculous for even suggesting such a thing as him and Pansy divorcing so he could be with me."

"You make me sick," Draco said with nothing but disdain.

Astoria just cried harder, "Please, Draco, you can't leave me. We have Scorpius. What about our son?"

"Fuck, Astoria," Draco said, dropping himself on the couch.

"We can make it work, I swear, just don't leave me," Astoria begged through tears. "I don't even care if you have mistresses or whatever, just don't leave me alone."

She was selfish and insecure and Draco knew it. He would never have mistresses, it wasn't his style and it wasn't classy. Astoria, however, would leave Draco in a heartbeat if Blaise changed his mind, but they all knew he wouldn't. Even if they were in love there was that reputation to uphold – those promises before their families that they couldn't betray. And when Draco thought about divorce again, he couldn't help but think it would be impossible now. Did he really think that they could get past all the whispers behind his back? His parents would be so disappointed. He could hear them again…_Don't marry unless you're in love, because purebloods don't divorce_...

But he was in love. He just wasn't anymore. What happens when you stop being in love?

And he couldn't help but picture Hermione's face: the light skin, the rosy cheeks (especially when she was drunk), the way she pouted her lips when she was pretending to be upset, her pretty brown eyes her curly brown hair that smelled of mint and flowers, and the feel of her against him, exuding warmth that came from more than just their bodies. He didn't know exactly what he felt for her, but he knew it wasn't something he wanted to let go of…

But maybe he'd be helping her out… he had a lot of extra baggage anyway. He should just leave it alone before he got even more attached.

Astoria came over to Draco and sat on the floor in front of him.

"Draco?"

Then Draco saw his son's face. He was so innocent and beautiful and didn't deserve second best because he was unhappy… _We have a child. And I love that child. He's my first priority_.  
He looked at Astoria and saw the selfishness in her eyes, and he hated her. But he couldn't bring himself to submit to anything other than his child.

"Quit crying. We're not divorcing."

ooo

Ginny had just finished a decent rock-climbing session and was drinking water and chatting with Gabrielle. That's when she saw a head of red hair running towards her.

"Gin, something's wrong with Harry!" Ron panted as soon as he got to her. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and led the way out the door and down the stairs.

"Ron, tell me what's going on!" Ginny said. "You do know I'm pregnant! Calm down, will you?"

"Sorry," Ron said, slowing down. "Harry's acting funny."

They were at the doors. "Funny like how?" Ginny asked.

Ron shook his head and didn't get a chance to answer because Harry came up to them, looking like a lovesick puppy.

"Oh, hey, Gin, have you seen Victoria? She's amazing. I'm in love with her," Harry said happily.

Ginny didn't even take the time to figure out why he would be saying such words. The thought of him in love with someone else when she thought their little bubble was so perfect made her blood boil.

"What?" she said, disbelievingly.

"Victoria, where are you?" Harry called out in a sing-song voice.

"Harry?" Ginny said desperately. She was close to tears now. She had never thought heartbreak could feel like this – like she was close to death. She began hyperventilating. "Harry, Harry… what are you saying?"

"Gin, I'm saying I need to find Victoria and confess my love to her. Do you know where she is?"

That set Ginny into a fit of tears. "Harry, what about our baby?"

Harry didn't have much memory of what she was talking about. "I'll see you guys later." And he ran off.

Ginny screamed and fell to the floor. Her eyes burned with tears. Her mouth felt dry. She felt like her lungs were about to collapse. Her whole body was shaking with rage and pain and sorrow.

"He's leaving me! Ron, stop him!" But Ron was too late. He was torn between keeping Ginny from unintentionally killing herself and running after Harry. He decided the former, of course, was more important.

"Ginny, get up, we need Hermione," Ron said, trying to get his sister up.

But Ginny literally couldn't budge. She felt too weak to get up – like her legs would give way before she could even stand. _There is no doubt in my mind and never has been about us_, Harry's voice said in her head over and over again.

"Was it all just a lie?" Ginny whispered through clenched teeth and tears.

"Ginny, see sense and get up!" Ron said.

Ginny looked at Ron. See sense? She couldn't see sense right now, but she would get up. Ron took her arm and they walked as fast as Ginny permitted to the room.

ooo

A/N: Wooo here's a new chapter for those who follow the story! Hope you enjoy. I have another new story up in addition to 'The Last Mudblood' entitled 'Playing Dirty' which is a humorous tale of wits and revenge set in an AU during the gang's seventh year at Hogwarts. If you're looking for something less serious, that's definitely the one to read as I have no grand plans for it, just fun events that happen between teenagers. But let me know what you think of this story so far! Thanks for the reviews and views so far!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: JK not me.

**Chapter Eight**

After Hermione showered she just curled up in her bed. There was nothing to look forward to out there. The feeling of emptiness had never felt so deep. It felt like years she was in that bed. She was finally interrupted when an urgent set of knocks went off from her door.

"Hermione, please, open!" Ginny cried.

With the flick of her wand, Hermione opened the door. She sat up in her bed, trying her best to put on a normal face. A glance outside her window told her it was evening.

It wasn't just Ginny at the door. Ron was with her. Hermione didn't even have enough fight in her to give a dirty face, so she just looked at Ginny.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny's eyes were red from crying and she just cried even more. "R-Ron, tell her."

"We don't know what's gotten into Harry," Ron said sadly. "We were just having pumpkin juice in the game room and playing chess, and all of a sudden he looks up at me strangely, like he'd been hit with something. He started talking about Victoria. At first I had no idea who the hell that was, but he smacked me and said the blonde host, how could I not notice her?"

"He doesn't love me!" Ginny wailed, nearly fainting. "He's gone off and eloped with that Victoria girl! He's left me alone and pregnant! I should've paid attention to the clues. She acted so weird, asking me why me and Harry spend the afternoons apart. And Harry said he felt weird around her but he was just hiding his love! How could I be so stupid?"

"Shh, Gin," Ron said, trying to calm his sister. "Anyway, he told me he was in love with her and went to go looking for her. Funny thing is I haven't seen her all day. I told Harry to wait where he was and I'd find Victoria for him and went looking for Ginny instead. When we came back he looked at Ginny and said, 'Oh, hey, Gin, have you seen Victoria? She's just amazing. I'm in love with her,' completely acted like Ginny was just his friend and that set Ginny off. She hasn't been coherent since. Hearing Harry say he loved someone else was too much for her. Then Harry went running off and we couldn't catch him."

Hermione was completely alert now and in detective mode. Her friends needed her.

"It was the love potion," she said. "I knew someone was up to something! Ginny, it's okay, Harry still loves you. Someone just slipped some type of love potion in his pumpkin juice. Ron, stay here and calm Ginny down. I'm gonna look for Victoria."

Hermione searched the grounds looking for the either host but neither could be found. She asked people at the dinner table, house elves, and finally after no response went on her own searching each floor. Curiously, she didn't see Astoria or Draco at the dinner table or lounge, but saw Blaise and Pansy eating together. It didn't bother her. It shouldn't bother her. She just made a note of it. A sour note of it.

Finally, Hermione thought of no other places they could be, having checked each room, except Draco's of course, and then had a thought.

She walked over to the closet that led to the roof and attempted to open the door. It was locked.

"_Alohomora_," she said. It opened. She was seriously disappointed with whoever tried to lock it. If they were trying to hide something important, they should've known to use stronger enchantments.

Sure enough, Harry was lying unconscious on one side of the closet, and Victoria on the other end, also unconscious. Hermione decided to leave Harry alone for now, not knowing whether or not if he had still been under the influence of the potion.

She pointed her wand at Victoria's face. It was a pity she was a psycho. She was actually a very pretty blonde girl and her face looked so innocent when it was seemingly sleeping. It reminded her of a certain sleeping, blonde male. She threw that thought to the back of her head and filed it under 'never again'.

"_Rennervate_," she said.

Victoria slowly opened her eyes. "What the hell?" she said.

Hermione looked at her steadily, wand still pointed, "You're going to tell me what the hell you were thinking giving Harry a love potion."

Victoria got up and backed away from Hermione as far as she could, which wasn't far. It was a small closet and she only ended up cornering herself.

"What are you talking about?" Victoria said with a confused look on her face.

"Don't play dumb," Hermione said, flinching when she remembered how many times her and Draco had used that phrase with each other. "Harry's been raving about how he's madly in love with you."

"Really? He's in love with me?" Victoria asked, pleasantly surprised.

"No! You've given him a love potion. Now stop acting stupid and tell me why and by Merlin, you better have the cure with you," Hermione said.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," Victoria said defensively. "The last thing I remember was writing down reservations in the book and a jet of red light flying at me, okay?"

Hermione was even more disappointed. If it wasn't Victoria behind the whole thing, the person who was really was an idiot. Stunning someone and then forgetting to Obliviate them? So amateur. But she wasn't going to let Victoria off that easily.

"You've been acting obsessively about Harry since we got here. What makes you think I'd believe you? All the clues point to you."

"Look, okay, I've had a childish crush on Harry Potter since I could remember. That I won't deny. And I'm socially awkward. And between you and me, I have no idea how to make any potion, much less a love potion. You can ask any of my Hogwarts teachers," Victoria said. "You can even give me Veritaserum."

Hermione had no reason not to believe her anymore. Before she could say anything though, she heard derisive laughing behind her in the hallway.

"That's what you get, you dumb bitch," Adrienne said, pointing at Victoria. Arrol was standing next to her, covering his mouth. Hermione had never seen her look so ugly and unprofessional.

"Adrienne, this was you?" Victoria said, suddenly angry.

"All that threatening to get me fired for sleeping with guests. This is my payback."

"You little slut! I'm going to get you fired for sure now!" Victoria yelled, going through her pockets to look for a wand. That's when Hermione noticed that Victoria really was awkward – a pretty awkward girl, who reminded Hermione a lot of Luna and a little bit of Professor Trelawney. She looked at Adrienne and noticed how devastatingly pretty she was but how the soul behind her made her look so ugly. She saw a bit of the younger Pansy in there, too – the one that liked to pick on people she thought was lesser than her.

Adrienne laughed again. "I don't care! I'm leaving this shithole and going to live with Arrol in England."

Hermione turned on her and pointed her wand, "I don't care what the fuck is going on between all of you, but you better have a damn counter for that love potion."

"Or what?" Adrienne shot back defiantly.

Hermione had already been through hell and back many times during this trip alone and the last thing she needed was some nineteen-year old slut talking back to her. This bitch clearly didn't know who she was messing with. Hermione let out all the rage from the trip she'd been holding in.

"Or what?" Hermione repeated, then shouted, "_Crucio_!"

Adrienne began writhing and screaming in pain. Arrol looked on shocked, fearing Hermione would turn on him too if he got in her way. Victoria, too, was shocked, even though she wanted to do that to Adrienne herself. She didn't think Hermione Granger had it in her to use an Unforgivable Curse on anyone.

Hermione lifted the spell after only a few seconds and walked over to Adrienne, who was panting and near tears on the ground. Hermione lifted her by her white shirt's collar and punched her in the face.

"If you don't have the counter, then you better go get one. Now," Hermione said. She shoved Adrienne to Arrol and told him, "Go with her and be back within the hour. If you don't come back by then I'll have you kicked off of your Quidditch team."

Arrol didn't even stop to think whether she had that kind of power, but he nodded his head and picked up Adrienne quickly.

"I'd suggest going to see Professor Slughorn at Hogwarts, he usually has it in stock."

Hermione turned around to go gather Harry.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble…" Victoria said quietly, finally finding her wand.

Hermione just looked at the girl, reminded of Luna and Draco. She just sighed. "It's not your fault." She wasn't just talking about the events that just happened; she was also talking about the way she felt and the unnecessary rage she acted under. She felt exhilarated and ashamed at the same time. She had promised she'd never use the Cruciatus Curse on anyone after having been tortured with it herself. She was seriously going insane. And she needed to fix this.

Victoria walked away awkwardly as Hermione contemplated to herself in silence.

Harry was heavier than Hermione remembered, so she just levitated him with a simple charm.

"What happened?" Ron asked when Hermione got back to the room and set Harry on the bed with the flick of her wand. Ginny was sound asleep on the bed already.

Hermione took an exhausted seat on the couch across Ron and began summarizing the most recent events of the night, "Found Victoria and Harry in the closet that leads to the roof. I woke her up, and she said it wasn't her. Realized she wasn't lying and then Adrienne and Arrol come by and say they've pulled a prank on Victoria. I set them straight, though, and now they're off to find a counter for the love potion. They should be back soon."

"What'd you do?"

Hermione skipped the violence and just explained to Ron that she'd threatened to get Arrol kicked off his team if he didn't get a cure soon. "What happened with Ginny?"

"Sleeping draught," Ron said. "She'll be knocked out until morning."

"Is that safe for the baby?" Hermione asked and then realized she revealed their secret. She opened her mouth to say something but Ron interrupted her.

"It's okay, I know," Ron said.

"I don't feel special anymore," Hermione said jokingly.

"Well they kind of told me to make me feel better…" and Ron stopped there.

Then Hermione remembered that Lavender too was pregnant and felt a slight pang of sadness but just ignored his slip.

She realized that the two of them had just had an actual conversation. Ron must have felt the same way. They were now staring at each other.

"I feel like you should know…" Ron started.

"I already do," Hermione said simply. "Lavender's pregnant?"

"They told you!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I overheard yesterday…"

Ron gulped, "Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

"It wasn't even planned," Ron said.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

"We're not even really dating."

Hermione nodded her head slowly, feeling the emptiness taking over, "That's surprising."

"But I'm not backing out."

"Good for you."

"I'm sorry," Ron apologized.

Hermione just looked at him with empty brown eyes. She had already forgiven him. It was herself she needed to work on. "You don't have to be."

There was some more awkward silence before Hermione finally sighed and asked Ron to help her move Harry and Ginny to their room. Finally, Arrol and Adrienne showed up, looking scared as ever. Adrienne's left eye was bruised.

"Slughorn said this should work," Arrol said, keeping a pretty fair distance between himself and Hermione, fearing she might lash out at him. Ron looked at him like he was a crazy and stared at Adrienne's bruised face questioningly.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled, grabbing the vial. "I suggest you two get out of here. What you did was illegal. We won't say anything, but you need to leave."

The two didn't need anymore words than that. They went to their rooms and packed everything they could and left all within five minutes.

"_Rennervate_," Hermione said with her wand pointed at Harry.

He opened his eyes in confusion and then remembered. "Victoria, where is she?"

"Harry, just take this. It'll help you," Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

Hermione nodded and Harry drank. He immediately looked around and frowned, finally realizing the extent of the events that just happened.

"Oh shit," he said. He looked over to Ginny and noticed her eyes were swollen. "Is she okay?"

"Sleeping draught, she was a mess," Ron informed.

Harry pulled his wife close, "Oh, my poor baby."

"You guys will be fine," Hermione said, smiling. She was happy that everything was back to normal with them. Things like that hadn't happened in a while.

The three conscious friends looked at each other and realized it was the first time in nearly two years it had been just them in a room together. There was no screaming or fights. They were genuinely happy about the same thing. It felt nice. They all secretly hoped there would be more times like this down the line.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed now, guys," Hermione said. Ron decided to dismiss himself too.

Back when Hermione was alone in her room, she cursed herself for being so closed off from everyone. She hated everything that had happened because it made her such a cold person. She needed to let it go. And she needed to tell Draco the truth about how she felt, even if she wasn't exactly sure how she felt. She hoped being honest with him was something worth letting her walls down for, even if she didn't have any expectations about it. She was hoping it would make her feel better – make her feel liberated. She just hoped it wouldn't backfire.

ooo

A/N: Decided to get a chapter out in honor of me watching the midnight showing of The Deathly Hallows part one tonight! I'm sooo effing excited! Anyway, before anyone comments on the lameness of the mystery/action in this chapter, I had different plans with this story at first that included more action and mystery but I ditched them when I realized I just want this to be a romantic/drama/general story (and ended up putting more of the other ideas in 'The Last Mudblood')... but I had to finish what I started with the whole ashwinder egg thing. So what do you think Hermione and Draco's conversation will be like?

Thank you for all reviews and to those following the story! You all are awesome! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: JK proudly owns HP, I merely altered their futures for the sake of the story.

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione didn't want to deliberately go to Draco's room and knock on his door. She had hoped that fate would intervene and have them talk somehow indirectly, so she decided on getting a quick drink at the lounge. It was already late so she hadn't expected many people to be in the room, but there were a few faces. Gabrielle was there talking to Derek, Mark, Luke, and Pansy at a table.

Hermione quickly went straight to the bar and made small talk with Charles.

"What can I get for you tonight?" he asked.

"Do you think I could just have a water?" Hermione asked.

Charles looked at her, quite startled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. She didn't want liquor to affect her tonight. If she were trying to heal and be completely honest, she needed to do it sober.

Charles began spraying water into a glass, "So…I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

Hermione gave him a questioning look, "Pertaining to….?"

"Adrienne and Victoria," he said.

"Oh, you knew about that the whole time?"

"No, but words gotta get around in the mansion, you know, we did just lose a host," he smiled kindly.

"Oh, right," Hermione said, feeling a little stupid.

"Hermione," Gabrielle called, "Come join us!"

Hermione thought it couldn't hurt. She gave Charles a nod, glanced at the door, and went to go take a seat at the table with the group. She ended up next to Derek.

"So, what have you been up to these past few days?" Gabrielle asked.

Everyone seemed to be composed, for the most part, but she saw that everyone was on their second drink, except Pansy. She, too, had been drinking water. She wanted to smile at the memory of Draco explaining how she acted when she was drunk, but thought against it for fear of possibly looking like an idiot.

"Just enjoying the house…not much really. You guys?"

"I was just telling them about Ariadne," Derek began, sipping his drink. "Everyone seems to be under the impression that she and I are dating or something, but we're not. I like her, she's great, but she's taking things way out of line."

Gabrielle gave a flirtacious giggle. "It's more than that!"

"She thinks they're together," Luke said.

"I think she's just used to getting what she wants, since she's a princess and all," Mark said.

"I've been trying to let her down easy, but she's persistent. I'm surprised she decided to sleep early tonight," Derek laughed.

Hermione noticed the little looks Gabrielle and Derek kept giving each other from across the table and had no doubt that they would be leaving together at the end of the night.

"So tell us about what just happened!" Gabrielle said to Hermione.

"With?"

"Adrienne and Arrol. They left the mansion in a hurry and she looked pretty banged up. They didn't want to explain, they just said they needed to leave ASAP," Mark said, drinking more. "Jet was talking about it in the hallway, but he just shrugged it off and went back in the room with Cho."

Hermione felt uncomfortable about explaining since it involved a lot of personal information but just gave the summary of what happened, "Yeah, they did something illegal involving Harry and Ginny and I wasn't too happy about it so I threatened them and they left."

Pansy nodded, "Stern woman, you are."

"Must have been serious," Derek said.

It didn't seem like the group cared much for whatever happened with the hosts and Harry, but Hermione wanted to get out of there now before more interrogations could be made.

"Well, I better get to bed. It was nice chatting with you guys," Hermione said, getting up.

Pansy got up too, "Yeah, I'm going to bed too. Good night."

Hermione didn't know what made her do it, but instead of going upstairs she took the stairs down. Maybe she didn't want to walk with Pansy for too long. She found herself passing by the game room, where she caught a glance of Theodore playing pool and talking to someone. She instinctively kept walking until she reached the pool.

No one was in the room, which was just what Hermione expected. She sat at the edge of the pool and dipped her feet in the water. This felt nice and calming. Since the room showed what the outside looked like, the pool reflected the white light of the stars and moon. The sound of the waterfalls wasn't loud, but rather calm as if she were in the middle of a quiet forest. She sat for several moments, just deep in a spiral of thoughts.

Suddenly most of the lights went out in the mansion. There was nothing but the moonlight in the pool and a few candles lit down the halls. Hermione figured it must have been really late if the lights went out. She didn't think they actually went out, but she supposed it had to sometime in the night.

Feeling there was no use in being in the room anymore, she got up. She walked out the doors and even though some candles were lit, it was difficult to see. She passed the game room and noticed it, too, was engulfed in darkness save one candle. And she just somehow felt she wasn't alone in that hallway…

That's when she bumped into somebody and nearly screamed her head off, but instead did the logical thing and grabbed her wand, muttering, "_Lumos_."

"Malfoy! What the hell?" Hermione said.

Draco just looked at her, surprised as ever. She couldn't help how beautiful he looked under the dim light.

"Granger? What are you doing here by yourself?"

"What? I can't walk around the mansion by myself?" Hermione snapped, then remembered that she was actually hoping to bump into him in the first place and the last thing she had planned to do was start arguing with him.

Draco just sighed, "I was just asking." He shook his head and turned around.

Hermione immediately called after him, "Malfoy! Wait! Actually, it's you that I've been wanting to see," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her.

"Listen – no, please don't interrupt, I want to get this out before I change my mind – I'm sorry for saying that I felt nothing. I don't know what I feel about you, but it's definitely not nothing. I don't know where I expect it to go, but I'm not going to shut it down." Hermione wanted to smack herself in the head. It sounded all wrong! It sounded so practiced and cold and fake. It was like she was giving a class a really unconvincing motivational speech.

Draco looked at her and frowned. He hadn't at all expected that at all from her. He could see the determination on her face and despite the fact that she sounded like she was dealing with a business transaction, he knew she meant it and knew it must have been hard for her to say. He thought she'd still be stubborn about whatever she felt towards him and that he could avoid this conversation all together. With her finally being so honest, this was not going to be easy.

His face looked so grieved. Hermione really thought she'd blown it then.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't really know how to express myself…about this. I didn't mean for it to come out like that…" Hermione said, fidgeting with her hands and wand.

"No," Draco said, now fidgeting uncomfortably too. When she gave him a questioning look, he said, "I think that's good. I don't feel nothing either, but…"

Hermione could feel her heart breaking before the cat was even out of the bag. She knew a negative tone when she heard it. She held her breath and hoped what he had to say wasn't that bad. But, just in case, she had racked her brain for any excuse for what she said.

"Astoria and I talked about it… and we decided that divorce isn't the best course of action right now. We have Scorpius, and there's a lot more to lose than gain by divorcing," Draco said.

They both knew that if they weren't sober, this wouldn't be coming out so awkwardly. Draco wanted nothing more than to offer her a drink so they could talk for hours again, and maybe do more. But he knew it would be a waste and wouldn't be fair.

Hermione cringed at the last line, though she didn't know why.

"Of course," she said mechanically, "I didn't expect any less from you."

"Thanks," Draco mumbled.

"I just wanted you to know, that last night wasn't just a nothing, but that's it," Hermione said, trying to sound as formal as possible, because she couldn't go back on her words now. "I meant to apologize for being so rash this morning."

"Yeah, I'm sorry as well," Draco said.

There was a really uncomfortable silence and they both wished that they could say more because there was so much more to it than that. But there really was nothing more they could say, at least nothing to make either of them feel better or change the situation. Some things were better left unsaid.

"Well, I'm going to bed now," Hermione said, and added as cordially as possible, "Have a good night, Malfoy."

Draco stared at her as she walked off into the darkness. He wanted to call out and ask if she wanted to hang out for the night, but he knew this was the most logical thing to do – what else was there? Still, he felt really bad and he didn't know why. Maybe it's because he would never truly know what exactly it was he was letting go of.

Hermione walked off without looking back. She was glad she didn't drink any liquor that night. She didn't think it would help the fact that she'd be going back to bed alone again. This is exactly why she didn't let her walls down. She wished she hadn't said anything.

ooo

Harry felt Ginny starting move the next morning. He had been awake nearly the whole night waiting for her to wake up. If he slept he might wake up to a lot of yelling from her part.

"Ginny, sweetie," Harry said softly.

Ginny opened her eyes, "Harry?"

"I love you," Harry said softly.

Ginny's eyes widened and she tried to break free from his hold. "Damn you, Harry! I can't believe you said those things to me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ginny!" Harry said, letting her go, "It was out of my control!"

Ginny got up and started throwing pillows at Harry, who had got up from the bed and started defending himself at this point.

"Do you know how much that hurt?" Ginny said, turning to pillows from the couch now.

"Ginny, I drank a love potion!" Harry yelled.

Ginny wasn't paying attention to him. "You tell me those things and tell me you love me in the morning!"

Harry was running around, unable to grab his wand from the nightstand.

"I should kill you!" Ginny screamed. She began throwing articles of clothing at him. One of her bras landed on his head.

Harry threw it off his head messily and tried to make a run for the bathroom but Ginny flicked her wand and it was closed.

"You listen to me, Harry Potter!"

"You sound crazy! I was poisoned! I didn't know what I was saying!" Harry said desperately.

Ginny finally realized she was rambling on and didn't even stop to listen to what Harry had been trying to say this whole time. She narrowed her eyes and then sighed in relief. "Geez, it hurt me so bad that I couldn't even bother to think of why you were acting like that. Gosh, Harry, I felt like I was going to die."

Harry looked so guilty. "I'm sorry…I guess we should start conjuring up our own food and drinks then, eh?"

Ginny ran to him and for a second Harry thought she was attacking but she threw her arms around him and they embraced tightly.

"Worrying about Voldemort was easier than this! Now I have to worry about girls trying to steal my husband away from me!"

Harry smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"So who was behind it exactly?" Ginny asked.

Harry replied thoughtfully, "Hey, that's a good question."

ooo

Hermione woke up early that morning and was nearly done packing an hour later. She knew they had one more day at the mansion, but she saw no reason to be there anymore. She didn't think it right for her to be there anyway since she did just use the Cruciatus Curse on their former host.

She was sitting on her bed thinking of what exactly the vacation had done for her. For one, it actually somehow made her feel worse, if that was possible. But at the same time it also helped her discover a lot about herself. Being around Ron and Lavender had made her realize that she didn't completely hate them because of what they did anymore and was only holding on to it because she felt like it was all she had to feel for.

Then there was Harry and Ginny, her best friends, who had brought her in hopes to make her feel better and revealed that they were expecting a baby, which made her feel good and bad at the same time. Then she finds out Ron and Lavender are also expecting. She sighed. She was happy for all of them, a baby was always a blessing, but it made her feel bad to know she wasn't going to be a part of that with them. She remembered a conversation with her and Ginny years back in which they discussed how great it would be to have a baby at the same time. _No chance now_, Hermione thought. Then there was Draco, who she had truly enjoyed being around, even if she was drunk at the time. Even if he didn't know it, he helped her let go of her anger towards Ron and Lavender and being single, because she had some silver lining in her cloud about him. They had so much fun together and she couldn't help but think they could've had more times like that together. It would have been nice. She didn't know what their friendship, or whatever it was, would turn into, but she was willing to risk a lot to see. But of course it was all just wishful thinking. She would never know, and she should've known better than to have any hope with that. It was just a fling, after all.

The good thing about the trip was that she realized she needed to work on herself. She used to be so cool-headed and now she was hot-tempered. She had been through so much and attempted to run away from her problems by drinking. It backfired when her anger got the better of her and she ended up using Crucio on someone – _Crucio_, for Merlin's sake. She needed to believe there was still some good out there or she would always act out in a rage. She had to give people a chance. She needed happiness in her life if she wanted to heal.

But she tried and it left her back at square one.

So there was no reason to stay. She learned all she needed to. She just needed to get back home and get back to reality now.

There was no point in pretending.

ooo

Harry and Ginny heard a knock on their door.

"Come in," Harry said.

Hermione came in. The two didn't miss that she looked pretty tired. Normally Ginny would have something to tease her about, but the look on Hermione's face was a distant one and Ginny didn't feel it was exactly appropriate to be joking.

"Hey, guys," Hermione said, closing the door.

"Oh, we've been needing to talk to someone about last night," Harry piped up. "You never told me who was behind the whole love potion thing."

Hermione explained what happened to them and even went so far as to tell them what she did to make Adrienne and Arrol listen to her. If she was going to tell anyone the truth about that, it was Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, wow…" Ginny said uncertainly.

"It really made me angry that they would use Harry to get back at some innocent girl," Hermione said.

"It's so unlike you to use the Cruciatus curse, though," Harry said.

Hermione looked down, "I know… there's just been so much I've had to deal with throughout this trip and I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't stop myself." _Tell them how you feel about everything, you need to tell someone_… a voice in her head told her. She ignored it.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

Hermione felt overwhelmed, but she fought the burning sensation that was going through her whole body and eyes.

She looked up at them, with the most sober face she could muster. "I'm fine. But I'm actually leaving today."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

Hermione replied, "You know, I have a lot of work. I have a lot to think about, and yeah…It's nothing personal. I really appreciate you taking me here. I had a good time. But after last night I think I should probably just get home now."

"But the car?" Harry said. "We have to return it to the rental. How are you going to get back?"

"Oh, I'm going to Apparate from outside the gates," Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Ginny said in a tiny voice.

"You don't want to have breakfast with us first?" Harry said, in hopes that he would be able to convince her to stay during their breakfast talk.

Hermione just shook her head, "No, I really should be getting back now."

There was just something about the whole situation that told Ginny and Harry not to argue.

"Well, okay…" Ginny said.

"Thanks, guys," Hermione said and went over to them and hugged them. "I'll see you back at home? We'll have dinner or lunch sometime."

Hermione didn't see them as often since she technically wasn't part of the Weasley family anymore, and she really didn't bother to come around often. She came around and had private dinners with them for their birthdays, refusing to go to family or party functions because she didn't want to see Ron. Her promise to have lunch or dinner just seemed empty, though, but Harry and Ginny let it go, too.

Hermione walked out the room and Harry and Ginny gave each other knowing looks.

"Harry, there's something wrong," Ginny said.

"There's been something wrong with Hermione for two years," Harry pointed out.

"That's true, but I don't know. I feel like we should be there for her or something."

"We are," Harry assured, "But like I said, she'll come to us when she needs us."

Ginny nodded. She hoped he was right.

ooo

Hermione made her way outside careful to avoid anyone she saw in the halls, but it wasn't hard as no one was really there.

"Leaving so soon, Granger?" a voice asked from the sitting area in the entrance hall.

Hermione glanced over and saw Theodore seated comfortably on one of the chairs. She rolled her eyes.

"Have a nice life, Nott," Hermione said indifferently.

"You too, Granger," he said in an amused tone.

Without another word she walked out the doors and finally out the gate. With a pop, she Apparated back home.

ooo

Sleeping in the same bed as Astoria felt strange, even if they were at opposite ends of the bed. It just didn't feel right anymore. It stopped feeling right months ago. They hadn't even had sex since… well Draco couldn't even remember. All he knew was it didn't feel right at all. He tried to tell himself that maybe it would feel better if they were in their own bed at home. The foreign bed they were sleeping in didn't hold any memories.

Well Draco remembered one memory: sleeping in it with Hermione in his arms.

But of course that didn't mean anything. Or rather, couldn't mean anything anymore, at least.

"Draco, are you ready to go down to breakfast?" Astoria said, coming out of the bathroom fully dressed for the day.

"I'll just stay up. I'll follow you in a bit," Draco said, getting up from the bed and walking towards the bathroom now.

Astoria frowned, "I'll wait for you. I think we should spend time together."

Draco was irritated with her positive attitude, mainly because he knew it wasn't because she exactly wanted to, but more because she had to try and make it work now.

"What exactly did you and Blaise agree to?" he asked.

"Draco, I'm not going to see him anymore. I really want us to work on our marriage. No more excuses this time," she smiled in an attempt at comforting him.

Draco hated it. He wasn't convinced and it didn't really matter if he was. He would never feel the same way. But he was going to try. He had to pretend.

"Wait for me then," Draco said and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Before he did, he caught a glimpse of a worn-out and sad smile on Astoria's face.

ooo

A/N: This was originally the chapter it is now, then I split it into two, then I decided oh what the hell put it back together! That does mean next chapter's a bit shorter, but that's alright as it will be the last night in the mansion! Then we move on to more bizarre scenarios (okay maybe not too bizarre, but other things do happen)!

So Hermione decides to stop pretending she's fine and Draco goes back to pretending everything's fine...tsk tsk. Let me know what you think will happen next! Thanks for the reviews.

PS. I thought The Deathly Hallows Part 1 was amazing! I saw it twice already heh.. there are of course minor things but I was really impressed for the most part (trust me it's saying a lot coming from me. I complained throughout all of OotP and thought HBP was horrible the first time I saw it, though I did learn to like it after the second time around.)

PPS. I read a HHr story last night and I felt so awkward reading it! Not because I bash on HHr shippers, I just wanted to see what one would be like and I just could not grasp the idea, lol. Don't get me wrong, I've written a story where Harry liked Hermione back in the day, but that's before I got into being a DrHr fan...lol. Just a random thought!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

**Chapter Ten**

For some strange reason, everyone ended up in the dining hall for dinner that night. Maybe it was because it was the last night for most of them and they decided what better way to end their vacation than to have one last dinner together?

Everyone was dressed more casual for this dinner, having been around each other for a week and feeling no need to impress anyone anymore; everyone, except Ariadne, who seemed to just dress beautifully by obligation. Everyone did seem to notice she seemed more down that dinner and was actually just sitting next to Luna and Rolf. Derek had an unsure look on his face on the other end of the table, though he seemed to look more liberated sitting next to Gabrielle. She looked quite happy and chipper. Cho and Jet were sitting comfy somewhere in the middle of the table, next to Mark and Luke. Theodore was seated next to the Zabinis' on one end and he looked bored and disappointed. Blaise and Pansy looked exactly the same as they did the first night, though Blaise looked more calm yet thoughtful. Draco and Astoria managed to snag a seat on the other end, next to Harry and Ginny. Ron and Lavender were sitting next to them.

Draco noticed someone was missing, but he didn't want to mention it, especially in front of Astoria. So he just listened to the couples' conversations and hoped it would slip out.

"Lavender, I better not see you trying to sneak wine in your mouth!" Ron hissed.

Lavender rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, so now you care about how I'm treating my body."

"Of course I care, you twit, that's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Lavender's face seemed to soften at this, but she just grunted.

"Come on, Lav, I'm not going to let you out of my sight if you try to do something stupid."

Ginny hadn't warmed up to Lavender much, but since they had something very big in common, she gave her more of a chance. "Oh, come on, Ron, she's a smart girl. Aren't you excited, Lavender?"

Lavender smiled at Ginny. "Yes! I mean, I'm scared to death, especially of your parents and my parents, but I'm so excited. I've always wanted to be a," she whispered the last word, "mother."

Harry and Ginny made Lavender one of the exceptions of their news because they knew she needed support and Ginny wanted someone to talk to about it. "I know! I feel the same way!"

Ron began taking mouthfuls of food, "Hey, Harry," he swallowed. "Where's 'Mione?"

There it was. Draco heard the slip of her name.

"She decided to leave early. Had a lot of work," Harry answered.

"Work?" Ron asked. "Doesn't she just work at a book store now?"

Harry just shrugged. "Either way she just wanted to go home. Had a bit of a night, with those hosts and all."

She went home because of the hosts? Draco thought and wished he knew what happened exactly.

"Oh, right," Ron nodded. "Say, Harry, when's the last time you had a drink?"

"It's been so long… probably with you a couple years back at the Quidditch finals, do you remember that?"

Ron laughed at the memory. "Oh that was a wild night!"

The women glared at them.

"It was nothing like that!" Harry assured.

"You know what, that wasn't the last time. Remember George's bachelor party two years ago? I think it was shortly after the Quidditch drinking night," Ron said.

Harry's eyes brightened at the memory. "Now that was a wild night!"

Ginny kicked him.

"Let's have a drink tonight!" Ron said excitedly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Harry said, looking at Ginny and Lavender. "I mean, the girls are pregnant you know."

"Aw, come on," Ron turned to the ladies. "It's our last night. I think the men deserve one night to loosen up and have good old bachelor time."

"Harry is not a bachelor, Ron, he's a married man," Ginny said.

"Oy, killjoy," Ron muttered.

"I think it might be a good idea," Lavender piped in. Ginny raised an eyebrow at her. "Ron has a point. They probably won't ever have a chance to do this again, with kids on the way. Plus, I think we'll have a lot of chance for girl talk without them in the picture tonight. There's so much I want to know about being pregnant."

Ginny's smiled happily at this. "Oh, Lavender, I have so many books on it!"

The girls began having a very excited talk about what they'd be looking through tonight and Ron and Harry just looked at each other with grins on their faces.

After dinner was over, Ginny and Lavender scolded Ron and Harry and told them to behave and be back to their rooms by at least two am.

In the lounge, Harry and Ron were sitting at the bar under the dim lights.

"What's it gonna be, mate? Seems like it might be the last night we can ever drink," Ron said.

"Might as well do it big then, eh?" Harry said. "Firewhiskeys."

Ron grinned, and the two made their orders.

The room started to fill with Gabrielle, Derek, Cho, Jet, Mark and Luke. They took the usual center table. Some moments later, Draco walked in with Pansy. They took a seat at a booth.

"Interested in any liquor on your last night, Pansy?" Draco asked her.

"I'm sure you remember how I act under the influence, Draco, and neither of us agree that it's appropriate," Pansy said.

"Oh, come on, it's your last night. At least have a butterbeer rum mix," Draco said. "It's barely got liquor in it."

Pansy glared at him, but agreed anyway and waited for Draco to return with their drinks.

"I'm only having one and going to bed," Pansy said when he set the drinks down at their table.

"Same," Draco said.

"So what's the deal?" Pansy said, sipping. "Blaise actually slept in the same bed as me two nights in a row."

"What, he hasn't told you?"

"He's just said there's nothing to tell and that Astoria was never really in the picture anyway. I think that must have been a real slap in the face for her, huh?" Pansy said. "What is the reason for this? What did you threaten her with?"

Draco couldn't exactly tell anyone he had brought up divorce with Astoria. It would defeat the purpose of them trying to work things out. "I don't know. Nothing. Maybe she just realized how stupid cheating is."

"I know you love your wife," Pansy said, feeling bolder. "But Blaise telling her that it wouldn't work out anymore just satisfies me to the highest degree."

"Slytherin," Draco mumbled, though he wasn't offended. "What's it you told Blaise to make him stop seeing her?"

"Nothing," Pansy said. "Doesn't faze me either way. You know that."

"You sleep with anyone during this trip, Pansy?" Draco asked, feeling bolder too.

Pansy looked at him curiously. "Even if I did, it wouldn't matter. What about you?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Pansy just laughed, throwing her head back. "Oh, Draco. Of course not," but she winked at him.

"So who was it?" Draco asked, more curious than ever. It was intriguing to know that he wasn't the only married one, besides Blaise and Astoria, who had slept with someone else during the trip.

"Come on, Draco. Be sensible. Who looks good enough to sleep with?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"The bartender, silly," Pansy whispered.

"Charles!"

"Keep it down, will you!" Pansy said, slightly inebriated. She had to be to be admitting this stuff. "It was just a fling. There were no feelings whatsoever. He knows that. We just found each other walking in the hallways one night, and ended up in a bedroom. Hell if I care. Next morning I left and that was that. It was a mutual thing."

It was so like Pansy to just be cold about things. But Draco supposed she needed some… release. The bartender bloke wasn't half bad looking. He was better looking than anyone else in the room at least. Draco wished he could easily dismiss his time with Hermione as Pansy had with Charles, but he wasn't cold like her.

"Well, what about you?" Pansy asked.

Draco thought about this for a moment. It would be nice to be able to share it with someone, to let it off his chest. But he didn't want to. It was something just he and Hermione shared. He wanted to keep it that way, leave it with just them two.

"No," he said.

"What a boring trip, then," Pansy said. "Well, I better get to bed before I get tempted to drink more. Good night, Draco." She got up and went out the door. Draco could swear he saw her wink at Charles before leaving.

Draco didn't want to go up to Astoria just yet, so he sat at the bar by himself, a few seats away from where Ron and Harry were downing firewhiskeys.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed. "Come join us!"

Draco looked at them in horror. He was slightly feeling his liquor, but definitely not enough to be drinking with Ron and Harry of all people. They seemed to be quite drunk though.

"Uhh…" Draco said.

"Come on Malfoy! We don't bite!" Ron said.

_Beer before liquor makes you sicker_, Draco thought of what he told Hermione. He found it strange that it felt like so long ago he told her that when it was just a few days ago. He thought it couldn't hurt to have one beer with the drunken boys, so he went over to sit next to them.

"Potter, Weasley," he said, "You two seem very drunk."

"You need to get on our level!" Harry said. Draco had never seen the boy so enthusiastic and red.

Draco took a swig of the firewhiskey. The burning sensation going down his throat was all too familiar.

"You know what I ought to do, Harry?" Ron slurred, "Punch Malfoy in the face!" The two began laughing.

Draco was scared for a moment. He thought maybe they had tricked him into drinking with them so they could beat him up and tie him up somewhere left to freeze to death, as punishment possibly for all the bad he'd done in the past.

"Don't look so scared, Malfoy," Ron said. "I only mean that you bloody kissed my ex-wife and did Merlin knows what!" He laughed some more.

Draco was even more scared. These two were completely out of their minds drunk. They were bad enough when they were angry and sober and he couldn't possibly imagine them being angry and drunk. Draco felt he the only way to make things look less insane was to drink some more, so he did.

"There ya go, Malfoy! Drink that firewhiskey like it's your best friend!" Harry said.

"So what was that kiss about, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Huh?" Draco said, feeling a bit light-headed. "Oh, it was a joke. We were drunk and thought it'd be funny to kiss in front of you, get a reaction, you know."

"You know it was weird, but after a while I didn't really care. I mean, who am I to be lecturing Hermione on who she kisses or shags, you know?"

"Right!" Harry said. "Hermione's her own woman! She may do as she pleases!"

"To Hermione!" Ron said, lifting his third bottle of firewhiskey. Harry did the same. They looked at Draco as if he was obviously missing the point of what they were doing.

"Oh, right," Draco said and lifted his bottle, too. The three took another large swig.

"What a woman, that Hermione," Harry said, wiping his mouth.

"Only the best!" Ron continued, "It's too bad I lost a real diamond there! But we'll be good friends again, I know it! That's all I want!"

Ten minutes later, Draco was pretty drunk and had finished listening to Ron and Harry praise all the women in their lives from Ginny and Lavender, to Mrs. Weasley, to Luna, to Fleur, to Professor McGonagall, even Professor Trelawney, and to Bellatrix, in some twisted turn of events.

"My auntie Bella?" Draco asked, confused.

"She was a crazy, psycho bitch, but she really taught me how to mean my Unforgivable Curses, you know," Harry said. "I suspect she may have been even sleeping with Voldemort." He made a sour face. "She had to have guts to go through all that."

Ron nodded in agreement. "So what about you, Malfoy?"

"Well, auntie Bella was crazy but she did teach me Occlumency…"

"No we mean who are the great women in your life?" Ron said.

Draco could only think of one person that really meant a lot to him. "My mother. I love my mother." He would never had said that to them sober.

"That's swell, Malfoy!" Harry said. "We love our mothers too!"

"What about your wife?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, er – her, too, I suppose," Draco said. "At least the son she gave me, if anything."

Ron and Harry looked at each other happily. "We're gonna be Dads too!"

"I knew your wife was expecting, Potter!" Draco said triumphantly. "It's a great feeling, you know, that moment you become a father…" He said reminiscently. Then he asked, "Say, what do you two know about rebounds?" Draco still hadn't figured out what Hermione meant by that.

"Rebound," Ron said, putting an arm around Draco, "is what Lavender was when Hermione and I broke up, but," he turned to look at Harry, "I think I may love Lavender, actually. I think I might."

"Brilliant!" Harry said happily.

"I still don't get it," Draco frowned.

"It's basically a backup, someone you use to distract yourself from the person you actually love," Ron said.

Draco finally understood and thought hard about it. Was that what it was? _Of course it wasn't_, Draco told himself. He really had a good time with her. It wasn't just to get away from Astoria, if it was so, he wouldn't feel so bad about letting whatever they had go…

"Is it two yet?" Harry asked, "I gotta get up by two, or Ginny's gonna get mad."

"It's alright, mate, it's only 1:55," Ron said.

"Actually, it's only 11:55," Draco corrected him.

"Oh, hell!" Ron said. "We've got plenty of time."

After hour they had shared all their trouble-making stories from Hogwarts, Draco had told them Death Eater secrets and rituals, most of which were ridiculous and the two Gryffindors laughed their heads off at them. Draco couldn't help but realize how stupid they were too. By another turn of events they'd began to sing tunes from the Weird Sisters together, went to the other guests left in the room, Gabrielle, Derek, Cho, Jet, Mark, and Luke, and urged them to join them in singing. Soon, everyone in the lounge was drunk and singing together.

By two, everyone had filtered into bed. The next morning they all left the mansion with a massive headache, but a great memory (or lack thereof) of the time they spent together that last night.

ooo

A/N: I meant to get this out yesterday but meh. Short chapter, but it's the last chapter at the mansion! Next chapter they're not on vacation anymore! What happens now that vacation's brought everyone some new problems to deal with?

Happy belated Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! I appreciate the reads and reviews! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The usual...

**Chapter Eleven**

The next four weeks passed by for Hermione like nothing. She had gone back to work and barely took a day off. It was exactly the kind of distraction she needed and it didn't involve liquor. She'd even tried to put in extra work at the book store, but her co-workers and managers insisted that there was really nothing much to be done, as she always did everything and extra every day. This is when Hermione came to the conclusion that she needed a more challenging job. She knew the stint in the book store wasn't going to be permanent, so she began looking for a new job – something she could actually call a career, or at least something that was more challenging.

Upon coming home late one night from work, Hermione took out the Daily Prophet and browsed through the jobs section. There was nothing of interest. She bit into her apple and thought hard about what she could do.

Crunch after crunch and still she could not think of anything. She was a skilled witch – one of the best of her time and she knew it. She needed something that really challenged her mentally and physically, something that really needed all her energy. Being an Auror would have been ideal, but then again she didn't want to work for the ministry, that'd be too close to Harry and Ron.  
An owl flew into her window, and she immediately recognized it belonging to Harry and Ginny. They had been sending her an owl every week, sometimes even two.

_Hermione!  
We'd love to see you for lunch this week or even dinner, or brunch! Anything, whenever you're free! We really just want to see you. Harry's schedule is sporadic but we'll find a way to make it work. Hope all is well. – Love, Harry and Ginny_

Hermione had sent them almost the same response every time as well. She mentioned she'd been so busy with work but she promised she'd try and make some time for them this week.

She wasn't lying about being busy. But she was mainly trying to avoid them to avoid talking about the trip and anything that happened during it. She had already addressed the issues of the trip personally and she didn't really want to be reminded of anything concerning it. Thus, she kept her focus on work and finding work. It kept her busy.

But at night, alone in the confines of her room, it was difficult not to think about everything and get sad about it. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever cried – probably when she found Ron cheating on her – but sometimes in bed she felt like she would but just couldn't bring herself to. She would end up curling in her bed and just let the sinking feeling pass until she fell asleep.

But she was getting better. And she was doing it by herself.

_It'll make you stronger, then, to get through it for yourself_, she remembered a certain blonde tell her.

Most nights she would think about Draco and what may have been or could have been, but often times didn't think too much about it. It was done. That was that.

Hermione then spotted it: an advertisement in the paper for an event planner at a big company. It seemed like a fun and busy thing to do. It was only part-time, but she figured she could work at the book store and be an event planner. She had the next day set on visiting said company in Diagon Alley to obtain the position.

ooo

Hermione never noticed the building before, but it was quite big and near Gringotts. It was made of dark marble and had two glass entrance doors. Hermione walked right through the doors into a very nice hall with a decent amount of people walking around. She walked right up to the front desk and addressed the receptionist, a woman about her age.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" the young receptionist asked. She was in casual dress robes and her dark hair was up in a bun.

"Hello," Hermione said pleasantly. "I'm here to inquire about the position for an event planner for the company."

The woman smiled at her. "Give me just one moment." She turned around and stuck her head in the small fireplace that was sitting behind her. After a few moments, she turned back to Hermione. "Right. Boss said to go on up. Just take the elevator up to level seven. Good luck."

"It's a full on interview already?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

The receptionist smiled. "That's the way boss does things."

Hermione stepped into the elevator with a handful of people, dressed in proper robes, some having little conversations and others minding their business looking up or straight into their reflection in the gold doors before them.

Hermione took a breath and stepped forward and out the elevator. Smack in the dead center were large doors that she only imagined could lead to the boss. With one more breath, she knocked.

"Come in," said a strong voice.

Hermione opened the doors, and with the most confident voice she could muster said, "Hello, sir, my name is Hermione -"

"Granger?" It was Theodore Nott.

Hermione was unsure whether she should act professional or act like she knew him. She didn't exactly know him personally but he did see her at her worse back at the mansion, which wasn't exactly a good thing when applying for a job.

She decided the best course of action was to stay quiet until Theodore said something further. The last parting words between them weren't exactly the friendliest.

"What are you doing here?" Theodore asked.

"I'm here to ask about the event planning job," Hermione said tentatively.

"You did realize that Nott and Co. could have possibly meant me, right?"

Hermione actually didn't realize, even though it had been in bold print in the paper advertisement and large letters at the top of the building. "You know I might have skimmed over that…" She wasn't so sure she wanted to work for the company anymore.

Theodore took a more professional demeanor now and gave Hermione a curious look. "Do you have any experience in planning events?"

"Er – define events."

"Functions like dinner parties, balls, conventions…" Theodore said.

"Not really, but I know that I am fully capable of virtually anything. I was top of my class at Hogwarts, as you know. I worked for the Ministry for three years as head of Muggle Relations. I currently work at a book store and practically do everything in it. I'm practiced in battle, if anything should ever come down to it…" Hermione said and felt a little stupid for adding the last bit.

"Impressive," Theodore said, sitting back in his oversized chair. "But you do know what kind of people you'd be around if I hired you?"

"What does it matter?" Hermione asked. "A job's a job."

Theodore smirked at this, "That is true." After a moment of deep thought he said, "Look, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. As the event planner you'd be planning and showing up to all the company functions. And most of the people that are part of the company and show up to the events are purebloods and higher society people…"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I see."

"I'm not discriminating against you. I just want you to understand that the crowd you would be around isn't what you are used to. I'm not saying people are going to bash you or Death Eaters are gonna come flying into parties at any given moment – we're way passed that – but it would be different, a little prestigious, and admittedly a bit snobbish. I'd just like you to know so you can decide if you'd be up for it," Theodore explained.

"Are you saying you'd hire me?" Hermione asked, a little surprised.

"Well you qualify," Theodore had no reason not to hire Hermione. She was perfectly qualified. He knew it wouldn't be such a big deal. People at those functions usually just paid attention to each other and his event planner would just be on the sidelines making sure everything runs smoothly.

Hermione had to think for a second. There could be a lot of people at these functions that weren't yet very warm to her. Then there was the possibility of running into certain people (did the Malfoys go to these things?), but again Theodore said it would only be sometimes so it wasn't too much to worry about.

"How often do you throw these events?"

"It depends on my mood. Once or twice a month, sometimes only four times in a year, really. It's nothing stable."

"How much?" Hermione asked.

The amount he said per event nearly threw her off balance.

"Merlin, you purebloods are loaded, aren't you?" Hermione commented. She guessed a lot of extra cash at certain points of time couldn't hurt too bad. "I guess I'll take it."

"Alright, Granger, I hope you're ready because I have an event for a large company dinner party semi-planned for two weeks from now. I've already had my receptionist send out the invitations, but usually that's your job. She'll send you off with paper work and more information on what you need to do. Just send it back when you're done reading and signing. I don't imagine it would take you long."

Hermione gave a nod goodbye. "Thanks."

Before she left Theodore added, "Oh, and Granger?" She turned around. "You're not allowed to drink at these things." He smirked as she walked away very red in the face.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into_? Hermione thought.

_A whole lot of money_, the more practical part of her brain answered.

Hermione just shrugged. It was distraction and work at least.

ooo

After much discussion with Harry and Ginny, Ron thought it best to flaunt his now stable relationship with Lavender to his family and then slowly ease the news that she was pregnant to them. They also decided to tell them the news together of both their pregnancies. It was easier that way.

Ron brought her around for the dinner the family had once a week at the burrow. The family was polite to her, even though they had sided with Hermione during the whole fiasco. Most of them were passed it, though sometimes they would say inappropriate things without noticing. The most important dinner date had finally arrived and for some reason, the Weasleys' made a point to really dig into what their former in-law was up to.

"So how's Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry and Ginny during the important dinner. "I do so miss her coming here. She hardly ever visits."

Lavender just looked down and seemed to somewhat turn blue.

"Very busy, Mum," Ginny said.

"We are friends though, did I mention that?" Ron said, looking around the table with his mouth full. "She's completely aware of me and Lavender and I would say we had a rather good time at the Ember – all three of us, I mean five including Harry and Gin."

"Overkill, mate," Harry whispered from the side of his mouth.

"That's quite lovely," Mrs. Weasley said.

"You've got to convince her to come around again, at least once soon. Maybe for Christmas?" George said, sitting next to his wife Angelina, "I do miss an encyclopedia being at the table."

The rest of the Weasleys chimed in with nothing but good things to say about Hermione. Finally, feeling bad at the discomfort that Lavender looked like she was feeling, Ginny thought it best to announce her and Harry's big news.

"Well, Harry and I have an announcement," Ginny said happily, "Actually. Ron and Lavender do as well."

"What's it now?" Percy asked.

"We're having a baby!"

Everyone at the table went into a roar of cheers and tears. Fleur squealed and began muttering blessings in French, mentioning how excited she was to have little playmates for her two children now. Bill congratulated Harry with a pat on the back, as did Charlie and Percy. Hugs were thrown at Ginny from her parents.

"Oh, my little baby having her own baby!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

"It's wonderful! The family's getting even bigger!" Mr. Weasley said. "And we're alive to see it, Molly!"

Ron, thinking the happiness would help him with his news, took the opportunity to announce, "Oh, it gets even better. Lavender's pregnant too!"

The silence took some time to come, but right when it did, Lavender vomited all over the table. Everyone looked in horror, covering their noses and mouths.

"I'm so sorry!" Lavender said, and ran to the bathroom.

Ginny commented, "It must be the morning sickness…"

"It's evening," George pointed out.

"It comes at any time, really. You and Angelina will know soon."

The two cringed.

Harry seemed to be the only sensible one and cleaned up the mess with the flick of his wand.

"What did you say, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Er – Lavender and I are expecting too?" Ron said hesitantly.

Mrs. Weasley looked pained and pale for a moment, and everyone's reaction depended on the next words that would come out of her mouth.

It took a while before any words came out and all anyone could hear for a while was Lavender vomiting in the bathroom.

"Well, that's – that's great, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said slowly, "You two will get married, won't you?"

"Yes, of course," Ron muttered.

"That's good, then, my boy!" Mr. Weasley said, tension leaving from his face. "Molly, our two youngest having children! It's great!"

The mood seemed to be better now and congratulations went to Ron as well.

"You must get married soon, Ron. Have you two discussed this?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, yeah…" Ron lied. He'd talk to Lavender about it later.

"Someone better go check on her," Angelina said.

"I'll go," Ginny said, knowing that she was really the only one who warmed up to Lavender at this point.

"I love weddings!" Fleur said, "I'm so excited there's going to be another one! I hope it's as pretty as the first one you had, Ronald."

Ron looked at her and frowned. His brothers and Harry suppressed laughs.

ooo

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter: Hermione gets to work, Ginny visits, and we'll see what Draco's up to! Stay tuned!

On other notes, I'm working on a new story (romantic comedy-ish?) and The Last Mudblood is still on hold (it's being beta-d!) and Playing Dirty is just something I'll add to if I decide I'm bored and need a chuckle. *teehee*


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Same old; not mine.

**Chapter Twelve**

As Draco had predicted things back home seemed to get better. He felt more comfortable sleeping with Astoria on their bed, where only they had ever been. He thought maybe being around their son also helped things. Scorpius always seemed to brighten his day no matter what.

As promised, Astoria hadn't seen Blaise since they got back from the mansion. She seemed to never leave the Manor actually, and focused most of her energy on being a good wife and mother.

One thing Draco had avoided was having sex with her. Whenever she got too close in bed, he would make up some excuse or just pretend he was sleeping. He knew the main reason was because it disgusted him that just a month ago she had been sleeping with someone else on a regular basis. He wasn't ready to venture into that territory yet. He also thought there may have been another reason, and that was Hermione. For some reason he didn't want to ruin that last moment with Hermione, and sleeping with his wife just felt like it would.

He had forgiven Astoria to a certain extent, but he still didn't feel right. No matter how perfect things seemed to be going, it just didn't feel natural. Was he going to have to live the rest of his life with this sort of sense of being incomplete? He sensed Astoria felt the same way, but she just kept pretending and playing the part because she knew she had to. He wondered if she thought about Blaise the way he thought about Hermione.

Of course, he didn't think of her too much, if he could help it. Their memories were limited, anyway… but they felt so rich. Even though he was drunk he had never felt so liberated with a woman than he did with Hermione. He always thought about what if they had a chance to get to know each other better every night… sometimes he even considered contacting her to see if she wanted to spend some platonic time together, but thought against it. He knew she would never be up for it, and were they really even platonic?

"Honey," Astoria said, walking into the drawing room where Draco was.

"Yes?" Draco said.

"We got an owl." She said across him and handed him the envelope.

Draco took it and noticed immediately that it was an invitation for one of Theodore's business functions.

"It's in two weeks," Astoria said. "Shall we show up?"

"I suppose," Draco said thoughtfully. "We need to catch up on what's going on anyhow."

Astoria got up and said, "Oh, my sister is coming over for dinner. I already told your parents."

Draco nodded. Astoria stood thoughtful for a moment then leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Draco didn't feel a thing when she did that. It just wasn't right. Maybe it was time to talk to someone.

ooo

"Mother," Draco said, stepping into the garden where she was sitting.

Narcissa Malfoy turned her head to give her son a soft smile. "Draco, darling, hello."

Draco walked over and took a seat on the next to his mother.

"I do so enjoy the outdoors during in the afternoon," she said, her blonde hair blowing with the breeze. Narcissa was always a beautiful woman, no matter how cold she looked. Ever since the war had ended and their family had begun to pick up the broken pieces and put them back together, she had looked more relaxed, and happier than Draco had ever seen her.

"How are you doing, mother?" Draco asked.

"As well as ever," she answered. "Have you seen your father?"

Draco nodded. "He's in his study."

"Ah," Narcissa said. "How are you, son?" She always treated time she spent talking to her son alone as special. With him so busy, it was rare, and the only times she did see him was when other people were in the room.

"Well," Draco said, thinking of what he should say. He never told his parents, or anyone, really, about Astoria cheating. It would be an embarrassment. He had no intention of mentioning it to her now, but he did want to get her opinion.

"Was there ever a time a time that you loved someone else?" Draco asked.

His mother looked surprised at the question. "Why?"

"I'm just curious," Draco replied.

Narcissa thought for a moment. "Not really, if I'm going to be honest. I admit there were a few boys at Hogwarts I dated, but none compared to your father." She smiled at the memories.

"What happens," Draco started hesitantly. "…when you thought you were in love with someone but just don't feel the same anymore?"

Narcissa looked at her son in concern. "Draco?"

"I'm just wondering," Draco mumbled.

"That's why who you choose to marry is a very important thing to consider…" Narcissa said. "But, I see what you mean."

"You do?" Draco asked.

"Sometimes two people fall out of love, it's possible, and there's really nothing more you can do but let it go. There's no use in pretending."

"What if there's more involved than that?" Draco asked. "How do you know what to sacrifice and what not to and what happiness really means?"

His mother gave him a stern look. "Honey, I'm sure whatever it is you're feeling will pass."

Draco just looked at his mother and knew she wouldn't completely understand. This was clearly a decision he needed to make on his own, as his father would most definitely not understand.

"Thanks, mum," he said. "I'm sure it will. I guess I'm just feeling down today."

She embraced him. "That's right, son, everything always turns out the way they're suppose to in the end."

ooo

Hermione stared at the pile in front of her. She underestimated the whole planning thing. She'd been sending out memos throughout the last week. Even though Theodore's receptionist had sent out the invites and reserved the venue, which was normally the event planner's job, there was still so much to do. She had to make sure the catering was taken care of; servers, bartenders, and attendants were hired for the event; make sure the venue had the right amount of tables; hire a photographer; hire a band… and since witches and wizards did not use phones, she had to do all this through owl or in person. So she had been all over the place the last few days. She had to admit muggles really were geniuses in inventing the telephone and the magical world really needed to catch up in that aspect.

Sure, she reveled in being so busy. She had no time to really think about anything except the event and work at the bookstore. But this was _really_ busy. She wasn't even getting much sleep. She hoped Theodore wouldn't be in the mood for doing another event right after this one.

Hermione looked like a zombie at the bookstore a week after she had started planning for Theodore.

Meredith, her co-worker, looked at her. "Are you okay, Hermione? You can go home and sleep if you need to."

"No," Hermione said tiredly. "There are books in the back that need alphabetizing…"

"One of us can take care of it."

"No, no," Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, walking into the store with open arms.

Hermione barely had energy to hug her, but she tried her best. "Oh, Gin, hi. How's the belly?"

"Good, though not quite there yet," Ginny smiled then took a look at Hermione. "Blimey, you weren't lying about being busy with work."

"I keep telling her to go home. She's been overworking herself, what with two jobs and all," Meredith piped in.

Hermione glared at her. "I'm fine."

"Two jobs?" Ginny asked, surprised.

Hermione just shrugged. "It's just this side thing. Its event planning and it isn't all the time, so the stress will only come when I have to do it."

"Wow, what company are you working for?"

"Nott and Co.," Hermione answered.

Ginny's eyes went wide. "As in Theodore Nott?"

"Yep," Hermione said with a scowl. "But he's not that bad. It's fine, honestly. I'm having a good time." Her face certainly didn't agree with the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"How coincidental! We just went on vacation with the bloke didn't we?" Ginny said. "Just make sure you're taking care of yourself!"

"Of course," Hermione said. "So what are you doing in here?"

"I'm here with Lav -" Ginny stopped.

Hermione looked at her wearily. "Lavender? I suppose you two have been buddy lately with both being pregnant and all."

"How did you know about her?"

"Ron, back when the hosts went bat-shit crazy on me," Hermione said.

"It's not really like that," Ginny said quietly.

"It's fine, honestly," Hermione said again. It really was. Any other time she'd be a little upset or sad, but she was just exhausted. Hermione called to her co-worker, "You know what, Mer, I think I'm gonna go ahead and leave. I'm tired."

Ginny thought it was maybe because of her. "I'm sorry, Hermione. It's just… well you haven't been answering us."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm telling you, Gin, it's fine." She gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm just really exhausted. I'm gonna go home and take a nap. You take care, okay? I promise I'll owl you when I'm free for lunch."

"Alright, 'Mione, see you soon," Ginny said. The two hugged and Hermione Apparated home.

She instantly fell on her couch and went to sleep, unintentionally ditching plans to have a glass of butterbeer before doing so.

ooo

"I don't know what to do, Harry," Ron said, pacing back and forth in Ginny and Harry's living room.

"About what?" Harry said, enjoying a cup of tea and reading the Prophet.

"Marrying Lavender!" Ron exclaimed. "Do I ask her formally or do we discuss it together?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "I suppose… you just talk about it?"

"I know that's the most logical thing, but I'd like her to remember it you know. But I've gotta think fast. Mum says the wedding needs to happen before her belly starts to show, so it doesn't look too bad. I suspect she's already started planning…"

"I got an idea. Why don't you propose and then you can talk about it?" Harry suggested.

"Alright, then, but how do I propose?" Ron asked.

"How do you want to propose?"

"Blimey, Harry that's why I'm asking you, I don't know!"

"Right," Harry said absentmindedly, flipping through the pages of the paper.

"You know, you're never much of a help!" Ron snapped.

Harry looked around stupidly, "Huh? Oh, right. Just have dinner somewhere private, pop the question, then talk about it."

"You're a real romantic, Harry," Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh, what! That way if she rejects you no one's there to see and then you can just say you have to get married!" Harry was impressed with his brilliant plan.

Ron glared at him and threw a pillow, but considered the idea anyway.

ooo

"Merlin's beard, Granger, have a drink," Theodore said, waving his wand and sending a small glass of brandy to Hermione.

"What's this for?" she asked suspiciously.

"Tomorrow's the day," Theodore said, sitting in his large chair comfortably. "And you've done well so far. And you look exhausted. You can rest tonight. There's nothing more to worry about, well at least not until three pm tomorrow when you arrive at the venue to get everything started…"

Hermione widened her eyes and she took a large swig from the glass, "You sure know how to make your employees feel better!"

Theodore waved it off. "It'll come and go like nothing. It's just a bunch of rich folk trying to prove whose better, really…"

"So why do you throw these parties then?"

"Company tradition, I guess. I have fun at them at least," Theodore smirked knowingly.

"You're not married, are you?" Hermione asked.

"I hardly see how that information is important, but you're right. I'm not."

Hermione took a few slow breaths. "There's nothing to fret about, right? I just stand on the side and make sure everything is going well. I don't have to mingle with anyone, do I?"

"No," Theodore said, "But I suggest you stay near me, just in case anyone gives you a hard time. And anyway it's your first event so you'll probably be asking a lot of questions anyway."

"Right," Hermione replied, "But won't you be mingling?"

"I stay in one spot, so that's not really a problem. Seeing as it is my company, most people just come to me. Just stand behind me while I greet everyone and during the dinner just sit on the side or something, not the bar!" He made a point to emphasis the last line.

"Right," Hermione said again. "How on earth do you manage to run a business and still look good?"

Theodore raised an eyebrow at her. "Was that a compliment?"

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose." She yawned. "I need to go home and get some sleep."

"Yes, do get some sleep. You have dark circles and eye bags like no other. Please fix that and look bright and professional tomorrow, alright?"

Hermione glared at her new boss. "Yes, yes, I'll see you later."

She stepped into his office fireplace and took the Floo home.

ooo

A/N: I apologize for the kind of short chapter! But next chapter will be much longer (well I'm still deciding if it should be divided into two or not...but most likely not as it just flows better as one)! Next chapter: Hermione's first event and pleasant conversations. Thanks for the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next day came too soon for Hermione. Before she knew it, she was at the hotel ballroom the dinner party was being held at and fixing up tables and giving instructions to the servers.

"I'm sure you're all trained in this, but make sure you flourish your wands carefully and nicely, like this," Hermione provided an example. "See? Good. But don't flourish it too much, or else you'll end up spilling food on all the guests. Good, good."

She began adjusting the decorations, which were simple but she made sure the narrow vases filled with one single white rose were all perfect on the center of each table and the silk, white table clothes were stuck to the table so no one would have trouble maneuvering around it. She adjusted seats. She instructed the little band to play nothing too loud, but just right for a formal dinner party.

For some reason there was a wooden floor right in front of the stage where the band would be. Hermione couldn't imagine what it would be used for, but she supposed people might want to dance at these events.

"Has anyone got the time?" Hermione yelled out loud.

"It's nearing five-thirty," a server called back.

"People should start filling in by six. Is everything looking good? How's the first course coming?"

Hermione asked more questions to ensure that everything would run smoothly. So far, so good.

"It's looking good so far," a voice said from behind her.

"Damnit, Nott," Hermione said, startled. "You nearly had me knocking out this vase…"

"Relax, you don't have to do much. I see you dressed the part. And you don't look like you're exhausted!" He observed her outfit and gave a very approving nod at the way she looked.

Hermione stared down at her clothes. She was wearing a white button up under a black blazer and a black pencil skirt with closed-toe heels. Her hair was in a ponytail, the curly brown locks falling to the middle of her back, with the front parted to the side.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Hermione asked, a bit panicked. "I can go to the bathroom and transfigure these clothes in no time…"

"No," Theodore said and he seemed very amused at her reaction. "Most of the women will be in gowns and such, but I think you picked the perfect outfit. It shows you work for me and are all business."

"Oh, okay… thanks?" Hermione said and took a look at Theodore. He was in a perfectly fitted, all black suit. His hair was a decent length and filled the top of his head perfectly as well. Hermione was also impressed with how spiffy and decent he looked. "Well, you look like the boss!"

"I always do," Theodore said.

"You know what I thought, Nott, I think you should just stand at the corner of this pillar here," Hermione pointed to the pillar near the table they were at, "And people can greet you. That way I won't look stupid just standing out in the open while you talk to people. I can kind of lean on this pillar… or I could just stand in the corner and make sure things are okay. I mean it will look pretty dumb if I stand next to you."

"If you think you'll be fine, then sure." Theodore said.

"I'm sure I will. I really don't think I should be bombarding you with questions while you're supposed to be enjoying the event. I took the liberty of reading several books on fine dining and pureblood and high society parties, so I think I'll be okay from the corner," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I also took the time to read the list of all the important employees in your company that would be attending tonight, and they aren't all Slytherins, thank Merlin. I also went through the RSVP and studied what guests other than company members were coming as well."

Theodore looked at her for a moment and then said, "I'm glad I hired you, Granger."

Hermione made sure everything looked perfect before she went on and stood off to a side corner somewhere. She let the leads of the kitchen and floor workers know where she would be standing and to let her know immediately if anything was going wrong so she could fix it.

Soon people started flowing into the room. Everyone looked magnificent. Even at Ministry functions people didn't look this good. Only a fair few people at Ministry functions looked this good. These purebloods and rich folk were very classy. Hermione suddenly felt belittled and out of her comfort zone, but she remained confident on the outside.

The ballroom was soon filled with an abundant amount of people and murmurs of voices, talking about anything and everything, having to deal with Nott's company or just the latest gossip in their society. It fascinated Hermione to think that Voldemort managed to snag so many high class people.

There were many familiar faces, even faces that she had remembered from the other houses at Hogwarts. She even spotted the Patil sisters. But most of the faces, though they looked familiar, Hermione couldn't place any names on them.

Blaise and Pansy walked in, a whole other presence in the room. They looked more confident here in their comfort zone than they did at the Ember. Hermione wondered if Astoria and Blaise had still been seeing each other, but thought no more of it.

…that is until Astoria and Draco walked into the room. Hermione really wished she hadn't noticed them. They looked so good together and Hermione felt foolish for even having thoughts of what she and Draco could have been, all because of a one night stand. She wanted to smack herself in the face. Hermione tip-toed more into the shadow of the pillar she was standing near.

A server came up to her. "Miss, we didn't really know what to do so we thought we'd ask you before the dinner starts, because if it starts and we haven't fixed this problem then we'd have an even bigger problem on our hands…"

"Problem?" Hermione nearly shrieked, but kept it at a very small voice.

"There's no champagne," said the server.

"What?" Hermione questioned. "What do you mean? I had those ordered and shipped in straight from France last week."

"Well they're the wrong ones, miss…"

"Bloody hell!" Hermione said, using all the restraint in her not to curse. "Alright, I'll need to fix this before I ask Nott what I should do."

The two walked into the kitchens where the food was being made. Hermione made sure to stay in the side of the room where people mingling wouldn't really notice her.

"What's the problem? Aren't you all witches and wizards? Couldn't you just fix it?"

"The rules of food and…" one server began.

"I know the rules," Hermione snapped, "But what's the problem?"

"We can't serve this," said a male server.

"France sent us the wrong case of liquor. The supposed champagne is actually a very toxic hallucinogen."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well I can transfigure the lot of them, can't I?"

"It's too risky," said another, "The toxic properties could still be present in transfigured items."

"Can't anyone conjure bottles from the air?" Hermione proceeded to conjure one bottle out of the air.

"We simply can't conjure that much in such limited time," said another server. "They need to come from somewhere and it would take entirely too long."

Hermione rubbed her temples and took a deep breath, "Fresh water. Get that in large basin, I'll transfigure those. Hurry up!"

The servers got to work filling a large basin with water and Hermione flicked her wand several times until she got it to what she thought was the right value.

"Don't you all learn how to deal with these problems when you're trained?" Hermione asked in an irritated manner. No one answered. "Get to work!"

Hermione poured some in a glass and tasted. It was decent. She tasted some from the bottle she conjured. It tasted nearly the same. She needed to get this to Theodore to see if he approved.

As she walked out she was careful to avoid any eye contact with anyone, and if she happened to do so she just smiled pleasantly at them.

"Nott, I need you for a moment," Hermione said quietly into Theodore's ear. She smiled at his current company. "I'm so sorry. I just need to borrow him for a moment."

They all murmured that it was alright and they'd have a word with him later.

"Sorry," Hermione said when it was just them two. "My champagne shipment from France ended up being toxic hallucinogens and I had to make these instead. I need you to taste to see if it's acceptable to serve to everyone."

"Hallucinogens? That could be fun," Theodore joked. Hermione glared at him and he just took the glass from her and sipped. "Tastes fine."

"Do you feel like you might die?" Hermione asked.

"Did you poison this?" Theodore asked with wide eyes.

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head vigorously. "I meant does it taste so horrible that you want to vomit?"

"No."

"So I can have it served?"

"Yes."

"Would you drink some more just in case? I don't want to be liable for deaths here. Plus, I'd rather serve water, if that's the case…"

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Granger, its fine." Noticing the apprehensive look on her face, he finished the glass anyway. "See? Not dead…not yet anyway. It's fine. Just have it served. You won't be liable, I will."

"Oh?" Hermione said, surprised.

"I was never one to back down from my responsibilities, you know," Theodore said, "Anyway, everything looks good. Though there is one server who really looks like she's going to make a mess of things, so keep an eye out for her…"

"Oh, Theodore, what a lovely party you and your company have thrown once again," said a pleasant and familiar voice behind Hermione.

She did not want to turn around, but Theodore's next words prompted her to before she could run away.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without my new event planner, Hermione Granger, here. She's done wonderfully for a first time, hasn't she?" He said it like he truly was impressed and it had Hermione feeling a little better, but it didn't change her feelings about facing who she was about to face.

Hermione slowly turned around to face Astoria, who had been speaking, and Draco, who looked like he had been hit with a bludger next to her. She felt her stomach slightly drop at the sight of him so close to her.

"He's just being modest…" Hermione said with a professional smile and avoided any eye contact with Draco. "But it's good to see you two again. I hope you enjoy the party!"

She snuck away as Astoria and Theodore started a conversation and a couple more people joined them. She held her breath on her walk back to her corner and felt like she was turning blue right when she let it out. She thought she was safe, but when she turned around to look at the direction she'd been walking from, the sight before her was not of people, but that of Draco.

"Sweet, mother of Merlin," Hermione said, near fainting again and clutching her chest.

"Hey," Draco said.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Hermione asked, getting into professional mode once again.

"I just wanted to see what you've been up to," Draco simply said. His face and tone was completely unreadable to Hermione.

"You know, I'm not really supposed to be mingling during these events. I have to keep an eye out," Hermione said.

Draco turned around and looked at the crowd. Everything was fine.

"Why are you working for Nott?" Draco asked curiously.

"I really don't think it's appropriate to be talking right now…"

"Will it ever be appropriate to talk to me?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, Malfoy, if you want to talk to me then do it when I'm off the clock, okay?" Hermione said, exasperated. She assumed he'd ask her to lunch or something and then she'd say she'd go but she wouldn't and use the busy excuse.

"Well what time are you done here?"

"What?"

"When will all of this be cleared? I can wait for you to get off."

"Not until late… maybe around one…" Hermione said, "But that's not what I meant…"

"Okay, I'll see you after work."

"What?" Hermione asked, bewildered. But Draco had already begun walking away.

* * *

A/N: So... I decided to cut the chapter in half! Next chapter: Draco and Hermione have a talk!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: JK owns HP.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Something clicked in Draco when he saw the woman in the cute little business wear frantically walking towards Theodore – he somehow knew her.

"We need to greet Theodore, honey," Astoria said.

Draco looked at his wife nodded his head. They walked towards Theodore and the closer they got, the closer the smell came: mint and flowers. Draco found it amazing that among all the smells in the room, he could easily distinguish that smell.

He couldn't be sure if it was really Hermione, but Theodore gave it away and she had to turn around.

She looked better than Draco remembered, especially with the frantic business look on her face.

It then occurred to Draco that Theodore had said Hermione was working for him. Draco couldn't help but wonder why on earth Hermione needed to be working for Theodore. Some sort of panic went through Draco's head: had they become close friends in the last month? Is that why she was working for him? Was it something more than that?

Then Draco realized it was none of his business and he really shouldn't care. They had shut out any opportunity of getting further than friendship, so for him to be wondering so much wasn't necessary.

But he was curious, and he figured he wouldn't really have any other chance to find out what she was up to. They were friends, after all, and friends talked to each other.

When he followed her, he certainly didn't expect her to get so scared. He also didn't expect her to switch to being professional all of a sudden. He wanted to talk to her, so why wasn't she letting him?

But then she reminded him she was working. She could talk when she was free.

But something told him that she wouldn't agree to lunch or dinner or something like that, so he'd have to talk to her tonight, while he still had a reason. Why he had the greatest urge to talk to her, he didn't know, but he was going to do it.

Dinner finally started and people were mingling amongst the guests at their tables. To Draco's great dismay they were seated at Theodore's table with a few prestigious others, including Blaise and Pansy. Draco greeted Pansy, and for show gave Blaise a very stiff nod, which he returned. Surprisingly Blaise and Astoria gave each other the most cordial greets and unlike vacation, didn't interact much after that. They didn't even look at each other.

The server, a young and clumsy-looking girl, brought out a tray and had it levitating with her wand. Attempting to multi-task, she flicked her wand again in an attempt to have the glasses float to all the people at the table, but nearly dropped the tray and the glasses in the process. It was saved by someone in the corner flicking their wand furiously. Hermione Granger really was one of the most intuitive witches of her time, for at that moment she also saved another server from making the same mistake.

"Geez," Hermione was seen mumbling, "I am using a different agency next time."

"This champagne is quite tasty," a female guest said happily at Theodore's table.

"Isn't it? My event planner had it shipped from France," Theodore said, sending Hermione a furtive glance. Draco didn't miss the gesture and it made him feel uncomfortable.

The rest of the night was a pleasant, but dreadfully boring time to Draco. People talked, he chimed in a few times, and music played smoothly, but he barely listened. There was only really one thing on his mind and that was talking to Hermione.

"Are you ready to leave now?" Astoria said as the night was coming to an end. People were filing out, others drinking champagne still, talking in more bold tones and even a few people still slow dancing on the dance floor.

"You can go on without me," Draco said.

Astoria gave him a confused look. "Draco?"

"I'd just like to take a couple hours to be by myself," Draco said.

Astoria still looked hesitant, but she let it go anyway. "Okay. Try not to stay out too late though, darling," and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. For some reason Draco looked up to find Hermione. If there was any reaction to Draco kissing his wife, it wasn't detectable on Hermione's face. She was talking to a few people anyway, or it seemed more like giving orders.

Draco sat outside the hotel for the next hour, deep in thought. He was wondering why he was even waiting to talk to Hermione. What was there really to say? What is it he really wanted to know? Draco could come to no logical conclusion except that he just wanted to have a talk. Talks with Hermione were always nice, drunk at least. He wanted to try it sober.

The last few workers were coming out of the building, looking extremely tired and annoyed. Sounds of little pops all around Draco indicated that many of them had Apparated home. Draco suddenly panicked, thinking that Hermione may have Apparated home as well and he completely missed her. He got up and was about to go running around the hotel looking for her, but the sound of clicking heels had him looking at her walking out the hotel entrance.

She spotted him. "Malfoy!"

"Hey," Draco said for the second time that night.

"I thought you'd left," Hermione said.

They had quite a few feet between them, so Draco decided to walk over to be closer to her.

"You thought I'd left or you hoped I had left?" Draco asked.

"I-" Hermione stuttered, amused and surprised by his blunt manner. "It's late, is all. So what's the urgency?"

"Nothing really," Draco said casually. "I simply thought we could catch up."

"It's nearly two in the morning, Malfoy," Hermione pointed out.

"We've talked wee hours into the morning, haven't we?"

Hermione's insides flopped around at the memories. "I suppose…"

Neither really knew what to say. Draco knew he wanted to talk, but now that she was here in front of him he was tongue tied as to starting an actual conversation.

"Did you want to sit?" Draco asked, pointing to the bench next to him.

Hermione nodded and they went to sit. She thought it was convenient that they didn't have to stare at each other with whatever they were going to talk about. But she felt him staring at her.

"What are you staring at, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, irritated.

"I'm not staring," Draco said. "Really, is all you know how to do argue with me?"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who said we've talked 'wee hours into the morning'..." she rolled her eyes.

"We were drunk. Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation with you sober?"

"Why? What's the point?"

"Because I want to talk to you. Because I was under the impression that we're friends."

Hermione couldn't argue with him about that. If she did, she'd be admitting to having some sort of feelings other than friendship. And she didn't…

"Okay, well, have we ever had a real conversation other than those that were drunk?"

Draco thought about that for a moment. "Well, no. But we can start."

"For what?" Hermione couldn't help but ask again. His persistence was annoying her.

"Because we're friends, Granger! Unless there is a reason you strongly oppose to that…"

Hermione just turned her head far to the opposite side.

"So why are you working for Nott now?" Draco asked.

"I wanted another job," Hermione answered.

"I heard there was an incident with the hosts at the Ember…"

"Yeah, they were being idiots. Remember the love potion? It was Adrienne who brewed it and gave it to Harry, which made him think he was in love with Victoria. Victoria's just an odd fan, who was just as confused."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "A bit anti-climatic, but interesting nonetheless."

Hermione felt uncomfortable around Draco. It wasn't because she was scared of him but more because of what she was beginning to feel around him. Being around him was confusing her; she thought she was over this. This confusion wasn't supposed to be there. Like he said, _they were just friends_.

Draco wanted to know a lot more. He wanted to know if she thought about their nights together just as much as he did. He wanted to know if she missed being around him. But he knew it was useless to ask. He had told her Astoria and him were staying together, so why would he need to ask those questions?

"Stop thinking about it!" Hermione snapped at herself.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly. "I was just, um, thinking about how I messed up tonight."

"You did fine."

"Back of the house stuff," Hermione mumbled.

They both knew they could have a normal flowing conversation if they really had the 'just friends' feeling. But neither of them did, which is why nothing was flowing right. They were thinking too much about the words they were saying. There was restraint. They didn't want to say the wrong things. It wasn't like that before.

Hermione had the hardest time restraining herself from saying, "This was a nice try, Malfoy, but clearly being just friends after all wouldn't work for either of us," but felt it would be the wrong thing to say. So instead she said, "How are your wife and son?"

"It doesn't feel right," Draco blurted out.

"What?"

"I don't feel right being with Astoria. She's kept her word and hasn't seen Blaise but I still don't feel right. It's not there – the love," Draco said.

Hermione looked at him. "Malfoy, I'm sorry to hear that… but it's getting late."

Draco looked back at her. "Granger, you're literally the only person I can talk to about this." Draco wasn't sure how the conversation turned into this – it certainly wasn't what he wanted. He wanted it to be just about he and Hermione, but here he was pouring his heart out about what he was feeling with Astoria. It didn't occur to him that maybe what he was feeling with Astoria may have been slightly – a very slim slightly – because of Hermione.

For some reason, this made Hermione snap. "Oh, so you just needed to talk to me because I'm like your psychiatrist or something?" She knew she had crossed the line now. Friends talked to other friends about marital problems. She wouldn't snap at Harry if he talked to her about Ginny. But here she was being completely insensitive to Draco.

"No – that's not what I came to talk to you for," Draco said. "Merlin, Granger, I just really wanted to talk to you. Why is it bothering you that our conversation turned into this?"

"Because," Hermione said loudly, standing up. "I – I don't know. I have to go."

"Wait," Draco said, going after her and grabbing an arm. "Why are you acting like this?" He searched her eyes for an answer.

Hermione clearly could not handle being around him, but she wasn't' going to admit that. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I'm just really tired. I had a really long day… a long two weeks actually."

"Oh," Draco said.

"I'm not trying to be mean, okay? I guess I understand I'm probably the only person you can talk to about this. But not tonight. I'm exhausted," Hermione said.

"Of course…" Draco said uncertainly. He wondered if that's really what was bugging her or if by some chance bringing up his wife struck another nerve or maybe perhaps it was a mixture of both. In any case, he realized she may have been the only understanding person of his situation at that point and it would make him feel better to have her to talk to. He didn't know when he'd get the chance to talk to her again and found it difficult to ask if they could somehow keep in contact.

Hermione noticed the uneasy look on his face, and realized he really did need someone to talk to. She didn't know why she suddenly cared or why she felt like it was her responsibility to help Draco with his problems, but she couldn't turn him down, not when she clearly was the only person he could talk to if he waited all night. Pushing whatever strange feelings she had for him aside, she decided to give him her word on talking to him sometime.

"Look, we can have lunch or something this week? I'll owl you within the next few days and if I don't you can owl me, okay?" Hermione suggested.

Draco felt relieved. "Okay."

Hermione turned her heel to walk away, but Draco grabbed her arm again and pulled her into a very tight hug.

"Alright, that's enough, Malfoy," Hermione said after a moment, her arms at her sides and not really returning the hug. She decided to pat him a couple times on the back with one hand. "That's quite enough…"

Draco couldn't help but thinking that hugging her felt nice. She was warm and cozy even if she was standing rigid. He missed her and couldn't help but feel happy that fate somehow had them meeting again at a random event.

"Thanks, Granger." He let her go and they had a moment, looking into each other's eyes for second, each remembering what it was like being together during the vacation a month ago. The moment passed as fast as it came and Hermione's gaze turned into a glare before she Apparated away.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter the plot thickens... dun, dun, dun... okay, not that dramatically but yeah, there are some rather... interesting developments ;) Thoughts on this chapter?

Shameless plug for my other story in progress, The Last Mudblood. :)

Thanks for the R&Rs!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter was created by the creative mind of JK Rowling.

**Chapter Fifteen**

"This is… different," Lavender said, observing her surroundings carefully. She was seated at a small table across Ron, covered in candles and a vase with a single rose and really fancy tableware. Furthermore, they were on a nice restaurant on a boat in a secluded area. Other couples were seated inside or on the other side of the boat.

"I thought it would be a good idea to take you out, you know," Ron said.

"You never take me out," Lavender replied.

"I'm trying to make right with us."

"I appreciate that," Lavender said, but looked at him suspiciously.

The server came and poured them some more cider. Another brought out a tray and offered them their food.

"Eat up, you're feeding for two now!" Ron said a little too happily.

Lavender proceeded to eat, though hesitantly. She had a slight suspicion that her food might be poisoned, but then thought otherwise, finding the idea ridiculous. If Ron wanted to kill her he'd have done it in a more private place.

Ron managed to get out through mouthfuls, "So I reckon my family's really warming up to you."

"Yeah," Lavender said. "Minus the occasional 'we-love-and-miss-Hermione-so-much' comments, I think they're really warming up to me."

"They're trying. It's just an odd situation you know…"

Lavender slammed her spoon on the table. "Alright Ron what's this about? You're breaking up with me, aren't you? This dinner's so nice because it's the last you'll see of me?"

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "Of course not!"

"Then what's this about?" Lavender shrieked.

"I was trying to propose." Ron mumbled.

Lavender became stone-faced. "What's that you just said?"

"I was gonna ask you to marry me, twit," Ron said.

"You…" Lavender started but couldn't continue on, for she began crying.

"I'm sorry! I thought maybe it might be a bit too fast. I mean just because we're having a baby doesn't mean we need to go rushing into marriage. We should take our time, shouldn't we? But the family insists!"

Lavender was sobbing. She got up and threw her arms around Ron.

"You really want to get married?" she choked out.

Ron looked at her confused. "Well, yeah. It only makes sense, right?"

She threw kisses all over his face. "We're getting married! I've been waiting for this day for so long, Won-Won!"

Despite the fact that Lavender was being extremely childish and girlish about the whole marriage ordeal, Ron couldn't keep a grin off his face. He really was learning to love Lavender.

"You better start warming up to my mum, then. I reckon she's already started planning," Ron said, but Lavender was barely listening, tears of happiness still streaming down her face.

* * *

Theodore had sent Hermione an owl a couple days later to say he wanted to talk to her and pay her, which is why she was sitting in front of him in his office that same afternoon.

"You did great," Theodore said slowly, sipping some brandy. It seemed to be the drink of his choice.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled, sipping a glass of her own. "Please don't tell me you want me to plan another one by next weekend."

Theodore chuckled. "No, of course not. I usually throw a Christmas party, but I probably won't this year, as the Zabinis' are throwing a pretty big one at their home. I really won't be needing your services for another couple months, actually."

Hermione was relieved. The money she got just for one event would last her more than just a couple months, in addition to her book store job. In fact, she probably would consider quitting within the next few months. It really all depended on how much she enjoyed sleeping.

"That's good news." Hermione said.

"So what do you think of me taking you out sometime?" Theodore said abruptly.

"What?" Hermione replied stupidly, taking several moments to grasp what exactly he just offered.

"For doing a good job. I guess I should take you out to dinner or something."

"You already paid me," Hermione said slowly. She stared at Theodore and his expression showed no signs of change or interest. It was still like they were talking about the weather. "Do you take out all your employees if they do a good job or something?"

"No," he said, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm not exactly getting this," Hermione said, taking another small sip of her drink.

"Are you busy tonight?"

Hermione had to think about this for a moment. She didn't know exactly what Theodore was playing at, since she didn't know him all that well, but she answered truthfully anyway, "No, but - "

"Oh, perfect, I'll come by at seven then?"

"Huh?" Hermione was just utterly confused by this turn of conversation.

"I'll see you later," Theodore said, dismissing her.

Hermione stood up, still in utter confusion, and made her way to the fireplace. "Wait do you even know where I live?" She had no idea why she was asking, it was only egging him on and making him think this whole situation of him taking her out for dinner for doing a good job or whatever was actually a good idea, but she blurted the question out anyway.

"You filled it out on your paperwork," Theodore said, showcasing a bright, manipulative smile.

"Stalking Slytherin!" Hermione muttered under her breath as she took the Floo network home.

* * *

As if the day hadn't been bizarre enough, Hermione arrived home and discovered she had received an owl from Draco.

She hadn't forgotten her promise to him, but she was yet again busy. The first day after the company party, Hermione practically slept the whole day. The second day, she was already back at work at the book store. And because she had some sort of OCD for the place, she continued doing practically everything in the store. So in short, she had no time to really contact Draco. Though, she hadn't expected him to literally send her a letter just a few days since they'd talked.

_Granger,_

_ Did you really expect me to just forget that you promised we'd talk sometime this week? I'm only kidding. I'm sure you've been busy… right? Anyway, are you free for lunch tomorrow? I can come by your store if you like and we could go have lunch. Please let me know if this is okay. If you don't reply, I'm just going to show up anyway. _

_Your Friend, Draco Malfoy_

Hermione couldn't help that she felt happy to read something that Draco had written. She could almost hear him talking to her. But then the 'your friend' at the end of the letter somehow made her feel bad to some extent. She brushed the feeling off and wrote a quick and quirky response back to Draco. She'd now have to worry about the rest of the day, where she'd have to deal with having dinner with Theodore.

But first, she would have a nap.

* * *

Draco had waited in agony for a letter from Hermione for two days. Alright, it wasn't much of agony but he had been anticipating an owl coming in anytime soon with a letter. He imagined the parchment would be perfect and possibly have hints of that mint and flower smell he had been so accustomed to.

But it didn't come. So Draco had to take measures into his own hand and write a letter to her. He kept it short and simple. He just really wanted to know if it'd be okay to see her.

He fidgeted around as he waited for a response.

In fact, the last two days he'd been really fidgety and not at all there. He would greet his mother and father and barely speak to Astoria. Luckily, they'd been doing their own things around the Manor. The only thing that seemed to keep Draco off his mind from talking to Hermione was being with his son. He couldn't help but realize the only time he felt whole in his own house was when he was with Scorpius. He couldn't deny that it also felt best when it was Astoria, he and Scorpius altogether. But he realized it didn't mean he was in love with Astoria. He just loved their family. It was never anything he wanted to break apart, which is why he was so conflicted about not feeling right with Astoria. This is exactly why he needed Hermione to talk to. Even if she didn't have all the answers, she'd understand, and if she didn't understand, at least being around her made him happy.

Then an owl came knocking on his study.

Draco couldn't help but smile when he read the letter.

_Sure, ferret. Come on by the store for lunch tomorrow. Lunch is doable as long as it's on you._

_Your friend, Hermione Granger._

_

* * *

_

Hermione decided to dress casual, in jeans and a flannel. She thought maybe if she dressed casual then Theodore wouldn't want to take her to some fancy restaurant and they'd end up at some lower-class restaurant. She still hadn't figured out what this dinner thing was all about, but the most she could do was go to this one and see where he was going with it. It couldn't be anything too serious. Maybe he wanted to promote her or something, though if he did she wouldn't know what the hell to do with all the money.

Promptly at seven, she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and there Theodore was standing, casual by his standards in a black cardigan over a green button-up and slacks. He wore a bright smile on his face. To Hermione's great alarm, he actually didn't look bad. She never paid attention to him before and always considered him to just be some thin, sour-looking, dark-haired boy, but he actually looked _really_ good. She mentally slapped herself at this revelation.

"Good evening," he said.

"Er – hi," Hermione said.

"Shall we go then?" He extended his arm out to her and she hesitantly latched on to it.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"On my way here I saw a neat little restaurant. It was nothing fancy, but I just thought it was so nice and close and perfect to just stroll there to," he said casually, leading the way.

"Okay," Hermione said, confused. There was no five-star restaurant planned? Everything was going against her better judgment. "Will you please tell me what this is all about?"

"I'd really rather just save that conversation for the dinner table. How about the night though, doesn't it look nice out?"

"Okay… yeah, I suppose," Hermione said. She made sure her wand was tight in her hands.

"So tell me what you know about astronomy," Theodore said.

Thinking there was really nothing else to say, Hermione started telling Theodore all she knew about the subject. She talked and talked, practically sounding like a record, and Theodore didn't interrupt her once. In fact, he was listening very intently on what she had to say. They were finally at the restaurant when Hermione had finished.

When they were seated, Hermione insisted on getting to the point of the whole dinner.

"So what's this about, Nott?"

"You know, I really think we should start getting on a first name basis, don't you agree?" he said. He ordered some champagne for them and the waiter happily obliged.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I just feel like it's appropriate. How many people do you have dinners with that you call by last name?"

Hermione couldn't answer. She barely went out to dinner with anyone, and if she did they were usually just a very good friend.

"You can call me Theodore," he said.

"Is that on the clock too?" Hermione asked curiously.

He just laughed airily. "Sure. Is it safe to call you Hermione? You won't hex me, will you?"

"No," Hermione said. Her name sounded odd coming out of his mouth.

"So what else do you know?" he asked.

Hermione's patience was beginning to wane. "Nott – I mean Theodore, I know everything. I'm like an encyclopedia. You know that." She was beginning to think he was here to blackmail her or set her up or something.

He just laughed again, a pleasant sound, Hermione noted. Merlin's beard, did she just note that?

"You know everything and you still don't know why I've invited you here tonight?" He flashed his perfect teeth sweetly at her. "Did you know what you wanted to order yet? I see you haven't taken a look at the menu. They have quite a variety of different dishes."

Hermione grudgingly looked down at her menu and decided to go with a club sandwich.

"Interesting choice," Theodore said when she ordered. "I'll have the same thing." When the waiter was out of sight, he addressed her again. "So, Hermione, do you like the champagne? I much rather like the one you concocted at the party."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "But this is far better than what I made."

"So if you don't mind me asking, what was that display back at the mansion all about?"

Hermione glared at him. "You asked me to dinner because you wanted to know why I was being such a drunken mess back at the Ember?"

"No," he said calmly. "Of course not. I'm just trying to get to know you better."

"If you really want to know, Ronald Weasley and I obviously are divorced because he cheated on me with Lavender, among other reasons…" Hermione said, surprised she was telling him.

"Ah, I figured," Theodore said apologetically. "What a stupid thing for Weasley to do."

Hermione snorted.

"So you're not seeing anybody?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Did Draco put him up to this or something?

"Obviously not," she responded.

"That's surprising."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Theodore looked up at the waiter, who had brought their sandwiches. "Look, our meals are here. Let's see if the quality of the food matches the fine service of the restaurant."

They ate in silence. Hermione's thoughts were running wild. She had no idea why Theodore was having dinner with her tonight. All his questions seemed to be irrelevant to work. And what was worse was that she couldn't read him. And even worse than that, she thought he looked good. She was still mentally slapping the thought out of her head – or at least attempting to.

"I thought it was obvious, you know," Theodore said once he was done eating. He watched Hermione neatly finish the rest of her food. He met her gaze.

"What?" she said nervously. She wasn't quite sure she liked holding a gaze with Theodore Nott. There was something disconcerting about it, but not exactly in a bad way.

"Are you really being that oblivious or do you want me to come out and say it?"

"I am utterly confused, Theodore," saying his name was weird and would take a lot of getting used to. "Are you giving me a raise or something? A bonus? Are you firing me?"

Theodore rolled his eyes. "No."

"I know!" Hermione exclaimed with a sudden epiphany. "This is about me telling you to have a nice life back at the mansion, isn't it!"

Theodore looked at her funny and almost laughed out loud. "No."

"Then what?" Hermione asked, finally reaching the last bit of patience she had in her.

"I'm obviously trying to get to know you, Hermione. What does that imply?"

Hermione gave him a funny look. He couldn't possibly be implying what she thought he was implying now. And because she just didn't want to believe it, she assumed he wanted to be friends.

"You want to get to know me," she stated simply.

"Your insightfulness amazes me," he said sardonically.

"Nott…"

"It's Theodore." He smiled, making Hermione feel even more nervous.

"You can't be serious," Hermione nearly whispered.

"Why not?" He asked as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

"First of all, there is no way me and you could ever possibly be friends on that kind of level– I mean it would just be weird, wouldn't it? And second, did you forget that you are one of the most influential figures in the pureblood society and I used to be one of the most influential in the opposite community? Does that not strike you as somewhat of a problem? And furthermore, I work for you!" Hermione reasoned furiously.

Theodore was still calm as ever. "Doesn't really bother me."

"What are you really trying to get at? Is there something you want from me?" Hermione vaguely remembered Draco saying he liked to randomly shag girls. It better not have anything to do with that! She was most certainly not that kind of woman!

"I'm being honest. All I want to do is get to know you."

Hermione was literally at a loss for words. What did she say to that? There wasn't exactly any harm in getting to know someone, but what exactly did he mean by it? It was a bad idea altogether, but she didn't exactly want to tell him that she wasn't up for it. He just looked so confident and dare-Hermione-think-it, _charming_. What the hell? When did these positive thoughts about Theodore suddenly invade Hermione's mind? They certainly weren't there before…

"Is that okay?" Theodore asked when Hermione didn't say anything.

"I – absolutely not!" Hermione said finally. "You're crazy."

Theodore frowned. "I guess it will take more time to convince you, then?"

"Merlin, help me," Hermione said under her breath.

"Come on, Hermione, let's walk you home now," Theodore said, paying the bill and standing up, offering his arm to her. She looked at it in bewilderment, but took it anyway.

On the way back, he insisted on asking her basic questions, such as her favorite color, favorite food, least favorite teacher at Hogwarts, and offered some answers of his own while she answered with as little words as possible.

Finally at her doorstep, Theodore said, "I don't think dinner again next week would hurt. Do you?"

"Er…" Hermione said. This one wasn't going to give up easily. "Am I still technically employed with your company?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll owl you about it when I need to," Theodore responded. "But about next week?"

"No," Hermione said immediately.

"Oh come on, Hermione, why would you turn down a free dinner from your boss?" Theodore said sweetly.

"Bloody hell," Hermione said, more outraged and confused by the minute. "Fine then."

Theodore flashed Hermione a triumphant smile and walked away whistling happy tunes before she could put up another fight.

* * *

A/N: Here it is. I honestly did not think Theodore Nott was going to play any big part in this story, but I just went with it and it was fun. This is actually one of my favorite chapters, to be honest! Anyway, read and review and let me know what you think of the direction the story is going in now! :) I appreciate all the r&r's!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The usual bit about the characters and world not being mine.

**Chapter Sixteen**

"What do you reckon the girls are talking about in there?" Ron said to Harry. The both of them were seated on the couch outside a bridal shop. Mrs. Weasley, Lavender, Ginny and Fleur were all in a private room.

"I dunno," Harry said, reading a floral magazine that was on the table in front of them. "Probably girl stuff you know, like what Lavender's going to wear."

"Girls take forever. Seriously, all you gotta do is just pick the color and pick the dress. Honestly, Hermione wasn't all that fussy with this stuff…" Ron replied.

"Yup," Harry nodded.

"Harry, do you ever listen to me?"

"What?" Harry said, looking at Ron. "Of course I do. I just like looking at magazines. Say, what do you think of these purple flowers? I bet Lavender's gonna want to go with the color lavender since it matches her name." Harry snickered.

Ron went wide-eyed on him. "How'd you know? It's all she was talking about yesterday. 'Lavender to match my name. It's perfect. I've always felt it would be the perfect color for my wedding,'" he said in his best imitation.

They both laughed.

"So have you heard from Hermione lately?" Ron asked.

"No. Ginny says she's been busy with work. She picked up planning events or something for Nott."

"No way," Ron said in awe. "I bet she's making a fortune."

"Reckon she's trying to find a way to keep herself busy. I bet she feels all her friends have turned on her, really. We're always with Lavender now. It used to be us four…" Harry said thoughtfully. "It wasn't exactly supposed to turn out like this."

Ron shrugged. "Things never really turn out like they're supposed to, are they?"

"I suppose," Harry said, flipping through the pages.

"You know what," Ron said, "I think we should visit Hermione. You know, just us two. Like old times."

"I'm not sure she's warmed up to you that much," Harry said dryly.

"Well how's she supposed to warm up to me if she never even comes around to see me?"

"Dunno," Harry said lazily.

"I wonder what she's up to…" Ron said. "Don't you wonder what she's up to?"

Harry shrugged. "I suppose. I always figured Hermione would come to me if she needed something. I was never the forceful kind of friend, you know. And honestly, I was never the best at understanding girls. Until this day I have a hard time understanding Ginny sometimes."

Ron agreed with a nod. "I still think we should visit her sometime. She'll be invited to the wedding, but I'm not sure if she'll show up."

"How bout I visit her first and see if she's alright with the idea of you coming along next time?" Harry suggested, amazed by another brilliant plan once again.

Ron just glared at him. "Fine."

* * *

Hermione was happy to be at the book store the next day. It was safe here. She didn't feel like banging her head against the wall. She was perfectly content in organizing books alphabetically, in each section of the store, by subject and age, and she'd do it again to double check, or maybe even triple check if she had to – just anything to get her to stop thinking about Theodore's odd behavior.

"Hermione," Meredith called, "someone's here to see you."

"I'm busy," Hermione called back in irritation and by Merlin's beard if it was Theodore she'd really throw a fit. "I'm only on H!"

"He says you knew about this," Meredith said.

Hermione slammed the last book she was working on down on the floor and proceeded to stomp to whoever was intruding. She didn't have to go far though, for Draco was standing only a few feet away.

"Malfoy, what the hell?" Hermione asked, then remembered that they had planned to have lunch together. "Oh! I'm sorry. I've just had a long night."

Draco raised an eyebrow amusingly. "Let's go have lunch. What would you like?"

"Anything is fine," Hermione mumbled.

Standing next to him and walking with him gave her a warm sense of familiarity, nothing like the oddity she had felt with Theodore the night before. Despite this feeling, however, Hermione pushed it aside because it wasn't important. It was just Draco, her friend.

"How have your last few days been?" Draco asked politely as they walked down the little alley leading out of the book store.

_Rather unpredictable_, Hermione thought, thinking of her night with Theodore.

"It was… nothing interesting enough to talk about, I suppose," Hermione said instead. "Yours?"

"Okay," Draco replied with a distant look in his eye. He stopped by a café about a block down from the alley leading to the bookstore. "Will this do?"

"Sure."

They went inside and took a seat at a table in the corner. It was a neat place, with some couches and little tables all around. It seemed like a place for people wanting intimate time. There was also a small stage at the back, indicating that there was probably music nights occasionally.

A lively young waitress with curly brown hair came up and asked what they'd like.

"I'll just have some tea," Draco said. The waitress smiled warmly at him and then looked at Hermione.

Hermione was going to have the same but realized she could use a small pick-me-up, as it had been a while. "I'll have a butterbeer, please."

Draco gave her a look.

"Oh for god's sake, it's just butterbeer," Hermione said. "We used to drink these all the time during Hogsmeade visits."

That waitress walked away, glancing suggestively at Draco. Hermione was busy taking off her scarf and didn't notice but it wasn't missed by Draco. It made him feel oddly exceptional.

"Hello?" Hermione said after some moments.

"What?" Draco said, snapping out of his trance.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Draco mumbled, but the waitress came back and he stared at her again. After she set down their beverages, she quickly winked at Draco before walking away. He then remembered he was with Hermione and started to pay attention to her again.

"So what's on your mind?" Hermione said as cordially as possible. His manner was strange and she didn't like it very much.

"Right," Draco said, remembering why he had wanted to talk in the first place. The journey to get to Hermione had him distracted when he noticed women sending him glances as he walked down the street. He didn't notice this before, but then he realized it was because he hardly went anywhere other than high society functions and business trips and when he did it was always with his wife. The attention had him feeling quite flattered.

"Malfoy," Hermione said impatiently.

"I don't feel right with Astoria because I'm not in love with her. I know we have a family, but I just can't seem to shake it off. I've tried to make this work but I don't know if I can go on pretending…"

Draco finally admitted.

"We discussed this. And you made it clear that this is the best course of action for everybody, right?"

"Yeah but now that I've experienced it I don't know if I can keep up with it."

"What exactly do you expect to gain out of separating from Astoria?" Hermione asked, heart suddenly beating fast at his possible response. It took all she had to push aside the possibilities of their divorce, but restraint had been gone for the moment and now she just wanted to know maybe, foolishly, if something might possibly be there…

"I don't know…" Draco shook his head. "But I know that I can't take it much longer…"

Hermione's heart dropped ever so slightly, but she let it go, thinking herself stupid for even thinking such thoughts. Draco simply just wanted to get out because he didn't feel right, not because of her. He just needed someone to talk to and she was the only one who knew.

"What's right?" Draco asked.

"I honestly can't say…" Hermione said, finishing her butterbeer. "But you shouldn't have to pretend. That I know for sure. It always shows eventually and the more you try and hide it, the bigger it'll blow up in your face, like me and Ron for example. We tried to keep pretending despite the lack of feelings and it blew up, big time."

"But my son…"

"As long as he has two loving parents, he will be fine."

"It's so untraditional."

"But no longer uncommon, really…" Hermione was being completely honest with him. She wasn't trying to benefit herself by giving him these answers. She knew firsthand what it was like to get a divorce, and she was giving him the best advice she could – try and save someone else at least. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but in the long run it'll be fine."

"Do you really believe that?" Draco asked.

"I've been divorced for two years. Ron's still with Lavender. They're having a baby and probably getting married. Has it been easy? Of course not. But like you once told me: it'll be better once you go through it for yourself. So yes, I believe in it. Absolutely." Hermione was surprised with how honest she was able to be with him about her own situation. She hadn't talked to anyone about it.

Draco stared at her in awe. She was strong beyond belief and he knew there was no other woman like her. He knew under that tough and hateful exterior there was someone who understood and who would know what to say.

"You're right."

Hermione smiled softly. "When am I ever wrong?"

They enjoyed the rest of their time with light-hearted talk and it felt good for the both of them. It felt even better that they finally came to being actual friends, having a decent conversation, without liquor or hard feelings. They let whatever happened at the mansion linger in the back of their minds, focusing rather on the friendship they'd formed while there.

Draco paid the bill, receiving another glance from the waitress, and walked Hermione back to the bookstore.

"I hope you do whatever you think is right," Hermione said as they stopped in the alley in front of the shop.

"Thanks, Granger. I really do enjoy talking to you," Draco said, pulling her into a hug. He reveled in the familiarity of the smell in her hair. "You don't mind us getting together once a week, do you? I'd like someone to talk to while this whole thing unfolds…"

"Sure," Hermione said, pulling away. "See you next week, Malfoy."

"I'll owl you," Draco said and walked away with a warm smile.

Hermione couldn't help but feel happy and anticipate those days they'd have just spending an afternoon together. She denied it vigorously to herself, but there may have been a slight glimmer of hope somewhere.

* * *

Ron and Lavender were seated in the living room of Ron's flat going through a list of different names.

"I think I should move in soon," Lavender said, flipping through her piece of parchment.

Ron looked up at her. "I suppose. Yeah, you can do that."

"Mum and Dad are so thrilled for me!" she squealed.

"That's great," Ron said.

There were some moments of comfortable silence, and only Ron chewing on some chips could be heard.

"We're going to have to do some major redecorating," Lavender said after she inspected the room.

"Huh? What's wrong with my stuff?" Ron asked, a little offended.

Ron's whole flat was painfully bland. There was one couch with a couple pillows, a desk in the corner, a couple book shelves, and some posters of the Chudley Canons on the walls. Furthermore, none of the furniture matched. Some were light brown, others dark, not to mention he only had one lamp which made the lighting in the room horrible.

"Ron, you're twenty-three years old and about to be a father. We've gotta make it more mature," Lavender stated.

Ron snorted. "I suppose painting the wall in flowers and purple is more ideal for new parents then?"

Lavender turned red. "I was not going to do that. In fact, I think we should pick together, that way we won't argue about it once it's here."

Ron nodded, admittedly a little surprised at her very mature answer. "I guess."

"Oh, honey," Lavender said, looking down at her parchment again. "Did you want to invite Hermione?"

"Of course I do," Ron said.

Now it was Lavender's turn to snort. "I suppose. I doubt she'd show up. She's probably going to burn the invite once she receives it."

"Well I still think she should get one."

"Hm," Lavender said, and continued going through her list.

"I can't believe you all are pushing for a November wedding," Ron said, shaking his head.

"We have plenty of time! Nearly two months until the big day, Won-Won," Lavender said happily.

Ron just grinned, used to the nickname. Though they argued often, and she could be so daft most of the time, Ron couldn't help but feel that it was right being with her and marriage didn't seem to bother him at all anymore. In the last month, he'd found peace in being with her and was looking forward to having a child together. He figured being at peace with Hermione had something to do with his senses being more clear.

* * *

Draco and Astoria were sitting in the drawing room a couple days later after dinner. Draco said he wanted to talk to her privately and he could sense the uneasiness she felt, but after a few days he knew it had to be done.

"Be honest with me," Draco said, sitting in a chair across Astoria. "How do you feel about me?"

"Draco, I don't understand," she said with confused eyes.

"Just answer."

"I love you, you know that," she said.

Draco couldn't disagree with that. After all, he loved her too. But there was such a difference as being in love and loving someone.

"I love you too," Draco said and Astoria looked relieved. "But we just aren't the same, are we?"

"What?" Astoria said, apprehensive again.

"Please, relax," Draco said, "I'm only trying to be completely honest. It's just not the same, is it? Don't you feel like you're just pretending that things are okay? Don't you hate it?"

"Draco, we had some… roadblocks, but we're better now. We can get better, even if you don't feel like we will…" Astoria said slowly.

"It's a lost cause," Draco said simply. "I just can't pretend anymore."

"Draco!" Astoria exclaimed. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying I just don't feel the same way I used to about you and I can't go on being stuck in this façade we put up every day. Don't lie to yourself, Astoria. You feel it too, don't you?" Draco said, searching her eyes.

Astoria's face was twisted in pain at the truth of it. "Draco…"

"This isn't about making you look bad. This is about being honest."

"But… Scorpius? Where will I go?" Astoria nearly sobbed.

"Remember my first suggestion?" Draco said. "I don't mind you living here at all. But we can mind our own business and Scorpius will be fine as long as we continue to play our parts as parents."

Astoria buried her face in her hands, unable to think clearly about Draco's confession. He was speaking the truth and she knew it, but was this really the only alternative? She looked up at him. "I can't change your mind?" She asked breathlessly.

Draco shook his head. "I can't do this."

Astoria hung her head in defeat. "So what now?" She whispered.

"We tell my mother and father. Then we send out the divorce paperwork…"

"Are you sure you want to?" Astoria tried once more.

"Yes," Draco said, more certain of himself than ever.

Astoria let it go then.

Telling Narcissa and Lucius wasn't as hard as Draco thought it would be. His father was silent, and Narcissa just paled at the news. Draco and Astoria told them it was mutual and that they would do everything in their power to be the best parents they could to Scorpius. Draco explained that Astoria would be permitted to stay in the manor, and his parents agreed that was probably the best choice at this point.

When they were finished discussing details, Draco's parents asked him to stay back and talk to them in private. Astoria left the room in sad silence.

"Draco," Lucius said. "You've thought this through."

"Of course," Draco said calmly.

His mother spoke. "You're sure there is no making it work?"

"I am afraid not, otherwise I wouldn't have chosen this path. You two know that I hold high standards in regards to the family and to break it apart would break my heart, but this was literally the last resort."

"That's why you had come to talk to me…" Narcissa said.

"I'm sorry," Draco said.

"What did she do, son?" Lucius asked suddenly.

"Lucius! Did you not hear? It was mutual!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"I can't imagine my son not having a more legit reason to be leaving his wife whom he was so in love with just a year ago," Lucius said.

Draco didn't think it wise to tell them about Astoria's affair with Blaise. They probably wouldn't even let her stay in the manor if they knew what she'd done and he cared about her enough to not just kick her out and keep her away from her son. Scorpius needed her.

"We just simply grew apart, father," Draco said, shrugging as convincingly as possible.

"It does happen," Narcissa said sadly. "I'm just sorry to see it happened to you, son."

"I am too," Draco said.

Lucius grunted. "I guess. Well, you've got it figured out. Your happiness was always our main priority and if this is what it takes, then I guess it's worth risking the bad name."

"Thank you, father," Draco said.

When Draco left the room, he couldn't help but think that he really was sorry, but he felt more relieved than anything. He felt free, like a giant rock had just been lifted off his shoulders. He immediately thought of Hermione and her hair. He would be able to just spend time talking to her. He thought about possibly becoming closer to her and figuring out what those feelings back at the mansion really meant, but then he thought again about all the attention he got out in the streets and suddenly realized that life as a bachelor might be a better option after all. At least for a little bit.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews! How will Draco's new viewpoint affect the situations at hand? Next chapter we jump to three weeks later... I'll definitely have another chapter up before Christmas! I really wanted the Christmas chapters up by Christmas but I haven't had time to edit it...ahh that's alright. Well let me know what you all think!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: JKs.

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next three weeks went by fast for Hermione. She'd been working at the book store, had dinner with Theodore a total of six times, and each time they had learned more and more about each other. She didn't really care much about it and only really went out of boredom, but he would speak anyway and she'd listen and answer whatever questions he had for her. More and more, she discovered just how smart Theodore was and couldn't help but think that was an attractive attribute. Within those three weeks, despite the fact that she'd been blunt and stubborn with his advances to get to know her, they were _actually_ getting to know each other. So much for once saying that she had no interest whatsoever in anything that had to do with Theodore Nott…

She often muttered under her breath what an insufferable, manipulative Slytherin he was, but he'd sometimes hear and smile pleasantly like it was his plan all along for them to be having dinner every week and talking, which she suspected it was. And there was that strange sexual tension she had recently felt between them that she just wanted to go away. She had become extremely physically attracted to him and she pretended it wasn't there but when she was alone with her thoughts she found herself thinking about it and immediately felt disgusted with herself. But he was so attractive to her…

On a few occasions she'd find herself staring at him if they had moments in silence. Or while he would drum his fingers on the table and take in his surroundings while she would talk. Sometimes he didn't say anything but when she thought he wasn't looking, she found herself staring at him and thinking things that she definitely shouldn't be thinking. She blamed it on the lack of sex in her life recently, but she had to admit there was just something about him that she hadn't noticed before that made her want to jump on him. She tried her best to drop these thoughts but it must've shown on her face somehow.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" he would ask pleasantly.

As if being brought out of a trance, Hermione snapped, "No, what makes you think that?"

"I don't know. It just looks like you _really_ want to eat something."

Hermione glared at him and just hoped that her face wasn't turning red.

On one of the nights he kissed her cheek before leaving her at her door. The next time they met he'd done the same and hugged her as well. She stood like stone both times and didn't say anything when he smiled before walking away. Needless to say, she was pretty damn confused about his motives. And she didn't like the way he was making her feel – uncertain.

She'd seen Draco a couple times too, and he'd told her how much better he felt now that he and Astoria were officially divorcing. He looked happier too, and he seemed friendlier as well. Not with Hermione, but other girls in whatever vicinity they were in, in particular. It didn't bother Hermione because she knew quite well that they were just friends, despite that glimmering string of hope still lingering in her brain. But she was discouraged when he didn't bring anything up about the Ember or even her much. All Draco seemed to be absorbed in was himself and the things he was excited to be able to do now. Hermione didn't ever stop him from talking about it, because it would only make her look selfish and she liked seeing him happy.

Hermione contemplated telling Draco about her time with Theodore, but decided against it because she feared he might think she was dating her boss and that was certainly not the case. And anyway, dining with Theodore was nothing important. She wished he'd stop asking her to dinner, actually, but he always somehow found a way to get her to say yes.  
One afternoon, Draco finally invited her out for the night. This made Hermione giddy inside, but she didn't show it, nor consent to it really.

"Let's go to a bar tonight. Are you busy?" Draco said. "Astoria said she'd stay with Scorpius while I'm out." Hermione learned that Draco and Astoria came up with a schedule to balance out equal time and care for Scorpius, in addition to the house-elves and his parents' care for him.

"No," Hermione said and they began discussing possible bars and lounges in the area.

That night Hermione made sure to dress decent. She didn't want to look like she was dressing up too much, but she didn't want to look like she just threw anything on. She wanted to look like she threw something on and it looked good on her. She went with jeans and a low-cut tank top and blazer and some high heels.

Draco arrived outside her house right on time and complimented her.

"You look nice," he said, kissing her on the cheek before latching arms with her.

It made Hermione blush a little and she still felt hot as they Apparated to the local bar at Ottery St. Catchpole. Hermione wasn't too thrilled about being so close to the Burrow, but Draco insisted since there was a popular bar there and he'd never been to the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

Draco immediately noticed the amount of people in the bar and was happy at the messy sight of everyone. The pub wasn't musty or even hot, and he suspected that it was because of magic. He also noticed that there were a lot of pretty girls, and a lot of them were giving him looks of approval, despite the fact that he had already come with a very pretty woman.

"What do you want tonight?" Draco asked Hermione. "It's on me."

Hermione smiled at him. "I don't really care. You know me… I drink practically anything."

"How about something to remind us of good times?" Draco suggested. "Firewhiskeys or vodka tonics?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Draco remembering their nights together and finally mentioning it. She knew it was stupid to still have this glimmer of hope, but here it was. "Your choice."

Draco decided with firewhiskeys and they toasted and gulped down a mouthful.

They began talking, the conversation even more smooth than usual because they were experienced in drinking together and now they were actually truly friends who could talk without drinking.  
They began drinking their second firewhiskey and both started to get really comfortable with their surroundings. Draco wanted to talk to girls, but his first priority of course was being with Hermione. They were friends and friends didn't leave each other. Hermione, on the other hand, really wanted to hold Draco's hand or hug him or something, but was resisting the urge to because they were in public, and though Draco was publicly single now, it wouldn't do well for anyone to find her, of all people, out at a bar drinking and being all over him. Instead, Draco ended up putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, Granger, where would I be without you?" Draco slurred, drink in other hand. "You seriously… you light up my life!"

Hermione just giggled as Draco began to sway to the music.

Suddenly a familiar voice called out, "'Mione? Is that you?"

Draco and Hermione turned to see Ron and Harry coming towards them.

"Ron, would you look at that? It's Hermione with Malfoy!" Harry said loudly. The two were clearly pretty drunk already and came up to them in very enthusiastic greets. Harry gave Hermione a tight hug and even hugged Draco lightly with one arm. Ron hugged Hermione and shook Draco's hands vigorously.

"I didn't think I'd ever find you two together at a bar in Ottery St. Catchpole!" Ron exclaimed. "This bar brings back memories, doesn't it Hermione?"

Hermione nodded her head ruefully. "Back when we were younger and less aware of where we'd end up…"

"So what are you two doing here anyway?" Harry said with one eye half open.

"Granger, she's an angel," Draco said. "She's helped me through my divorce!"

"Divorce! That's horrible!" Ron said. "I'm getting married!"

"Married again?" Hermione said, not finding anything in her to be mad at it. Instead, the liquor in her told her it was quite a funny situation. "I hope it's not as pretty as our wedding!"

Ron laughed. "I know!"

"Where are Ginny and Lavender?" Hermione asked.

"Pregnant women can't drink, silly! They let us out for the night!" Harry said. "'Mione, I've been meaning to visit you. Ron wants to know if we can hang out just us three sometimes."

"Sure!" Hermione agreed immediately, her drunken self excited at the prospect.

"What shall we take this next toast to? We all have firewhiskeys, don't we?" Draco said.

"To friends!" Hermione yelled.

"To becoming a father!" shouted Harry.

"To getting married again!" Ron said.

"To being a bachelor!" Draco said.

The three men took a large swig of their drinks. Hermione's heart sank at the boys' toasts, especially Draco's toast for some reason. She suddenly didn't want to take a toast with them. She also felt stupid. What had she expected Draco to take a toast to? Harry and Ron's toast didn't help much either, as she had been out of their circle for a few months now, by choice of course, but still, it hurt.

"I need to use the loo," Hermione said and freed herself from Draco. As she walked away the three boys started humming a Weird Sisters song.

Hermione was thankful that the bathrooms were private stalls and not some big dirty bathroom where everyone went. Magic kept it clean. She used the toilet, and looked at her drunken self in the mirror. What was she doing here? Why did she even think that Draco was interested in pursuing anything anymore? She felt so dumb and she knew it was her fault. She knew she should've never let her walls down for him again. It's not like he was even asking her to.

Sighing heavily, she left the bathroom and intended to drink another firewhiskey to just forget everything and then probably Apparate home. She stopped, however, when she saw Draco in the crowd kissing a pretty, young blonde, with Harry and Ron egging him on.

She kept the tears from falling, but the burn was still there. Everything just felt so wrong and the feelings were amplified by the extensive amount of liquor in her system. She knew she didn't have a right to feel upset at any of them, but she did anyway. Without a word to any of the boys, she turned on her heels and walked out the door and promptly Apparated away.

Back in the confines of her home, she fell asleep crying for the first time in nearly two years.

* * *

Draco woke up with a slight headache, half-naked on his bed. He turned over and saw that same young girl he was kissing at the bar sleeping peacefully. He put the pieces together and figured he must have slept with the girl. He wasn't too proud of this, but didn't let it bother him too much. Once she woke up, he told her he had a good time and let her take the Floo out of his room.

Draco then remembered he had come there with Hermione and she left without saying anything. It wouldn't do to bother her at work, so he sent her an owl instead.

Overall, Draco still felt free. He didn't know being a bachelor felt like this, because right after he dated Pansy at Hogwarts he was a Death Eater and then after the war, he started dating Astoria. It was nice to be single for a change.

But he did miss Hermione and really hoped she got home okay.

* * *

The next day, Hermione didn't feel like going to work at all. She opted to just stay at home and deal with how bad she felt rather than distract herself by working.

She did clean her place though, rather thoroughly.

In the middle of her cleaning, she received an owl. It was from Draco.

_Granger, where did you go last night? I missed you. Thanks for coming out with me. I had a good time. Let me know when we can have lunch or go out again. Your friend, Draco Malfoy._

Hermione sighed but also had the urge to burn the piece of parchment right then and there. How could he not even go looking for her? And he had the nerve to just send her an owl of all things? Something horrible could've happened to her. At least he remembered he came there with her, though. She decided it was safest to just send a letter saying she'd probably be busy this week and wouldn't be able to hang out. She couldn't admit the truth of her feelings, especially now that she knew it would be useless. She sent her owl away that evening and hoped he wouldn't pop up anytime at her work. Avoiding him would be the best course possible.

As evening approached, Hermione began making herself dinner. She hadn't done this in a while. Actually, she probably hadn't done this since she'd been married to Ron. Cooking always felt nice. It reminded her of making potions.

Her doorbell going off startled her though, and she wondered who it could be and hoped it wasn't Draco.

She opened the door and there stood Theodore.

"Oh!" Hermione said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to take you out tonight, remember?" Theodore said.

Hermione's mouth formed an O. "I completely forgot!"

Theodore didn't look amused.

"I'm sorry! I made dinner already," Hermione said, and because she felt bad and it was relieving to have company, she said, "I've made enough. Would you like to come inside and just have dinner with me here?"

Theodore looked happy at the idea and agreed.

"It's very clean," Theodore said approvingly as he followed Hermione inside.

Hermione turned her head back. "Yeah, I stayed home today and cleaned. Sometimes when I have a lot on my mind I get OCD."

"What's that?" Theodore asked.

"It's…" Hermione said, then dismissed it. "Nothing important. It just means once I start cleaning I can't stop."

They reached the small table and they both took a seat. She then flicked her wand and all the food set itself on the table.

"Sometimes I'm lazy," Hermione commented.

"But most of the time you're not," Theodore said.

"I'm not a great cook, but its fun. It's like making potions, you know?" Hermione said. She had grown accustomed to her dinners with Theodore and since they had found out so much about each other she didn't find it hard to talk to him now. She'd sometimes be stubborn about talking to him, but once she got comfortable with his presence for the night it wasn't hard at all.

They ate in silence, Theodore complimenting her cooking politely and she was actually very happy to hear that.

Once Theodore was done and Hermione almost, he stared at her and said, "You've been crying."

Hermione swallowed her food and looked at him. "What?"

"Your eyes are swollen. Why have you been crying?"

"I have allergies," Hermione lied. The last person she wanted to be venting to was Theodore. Could they be even considered friends? Acquaintances? Co-workers? In any case he wasn't the person to be venting to about her problem.

"Liar," he said simply.

"How would you know?" Hermione snapped.

"I just do. I'm not dumb, you know," he replied.

She finally asked the question she had asked him each time when her patience waned, "What is it you want, Theodore?" His name no longer felt odd in her mouth.

"I already told you," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Because I do?" Theodore said, looking at her as if it was the most obvious answer.

"You do?" Hermione repeated mockingly. "Are you writing a book on me or something?"

"I don't see why it's so hard to believe that someone wants to get to know you."

Hermione finally rounded on him and took out some anger that she'd been building in during the day. "You know what I think, Theodore? I think you're just like all these other guys that come to me. They say they need me and appreciate me and use me for comfort until they find something that was actually worthy! Then they realize they don't need me anymore. They all seem to be running from something and they run to me to get over it. What are you running from, huh?"

Hermione couldn't keep the word vomit from coming. Everyone had always just needed her for something. Harry needed her and when he got serious Ginny he didn't care too much about contacting her anymore. Ron clearly didn't need her anymore. And now Draco had done the same. She'd help him discover that he didn't want to be with Astoria and now she was left with a broken heart. What was it with people just constantly coming to her when she was needed? She thought in frustration at how no one ever considered her feelings, then realized it's because she never let anyone in anymore and if she did it was too late.

Theodore kept a calm demeanor at her change in attitude. "I'm not running from anything."

"Damnit, Theodore, you think I'm going to fall for it like I fell for all the others?" She couldn't deny that she had been slightly and strangely attracted to him since they'd started going out every week.

"I wasn't aware that you had anyone other than Weasley," he said truthfully.

Hermione glared at him. He just always remained calm, like nothing ever bothered him. It was cruel in a way. He was so patient. It infuriated her, mainly because it was the exact opposite of what she was.

"Would you just tell me what the hell it is you're trying to get to know me for?"

"Are you really that daft? Do I really need to come out and say it? Would it make you feel better?" Theodore asked a little sarcastically. He went on, "Do you think I've just been asking you to dinner every week because I'm bored with life? I've been trying to get to know you because I'm studying you or something?"

"I still don't get it," Hermione replied, frustrated. It was more like she didn't want to get it. She was in denial about what he was trying to say because what he was trying to say made her feel uncomfortable to the extent that she wasn't ready for it.

"I like you," Theodore spat out, "I like you, okay? I'm not running from anything. I don't need you, not even as an employee. I could hire someone else in no time."

Hermione continued to glare at him but said nothing and found it hard to keep herself from gaping at him. Did he really just admit that?

"I actually keep you around because I want to. It's not about needing. I just genuinely like you. I haven't told a girl I liked them since Hogwarts, Hermione. Is that a crime?"

"No," Hermione said stubbornly. "But it still doesn't make sense."

"Is everything just going through one ear and out the other? I'm trying to say that I want to date you but you're being so damn stubborn and I have no idea why you're still acting like this after a month." There it was. He finally said it.

Hermione looked at him stupidly. Finally she found some words, "I… You can't just force someone to start dating you!"

"I haven't forced you to do anything!" he said defensively, finally losing a little of his demeanor. "If you really wanted you could have shut me out completely! You're one of the brightest witches in our time, aren't you?"

"That's not the point," Hermione said, standing up.

"Are we going to sit here and bicker all night or are you going to admit that you actually don't mind dating me?"

"What?" Hermione said. "Don't put words into my mouth!" It was like that with Theodore. He would manipulate her into thinking that she wanted to have dinner with him and now he was manipulating her to think she actually may have wanted to date him. But the thing was it wasn't at all a bad thing. She did like having dinner with him. And if she were to be completely honest with herself, the idea of dating him wasn't actually bad.

Hermione was more confused and annoyed than ever, but most of all she was feeling very vulnerable. Comfort from someone else for a change actually wasn't a bad idea and Theodore wasn't a bad person to get it from. She'd admitted to being slightly and strangely attracted to him already, and here he was offering himself to her.

"Come on, Hermione. Why are you being so stubborn? What do you have to lose?" He stood up and walked to her, stopping when he was directly in front of her. She could feel the electricity building up between them as he got closer. Suddenly she felt hot inside with him so close.

"I've been through a lot okay!" Hermione said, still trying to maintain her resistance, but it was badly slipping away. She tried to look away but couldn't.

"Everyone's been through a lot," Theodore said softly. "How are you suppose to know what's right for you if you never take a chance?"

Because every time I've tried, it backfired, Hermione thought. But then again, what did she have to lose with Theodore? She could try it out.

"This is all really fast," Hermione murmured through heavy breaths.

"Technically we've been dating for a month," Theodore said. She glared at him.

Hermione thought of everything that was bothering her and everything that he was saying. She thought of Harry, who was busy being a father and husband. She thought of Ron, who'd hurt her and who'd be a father and a husband to someone else. She thought of Ginny, who wouldn't have time for her anymore either. And she thought of Draco, who she had a glimmering hope for. And she saw him kissing some stranger. And she wanted to cry. When would she get the chance for someone to actually want her? Here was Theodore, offering himself at her most vulnerable, and she wanted nothing more at the moment than to just take the chance, because she didn't know if it would ever come again. She didn't know if Theodore cared what she had been crying about, but she knew he picked the perfect time to bring this all on her.

Theodore stepped closer to her and tentatively put his arms around her waist. She didn't resist.

"So what's it gonna be?" he asked.

Hermione noticed that he smelled good, like fresh and new and business-like, if it had a smell. And she looked at him and he was so charming and she couldn't resist that sexual tension and heat that had been going on between them for the past month. So she just leaned in a kissed him, hard, and he kissed her back.

"This doesn't mean anything," she mumbled against his lips, though she felt ridiculously good standing there in his arms. She wasn't sure why, but she wasn't going to contemplate it now. She was just going to enjoy it.

"Whatever you say," Theodore said, and ran some fingers through her hair. "Smells like lemons," he noted. Hermione stared at him in disbelief. He had actually got the scent right. She leaned up and kissed him again and hoped to Merlin this decision wasn't a mistake.

* * *

A/N: I've been meaning to get this chapter up but I've been busy with work and the holidays! It was originally supposed to be one chapter but I thought since it's Christmas I'd combine the two! I hope it's satisfying and I hope it keeps you all interested! Thanks for the reviews and reads! Hope everybody has a good holiday. :)

So now that Hermione's decided to give Theodore a chance and Draco's become somewhat of a playboy, what will happen next? Coming up next chapters are a wedding and a few christmas parties, among other surprises.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Harry, Ginny, and Ron really meant to visit Hermione, but as it was two weeks until the wedding now, and with Ron and Harry's complicated work schedule, it was hard to find actual time to visit. The girls had also been about four months along and even though it was still early on they didn't want to do too much. Their best bet was to hope Hermione would show up to the wedding.

Planning and getting everything together was a nightmare. A lot of Weasleys refused to show up to this wedding because they believed Ron should have kept the sacred union with his first. But many people said they'd come and then there was also Lavender's side, plus mutual friends as well. They could hardly believe it would be in two weeks. Everything just went by so fast and so much seemed to have happened and time wasn't slowing down at all.

* * *

Draco was actually doing well balancing time at home as a father, time with business, and time with being a bachelor very well. He was in such a good mood now he even hung out with Astoria alone sometimes. She couldn't help but think they had always made better friends than lovers. They enjoyed time with Scorpius too, who had been growing more and more each day.

Draco loved where he was in life. He was able to go out and flirt and enjoy parties where single woman flocked to him. He suspected it was more due to his wealthy status than looks, but he didn't mind anyway. He loved the attention thus far. Any attention he had gotten in the past was from his parents, wife, child, and enemies. Save the latter of that list, they all were really obligated to, so attention from elsewhere was a treat.

He didn't forget about Hermione. He just hadn't seen her since that night at the bar and shrugged off any doubts about why that was possible. Her letters to him always just mentioned she was busy and she'd owl as soon as she was free. He didn't press the matter since he had other distractions now, but he did think of her every night before bed and her hair and the feel of them together, and he often woke up seeing her face too. He wondered what they could be if they had tried, but now wasn't the time. He was enjoying himself too much.

* * *

Within a month of officially dating Theodore, Hermione had come to _really_ enjoy being with him. They'd seen each other nearly every day. She would go so far as to consider herself smitten with him and she sometimes didn't know why. When she thought about it, she realized it probably had a lot to do with the immense physical chemistry she had with him. They didn't waste much time getting into each other's pants either, since they'd started having sex after a week. It was relief from all the sexual tension she had felt. She also figured her infatuation had a lot to do with how amazing he was in bed. He seemed to feel the same because he couldn't keep his hands and mouth off her.

It wasn't all physical, of course. They truly enjoyed each other's company. They were both very intelligent and could hold deep conversations and even debated sometimes. Most of it turned into bickers, which turned into mini-arguments that ended in a heated session on the bed…

Hermione always thought about Draco though. When she was lying in bed with Theodore, she would sometimes think of how much different she felt in Draco's arms and on occasion she'd wake up hoping it was all a dream and maybe it was him.

One evening after work, Hermione was sorting through her mail. Theodore popped up behind her and nearly had her jump out of her skin.

"Damnit, Theodore!" Hermione said, turning around.

He laughed and pulled her into a hug and kiss. She pretended to be disinterested, but he continued on, realizing early on that persistence with Hermione always paid off in the end.

"Let me sort my mail first!" She said.

"Fine," he said lazily, dropping himself on the couch. He spotted a gold and purple envelope. "What's that one?"

Hermione took it out curiously and then made a disgusted noise.

"It's Ron and Lavender's wedding invite." She made an attempt to shred it with her wand but Theodore stopped her.

"We should go," he said.

"Are you crazy?" Hermione asked.

"What? I think it's about time you tell your friends about us. And what better way to do it than at a wedding!" He snickered.

"You're so immature sometimes," she rolled her eyes. "I'm not scared to tell them about us. I just don't think it's necessary at present. Anyway, I don't see you telling your friends about it."

"Of course I'm going to tell people about you. I'm just waiting for the biggest event to do so," he smirked.

"You're insane!"

"Come on. Let's go to Weasley's wedding."

"You do realize this is my ex-husband we're talking about, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you on a Calming Draught all the time or something?"

Theodore pulled her down on his lap.

"So are we going to RSVP or what?" he asked, his brown eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Do you ever listen to what I say?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," he smiled pretty. "You're my girlfriend."

"You don't seem like you do!"

"Just RSVP and say you're bringing a guest."

Hermione glared at him, which she did a lot. It didn't seem to bother him though. He always looked amused when she got upset with him. She wasn't embarrassed being with him, but she felt it would be awkward going to her ex-husband's wedding with her new boyfriend that no one had known about. It would look fishy – like she was doing it out of spite. She expressed these concerns to him.

Theodore brushed it off like he always did with things she found important, "Just tell them the truth. Besides I don't think they'd believe that you could actually convince me to go with you for that reason. I'd also be an odd choice, wouldn't I?"

Hermione considered this, but she still didn't want to go. "Well if I take you to the wedding, how are you going to tell your friends about me?"

"I don't have any friends, but if you're talking about society, I was thinking Blaise and Pansy's Christmas party-"

"Absolutely not!" Hermione interrupted.

"- or the St. Mungo's Christmas Benefit Ball next month. The latter will have a more diverse crowd."

"Do the Malfoys go to these things?" Hermione blurted out.

"Malfoys? They're divorcing… and what does it matter?" Theodore asked curiously.

"It doesn't," Hermione said quickly.

Theodore smirked. "Did you and Malfoy have a thing? Some secret back at Hogwarts, or maybe even at the Ember… you guys were talking a lot." Theodore was never jealous, always amused. He was just very confident in what he had in anything. If he wasn't confident about it, he wouldn't go for it.

"No! We're just friends," she replied.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter to me," he said, "You're mine now so whatever you had before doesn't concern me."

"Do you really think I'd allow myself to be involved with a married man like Malfoy?"

Theodore shrugged. "You're involved with me and I don't think anyone saw that coming. So anything's possible, really…"

Hermione suddenly remembered the only thing Draco had ever told her about Theodore and she smirked. "Actually, I was asking because Malfoy did tell me something about you, back at the mansion."

He leaned in and kissed her before laying her down and pinning her beneath him.

"And what was that?" Theodore said staring into her eyes playfully.

"Just that you like to read sexually graphic novels," Hermione giggled.

"What!" Theodore said, nearly jolting up. "What a little liar."

Hermione just laughed at his red face. "You're red!"

Theodore brought his head down and kissed her to shut her up. "I'll show you graphic."

"Damnit, Theo…" Hermione said as he began working his way down her neck. She was going to push him off but got distracted by his tongue grazing her skin and dropped the mail instead.

* * *

"The day's here, mate," Harry said, standing in front of a mirror with Ron. They both looked extremely fancy in black and white suits. "I guess it's neat that I get to be a best man twice, eh?"

Ron just stared at himself in the mirror.

"You look all glowy. Stop that," Harry said.

"I'm just excited, is all," Ron admitted. "Funny how four months ago I wanted nothing to do with Lav."

"Funny what ends up happening," Harry said.

Ginny came into the room, closing the wooden door behind her. She looked perky in a purple dress while sporting a small bump.

"How are you feeling, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"A bit nervous, but no cold feet. Though, I'm a little scared some of the more negative relatives might throw some pumpkin juice at me…" Ron answered.

"Lavender's beautiful! Parvati just arrived… they're throwing the maid of honor dress on her now. Harry, fix your bow!"

"I wish Hermione was here. It doesn't feel complete without her," Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"I doubt she'd want to show up to her ex's wedding though…" Ron said.

"Oh I don't think you have to worry much," Ginny said, adjusting her hair in the mirror. "Didn't mum tell you? Hermione said she was showing up and bringing one guest."

"She's actually coming?" Ron's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"A guest, huh… maybe its Malfoy," Harry said.

"Why would she bring him?" Ginny asked.

"We saw him at them at that bar… and anyway they're friends now, aren't' they? She helped him through his divorce."

"That's interesting," Ginny said, "But we haven't seen her for months so who knows what she's been up to…"

* * *

"You're not nervous at all?" Hermione asked as she and Theodore walked through the crowd of mainly red hair. She wore a dark blue knee-length dress and he wore black and white, nothing too loud so they could avoid being noticed, but they could still hear a few people whispering as they passed, saying things like, "Isn't that Ron's ex wife? Isn't that Theodore Nott? She actually showed up?"

"I'm fine. Are you?" Theodore asked, noticing she wasn't as calm as him about all the whisperings. She had known some of these people, after all, probably been to many of the same family parties as them.

"I'm okay," Hermione said. Theodore squeezed her hand reassuringly, receiving a smile from her. "We need to greet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley… there she is!"

"Hermione? Is that you?" Mrs. Weasley said from a few feet away. "Merlin, it is!"

She came trodding to Hermione and gave her a warm and tight hug.

"It's good to see you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"We've missed you so much here at the Burrow, Hermione! You really ought to come visit more often!" then she whispered, "Honestly I wish you would've came at another time so we can talk more, not at this ridiculously large event. Personally, I really found your wedding to be much nicer…"

Hermione blushed. "Thanks, but I find that this one's more -" she took a look at all the purple and gold around her - "...genuine," she finished.

"I suppose," Mrs. Weasley said, then she looked at Theodore. "Who's your date?"

"This is my… boyfriend, Theodore Nott," Hermione said, introducing him as her boyfriend for the first time.

"Oh! I didn't realize you were dating anyone! This is good news! Theodore Nott, is it? It does ring a bell."

"My father was a Death Eater, and all around prick, really…" Theodore said thoughtfully. "That's probably why the name sounds familiar."

"Yes, unfortunately I think that may have been it… though I do remember seeing something in Diagon Alley?"

"Nott and Co.? I run that company, too," Theodore said with a smile.

"Yes, I thought so! Well have a seat you two! The ceremony's about to start!"

Hermione looked at Theodore once they were seated in the white chairs. "You never talk about your father. Why did you mention it today?"

"I suppose that's all anyone here will recognize me for," Theodore answered.

"But you never even talk to me about him."

"There isn't much to say," he shrugged. "Look, it's starting."

This was one of the many mysteries about Theodore she couldn't quite understand but she let it go because the music began playing and everyone took their seats and quieted down. First George walked down the aisle and Harry followed. Both men looked extremely spiffy in their suits, George with a hole in one side of his head and Harry bespectacled with a lopsided grin. Next, Ron walked, accompanied by his parents on each side. The men stood at the alter and now watched the ladies walk down the aisle. Ginny came first, her little bump showing through her purple dress. She looked happy and sent Harry a flashing smile. Parvati walked down next, looking slightly older than Hermione remembered, and took a stand next to Ginny. Finally, Lavender walked down the aisle with her parents on each side. Her flowing white dress concealed her small bump. She was in tears, no doubt of happiness.

Hermione suddenly felt that sinking feeling again and wondered why she even showed up. It was four years ago that she walked down the aisle and married Ron. How did it come to this?

Theodore must have noticed her slight pang of hurt because he took her hand and squeezed it again, keeping their fingers laced. It was ironic that Theodore was the most manipulative bastard she knew and yet he had a soft side which he seemed only to reserve for her when he thought she needed it most.

As Ron and Lavender said their vows, Hermione rested her head on Theodore's shoulders and for some reason she thought of Draco and wondered what he was up to.

* * *

A/N: And that's all for now! Next chapter the rest of the Weasleys' find out about Hermione's new man! I appreciate all the reviews and reads! Thanks so much and keep the feedback coming! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The usual gist

**Chapter Nineteen**

The reception came soon after and Hermione wanted to leave, but Theodore insisted she greet her friends and congratulate the newly weds. Hermione suspected he just wanted the satisfaction of being introduced as her boyfriend again.

People were mingling and eating, some were walking around and others dancing. Hermione finally spotted Harry and Ginny in the crowd, talking to Gabrielle and Derek.

"Hi," Hermione greeted.

Ginny looked at her and immediately threw her arms around her. "You're actually here!"

Harry hugged Hermione too, and Gabrielle and Derek greeted her and Theodore as well.

"You're here with?" Harry asked.

"You guys remember Theodore Nott?" Hermione said.

Theodore sent them all a wave. "It's nice to see you all. I see you two have worked things out quite well. Whatever happened to Ariadne?'

"She's back in Greece. She gets over things pretty fast," Derek said, grinning.

"You came here with your boss as your date?" Harry let out.

"Harry!" Ginny nudged him hard.

"Nonsense, Potter. She doesn't work for me anymore," Theodore said airily.

"What?" Hermione asked, as this was news to her too. Gabrielle and Derek had walked off by this point and found Luna and Rolf to talk to.

"You didn't think I'd allow my girlfriend to work for me, did you?" Theodore said.

"Girlfriend?" Harry and Ginny said together in disbelief.

"Wait, you're firing me?" Hermione asked.

Theodore lowered his voice so only she could hear, "I really don't think money should be much of a problem now that you're with me."

"That's not the point," Hermione said, frowning.

"You two are dating?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Hermione turned to look at Ginny finally noticing what had just been revealed, "Oh, yeah. We're together."

Harry scratched his head. "Er – that's definitely new."

"Well that's good!" Ginny said, returning to her happy self. "How long have you been dating now?"

"About three months," Theodore said happily.

"More like two, actually…" Hermione said, opting not to count that first month he'd forced her to go to dinner every week.

"Hi guys," Ron said, coming up to them with Lavender latched on to his arm.

"Ron! We were just gonna look for you! We want to congratulate you," Hermione said, eager to break the lingering awkward tension. She realized it was a bad idea since now she had to tell Ron she was dating Theodore. It was already awkward enough that she showed up to her ex-husband's wedding and now she had to introduce her new boyfriend, a former Slytherin and now a former employer.

"Hermione! You showed up!" Ron exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" she said as they hugged. She sent Lavender a congratulatory smile.

"Who'd you come here with, Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"Theodore Nott," she answered.

"Congratulations to the newly weds," Theodore said politely.

"You came with your boss?" Ron asked, unable to contain himself.

"Apparently not," Harry mumbled.

"Hermione's been keeping us in the dark about her little romance with Nott here," Ginny said playfully.

"I'd hardly call it a romance," Hermione muttered. Theodore just stood amused at the whole ordeal.

"You're together?" Ron asked, dumbstruck.

"I've always found that one man's loss can be another man's treasure," Theodore said, then added, "No offense, of course."

"None taken. Hermione's definitely a treasure, but I guess she wasn't the right piece for me," Ron said, finally grasping the idea. "Congratulations to you two then!"

"You know, we really need to get going, but it was nice seeing you guys. Congrats again," Hermione said, desperate to get away now.

"We'll definitely have lunch soon? I feel like there's a lot to catch up on," Ginny said, eager to get the juicy details on Hermione's new love life.

"Of course…" Hermione said.

When Hermione and Theodore left, the four all looked at each other.

"That's definitely news," Harry said.

"So that's what she's been busy with the last few months," Ginny said, giggling, "I never realized that Theodore actually grew up to look pretty damn good."

"I know! He's got that sexy dark mysterious look to him," Lavender gushed. Ron glared at her. "What? I'm only being honest."

"Has Hermione got a thing for Slytherins now?" Ron asked.

"I don't know but I bet she's got a hell of a sex life now," Ginny said wickedly.

"Oh come on!" Harry exclaimed, wishing they hadn't started talking about that. Ginny always found ways to gross him out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron pouted, offended.

"Ron she doesn't mean any offense to you. It's just that Theodore Nott looks damn good," Lavender said.

"No, I meant offense to him," Ginny teased.

"Hey! I'll have you know Ron's quite-"

"Ahh!" Ginny and Harry yelled, "We get it!"

"You're gonna show me just how good you are on our honeymoon, aren't you Won-Won?" Lavender said, beaming at her new husband. Ron had the nerve to grin back at that.

Harry wanted to vomit.

* * *

"You're really firing me?" Hermione asked once she and Theodore were cuddled up in bed together.

"Yup," he said simply.

"But I liked my job," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I liked you at your job too. Why do you think I asked you out? Anyway, what kind of gentleman orders his girlfriend around? It wouldn't look well, especially since people know now."

"But…" she started, turning to face him.

He just gave her a peck on the lips. "What? You're worried about money? I can take care of that."

"No," Hermione said, but that was the problem. She had never felt comfortable relying on anyone else for a source of income. She still had the bookstore, but the side job was nice. "I'm just not used to it." And she remembered that the whole point of the side job was to keep herself distracted, though she guessed that being with Theodore was distraction enough now…

"To what?"

"Someone taking care of me for a change… I don't want to rely on it."

"Don't rely on it then. I'm not going to treat you like a baby. But let me take care of you if I want," he said.

Hermione didn't want to give too much of herself to Theodore, but he already manipulated her into giving most of herself already. She was well aware that she let him and for some reason she trusted Theodore. He chose to come after her and he had no extra baggage and he wanted her even though she was divorced and stubborn. She was beginning to consider herself rather lucky.

* * *

Hermione was finally forced to fulfill her lunch promise to Ginny because the girl just randomly showed up at her bookstore. They ended up at the café she had gone to with Draco on numerous occasions.

"Your belly looks bigger," Hermione commented.

Ginny beamed. "Almost five months!"

"It looks good on you."

"So tell me what's new! I want to know every hot detail about you and Theodore."

Hermione fidgeted. "There's not much to say… he sort of just swept me off my feet randomly."

"Come on, 'Mione, I'm talking about the good stuff. I never asked about your sex life before because it involved my brother and that's really disgusting. No offense."

Hermione laughed. "Theo's… pretty amazing actually," she said, sending a shiver down her spine at the memories of their most recent sexual endeavor on his desk at work.

"Do tell!" Ginny said, becoming excited.

"I don't know," Hermione said. She felt like a young girl afraid to tell her friends that she reached first base with a boyfriend. "What's there to explain?"

"For example, Harry may sometimes look clueless but when it comes to sex it's the complete opposite. When we first started dating back at Hogwarts, he blew me away after a hot session in an empty classroom. You see, he's quite adventurous, and there was this tall cabinet he wanted to do it on -"

"Okay I get it!" Hermione cut her off, getting a horrible vision. "He's like a brother to me! Don't make me lose my appetite!"

Ginny giggled. "But Theodore's hot stuff!"

"He is?" Hermione didn't realize other people noticed it too. She thought she was the only one with the weird attraction to him.

"Yeah, I can't imagine how he's stayed single for this long. He must have had random girls on the side before though. Too bad you didn't notice each other at the mansion. I bet you would've had many hot nights," Ginny said, "But Lav thinks he's gorgeous too!"

The nickname made Hermione cringe slightly. It indicated how close Lavender and Ginny had become. She'd been fine with it, but she still wasn't used to it. It felt weird. Just four months ago Ginny hated Lavender and now they were sister-in-laws.

"I don't know. It's not like I have many guys to compare him to," Hermione said, "I've only slept with three guys." She realized she slipped.

"Three?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I meant two," Hermione said quickly, blushing.

"You're lying!" Ginny said, eyes brightening.

"Of course not! Who else could I possibly have slept with?"

"It was Malfoy, wasn't it?" Ginny concluded, half-joking.

Hermione looked horror-stricken. "What makes you think that?"

"You guys at the mansion… spending the night together… it would fit."

"He was married then."

"But it's not like that mattered. Blaise and Astoria clearly had something going on…"

"No…" Hermione denied.

"Hermione, I'm only teasing!" Ginny said.

Hermione sighed in relief. "I should get back. It's been busy at the book store this month with the holidays and all…"

Ginny walked Hermione back to the bookstore and continued to ask questions about Hermione's sex life. Hermione would answer sheepishly but not give away too much, preferring to leave it to Ginny's imagination.

"I'll see you for the holidays for sure," Hermione said.

"Are you going with Theodore to the St. Mungos Benefit Ball this weekend?"

"Yeah, I think so," Hermione said.

"Goody! We'll see you there!" Ginny said before Apparating away.

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone had a good new year celebration! Sorry for the lack of Draco lately but he comes back next chapter and we all have a little reunion at the Benefit Ball! Stay tuned! Thanks again for all the love! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Not my characters or world.

**Chapter Twenty**

Draco was adjusting his tie as he walked into his ex-wife's room. To his surprise, she was getting ready, too, putting on some sparkling earrings.

"Hi, Draco," she greeted.

"Where are you going tonight, Astoria?"

"The Benefit Ball. I've asked your parents to keep an eye on Scorpius for the night. He should be asleep the whole night… They said it's about time I go out, seeing as you have been out every week," she laughed lightly.

"As it happens I'll be going to the same event," Draco announced.

"Is that bad?" Astoria asked.

"No, I'm just letting you know. Are you bringing a date?" he asked casually.

"I'm just going with Daphne," Astoria replied, "What about you?"

"I have a pretty date," Draco replied.

Astoria nodded and smiled softly. "That's good, Draco. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Draco looked at his ex wife curiously. She had been so different from the selfish woman she used to be. He figured all the solitary time she had to herself now allowed her to think clearly about what she was doing the past six years. She seemed to be trying to become a better person and Draco couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the opposite.

He walked to her and helped her put on a diamond necklace.

"I always liked this necklace on you," he commented.

"Because you bought it?" Astoria said, still smiling.

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, but it looks beautiful on you."

"Thank you."

"You look nice," Draco said after a quick look at what she was wearing. She was in a knee-length, red cocktail dress.

"As do you, Mr. Malfoy."

"I'll see you later. Maybe we can catch a dance…" he said.

"Maybe."

Their relationship had improved so much now that they were just friends. There were no hard feelings or grudges, though sometimes either person felt nostalgic of what they once had. But now they felt free and they still somehow had each other. Their divorce was probably the best decision they'd ever made.

* * *

"Of all colors, Theo! Dark green?" Hermione complained once again as her and Theodore walked up the steps to the Ministry's Atrium, where the event would be held. There were many people there and cameras were going off in random directions. "I don't so much mind the dark green, but the red lipstick? How does that even look?"

"Relax and smile, sweetie," Theodore said. "Besides, green looks good on you. I noticed at the mansion. Plus, it's a nice Christmas color."

Hermione's dress had a tight, thick strapped horizontal top and it flowed at the bottom. It was an open back dress again. Theodore said she looked best in an open back dress. He also insisted she wear her hair down as he thought she looked sexier like that.

"I don't know why I listen to you," Hermione mumbled, but smiled as the cameras flashed. Theodore had his hand on the small of her back while they posed for pictures. He took her hand in his as they strolled inside.

"How do you feel?" Theodore asked.

"Fine," Hermione said. She had less anxiety about their relationship because it wouldn't just be purebloods and high society at this event. "Just annoyed that I have to wear this and you're in a simple black suit."

"Not true," he said, "My tie is dark green, see?"

They continued greeting people, some that Theodore knew and others that Hermione knew. No one seemed to be bothered by them being together. It was a relief and proof that times were changing, or a bunch of snobby purebloods were just too scared to say anything to Theodore's face.

"There you guys are," Ron said loudly, mouth full of food. Lavender followed, wearing a flowing black dress with her belly slightly popping out. "Thank Merlin this is buffet-style. I hate those formal ones. They never have enough food."

"It's usually seven courses, isn't it?" Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, of mini-meals! How does one get full off of that?" Ron replied.

"Have you guys seen Gin and Harry? We haven't spotted them yet," Lavender said.

They searched and found Harry and Ginny walking towards them with Luna and Rolf, who they had stumbled upon while walking up the steps to the hall. Ginny was wearing the same dress as Lavender. It made Hermione sad, but the feeling quickly passed as Ginny just rushed her with a hug and many compliments.

"You look stunning! I can't believe how good you look!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Really? I didn't like it, since Theodore picked it out…" Hermione said.

"No, you look amazing," Harry said in agreement with Ginny.

"See? I told you people would like it," Theodore said proudly. Then he said so only she could hear, "But you look good in just about anything… or nothing at all, really."

Hermione brushed furiously and changed the subject. "Luna, Rolf, when's your wedding going to be?"

"We're thinking sometime next spring? Or maybe a winter wedding, we're not sure but we've got mostly everything planned out. Picking the season is the hard part," Luna said in her airy voice.

"That sounds wonderful," Hermione replied.

A waiter came by and offered champagne to the current group. Everyone except Ginny and Lavender took some. They opted for a glass of water instead.

"I still say it doesn't taste as good as yours," Theodore told Hermione as he sipped.

"Look, its Cho and Jet," Ginny said, nudging Hermione. "I honestly didn't think they'd last this long."

The couple came walking over to the group and greeted them.

"Still going strong?" Gabrielle said, coming up to the group at the same time with Derek.

Cho smiled proudly at her. "Yep! You too, I see?"

"Yes," Gabrielle said, blushing, "Has a new couple formed?" Gabrielle said, turning to look at Theodore and Hermione.

Theodore just smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Yes, ladies, it has."

"That's wonderful!" Cho exclaimed. "And I heard Ron and Lavender, you two just got married, right?"

"Yeah," Ron said sheepishly.

"It was so romantic, especially the honeymoon!" Lavender began gushing.

Soon, the whole group was having side conversations. Hermione suddenly felt nervous. Nearly everyone from the Ember was here at the Benefit. She even spotted Astoria walking around with her sister, greeting old friends, already, and Blaise and Pansy were talking to some other high society couples.

"You look nervous," Theodore said to Hermione.

"I'm not," Hermione replied.

"You're shaking your leg like you're anticipating something."

"You know, I think we should just leave now. We've already let everyone see us," Hermione said.

Theodore didn't get the chance to reply because Daphne and Astoria came by and greeted him, their old friend. He introduced Hermione as his girlfriend, receiving astonished looks, but they were polite and Astoria said it was nice to see her again.

Hermione downed all her champagne. That's when a familiar voice made his entrance into the group.

"Granger," Draco said, pulling her into a hug. "You look pretty. I'd like you to meet my date, Lisa. Lisa this is my friend, Hermione Granger."

"Hello," Hermione barely said and shook the girl's hand. Another waiter passed by with more glasses of champagne and Hermione immediately grabbed another one. She felt faint at seeing Draco, but managed to keep her composure because there was nothing to fear really. She hadn't told Draco she was with Theodore, but that wasn't important. She wasn't obligated to tell him anything. They were just friends. And she didn't even know who this blonde-haired Lisa girl was but she figured it must be one of his many recent conquests he'd written to her about. So Hermione should not have been feeling this faint. She quickly downed the second glass of champagne and grabbed another when the next waiter came.

"Slow down," Theodore said, taking away her third glass.

"It's just champagne," Hermione said, jittering.

Draco didn't notice Theodore and Hermione talking or even the close proximity they were in. He was busy talking to his own date and realized the crowd he was currently in.

"Is this a little reunion we're having here?" Draco asked happily.

"I guess it kind of is," Cho said.

"Wow, everyone looks… good," Draco said, going down the circle, "Luna, Rolf, still not married?"

They shook their heads, "Soon, though!"

"How was the wedding?" Draco asked Ron and Lavender. Lavender gushed about how wonderful it was and even started going into details about their honeymoon before Ginny and Harry immediately stopped her.

"Potter, pregnancy looks good on you," Draco said.

"Malfoy you don't look so bad yourself," Ginny said, "You look happier than I remember."

"I am happier," Draco said, nodding. "This is my date Lisa, by the way." The girl waved at everyone.

"Gabrielle and Derek? You two ended up staying together? Cho and Jet? You too?"

The two couples nodded.

Draco's eyes stopped on Theodore, "Nott, nice suit. Very Slytherin of you." Draco then glanced at Hermione. "Hey, coincidentally you and Granger are matching," he pointed out, oblivious to the fact that everyone was paired.

Lavender giggled, "That's kind of the point, Malfoy. You and Lisa are matching in blue. All the couples are matching."

Draco stared at Theodore and Hermione and noticed that they were standing close. In fact, by this point, Theodore had his arm around Hermione's waist. It felt like forever that he was staring at the couple, unable to really comprehend what was just said or what he was seeing.

"Oh, you two…?" Draco said slowly, blinking, then composed himself. He hoped he didn't look too dumbstruck for too long, "It's good to see you finally have a fine woman, Nott."

"I know. I just couldn't resist Hermione," Theodore told Draco happily.

"Well let's all have a toast to what an interesting outcome we've ended up with!" Draco said, raising his glass. Everyone else did as well and took a sip of champagne. He caught Hermione's eye slightly, before gulping down his champagne. She looked ill as they stared at each other for half a second.

* * *

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the wait! I'm usually faster than this but I've been so busy! Anyway, part two of this event happens next chapter! Stay tuned! As always, I appreciate all the love! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The group started breaking apart and talking to different people now. Some people were already slow-dancing on the dance floor. Others were munching on food.

Draco continued on with random conversations, entertaining his guest and others he ended up talking to. He figured he must have been really good at pretending because no one said anything about his behavior, not even his date. In reality, he seriously felt like he'd been hit with a bludger. All he kept repeating in his head was: _What The Fuck_? She could have at least had the decency to tell him that she was dating one of the only people he considered to be on his level, at least in his society. And when the hell did this develop anyway? What was she playing at? Was she doing this to get back at him somehow? But Draco thought about it and realized that it wasn't like Hermione to just go around dating anyone. If she was with Theodore it was because she wanted to be, at least to a certain extent. He had no right to be upset, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. And he couldn't stop glancing at them. He saw them holding hands and kiss a couple times quickly. And it made his insides burn. _How could she not tell him_? And why was he so mad?

"Hi, Draco," Astoria said, nudging him.

For once, he was relieved to see her. His date was being an awful bore and he was really too immersed in his thoughts to care much about her right now. "Hi. Astoria, this is Lisa, my date. Lisa, this is my ex-wife and the mother of my child, Astoria."

"It's nice to meet you," Lisa said in a small voice. It was clear she felt beneath Astoria, as she should. Lisa was a pretty young girl, but Astoria was a beautiful, mature woman beyond many others in the room, actually.

"You don't mind mingling for a bit, do you? I'm gonna have a dance with her," Draco said.

"Not at all, Draco," Lisa said and she walked off to find people she may have known. Before going on the dance floor, Draco found a waiter and downed a glass of champagne.

Draco and Astoria walked to the dance floor together and stood close as they swayed to the music.

"Your date is a pretty girl," Astoria said.

Draco grunted. "She's an awful young bore."

Astoria laughed. "They all are at that age, aren't they? Still trying to discover who they are and what they want…"

Draco said nothing, and instead scanned the room for Theodore and Hermione. He saw them dancing not too far from him.

"Have you greeted Blaise and Pansy tonight?" Draco asked Astoria.

"No," she said. "It's quite useless to be trying all that. Anyway, Pansy revels in the fact that I'm here single."

"Pansy was always so ever the forgiving one," Draco joked. "But you and Blaise?"

"Over and done with when I told you it was," Astoria said, then added after taking a good look at Draco's face and wandering eyes. "Are you upset?"

"How do you figure that?"

"Your cheeks are flushed, Draco," Astoria said.

He only brushed this off. "I had a lot of champagne."

Theodore and Hermione somehow ended up closer and Draco took this as an opportunity to switch partners and have a talk with her. He dragged Astoria towards them.

"Nott, say you don't mind switching dance partners do you? I haven't caught up with Hermione in so long. We're old friends, after all."

"Not at all," Theodore said, kissing Hermione on the cheek. "I'll see you in a bit."

Draco stood in front of Hermione and put one arm around her waist and the other in her hand. He felt her shudder slightly at his touch. They began swaying to the music.

"You look very pretty," Draco said, finding comfort in their bodies being so close once again.

"You already told me that," Hermione replied, smiling a little. "You look good too, like Ginny said. You seem happier."

"I'm not anymore," Draco whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. So did Nott buy you the dress?"

Hermione searched his eyes to see what he was trying to get at, and so far could read nothing. She decided to just be honest with him. "Not that it's important, but yes he did."

"It's always like Nott to get something dark green," Draco commented. "Swears we're still Slytherins at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I told him the same thing. He wasn't too happy when I suggested I wear red and gold, though he did admit it'd be nice colors on me…"

Hermione felt warmth all over her body dancing with Draco. She always felt warmer with Draco.

"I didn't know you'd be here," Draco said.

"I didn't know you'd be here, either," Hermione replied.

"I meant with him," Draco added.

She stared at him. "I've been busy. And so have you…"

"That's what you've been busy with," Draco stated simply.

"Not really… what have you been busy with? Attracting more girls?" Hermione said. She didn't like his tone.

"I wouldn't have been too busy for you," Draco said.

"But you were."

"I owled you several times."

Hermione rolled her eyes, unable to keep herself from keeping composure. "What are you going on about?"

Draco stopped them then. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why does it suddenly matter?" Hermione said. She did not want to deal with Draco right now. Talking to him always made things more complicated and she didn't need that. She walked away from him, going fast and soon she was outside. It was extremely cold, but she couldn't feel it. All she could feel was heat. Draco followed her.

"It always mattered. Why didn't you tell me?" Draco asked again.

Hermione turned around to face him and said, "I don't have to tell you anything!"

"You could've at least mentioned it!" Draco said hotly.

"For what? We're not obligated to tell each other anything!"

"I thought we were friends," Draco said. It was always his excuse for them to get closer.

"I don't even tell Harry and Ginny everything, Malfoy. They just found out about Theodore last week. What makes you think you're so special?"

"Granger… I thought…"

"You thought what? That you could just use me as comfort to get over Astoria and then ignore me and hope that when you were done playing bachelor maybe I'd still be around?" Hermione said, surprised at herself for actually coming out and saying what she felt. He didn't say anything that warranted her response, but she couldn't help but say her thoughts now.

"That wasn't it at all!" Draco yelled. "You're contradicting yourself. First you say there's nothing and now you're telling me that you wanted something to happen?"

"I was a rebound, Malfoy, admit it!"

"You were not a rebound!"

"Where have you been the last few months?" she asked derisively. "With different girls. That's what you wanted all along isn't it? I was just a comfort pillow."

"I didn't know what you wanted. You never said anything."

"It didn't matter! What mattered was what you wanted! Everything we talked about was you. You never asked about me. You never mentioned me when talking about what you wanted. And then the bar – the bloody bar! You took me out and went home with another girl. You left me and didn't even come looking for me. There was my answer there. I didn't need to say anything."

"That…" Draco said, gathering what she had just said. He tried to remember all their previous conversations post-divorce and she was right. He was being self-centered and most of all, he never mentioned her. He realized that she must have seen the girl at the bar, that's why she left early. Why would she bring up how she felt if he so clearly had made a choice to be a bachelor – when he'd just left the bar without knowing where she was?

"We don't have anything, Malfoy," Hermione spat out. "Just a couple drunken nights. You can't build anything on that."

"Granger, that's not true. You said there was something…" he said, but he felt her slipping away. How could he argue when he didn't even know what it is he wanted?

"It doesn't matter. It's done. It's been done. I'm with Theodore now. He chose me because he actually wanted me, not like you or Ron or even Harry, who all needed me when you had nothing."

"Granger, I do… want you…" Draco finally admitted, but Hermione just shook her head and turned around and Draco knew it might have been too late now to further convince her that what he was just admitted was as true as it had always been, he'd just been too distracted to admit it.

She turned around to face Theodore, who had been leaning on the door listening for some time.

"Are you two quite done now?" he said idly.

Hermione was startled by his appearance, but she remained indifferent, too heated from the argument with Draco to start one with him. "How long have you been here?"

Theodore just put an arm around her waist carelessly and gave her a quick but soft kiss. She barely kissed him back.

"Long enough," he finally said.

Draco wanted to Crucio him right then and there.

"I'll see you inside," Theodore said. Hermione just shook her head and without a backward glance at Draco, walked inside.

"I'm not surprised, you know," Theodore said as the two stared at each other. "Hermione's a beautiful girl. But she's my girl now."

Draco didn't say anything, he just glared at Theodore with his wand clutched firmly in his hand.

"I don't care who she stays friends with and that includes you, because she knows that she's mine. I don't have anything to worry about," Theodore said.

"She's not some piece of property," Draco said.

"She isn't, but she won't find anyone better than me. I don't have extra baggage, and I'll never cheat and she knows this," Theodore said, "Like I told Weasley, one man's loss is another man's treasure. No offense, of course."

Draco wanted to tell him to fuck off and that he didn't even know the half of their situation but held himself back.

"I still hold you in high regards, Malfoy. No hard feelings," Theodore turned around and walked inside.

Draco just stared at the empty space before him and wondered what the hell he'd just lost.

* * *

"You're really going to stay over tonight?" Hermione asked Theodore as she shut the door to her house and turned on the lights. They hadn't talked much on the walk to her place or at the Ball after he witnessed her argument with Draco. She wasn't sure what to say and he wasn't saying anything about it, and chose to just comment on how nice the night was.

"Yeah. Why not?" Theodore said, walking into her bedroom and changing into his pajamas.

Hermione followed him and did the same, cursing at herself as the dress became difficult to take off. She gave up and used her wand instead. She then flopped on to the bed next to him. She stared at the ceiling, keeping some distance between them.

"I didn't know if you'd want to be with me tonight," Hermione said quietly.

Theodore moved closer to her. "Why?"

"What did you hear?"

"When you said 'It didn't matter' and onward," Theodore said simply.

"And you're not mad?"

"No," he said, putting his arm around her. He leaned over to look into her eyes. "There's nothing I need to worry about, is there?"

"You're not curious about what happened between Malfoy and I?"

"Not really," Theodore said, leaning down to kiss her cheeks.

"Do you even care?"

"Of course I do," he said, sounding like he didn't at all. He proceeded to kiss her lips.

Hermione stopped him by putting her hands on either side of his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Whatever happened between you and Malfoy is in the past. I don't know what tonight was about, but it's clear that you've made your choice," Theodore said.

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione tested. How did he know what she really wanted? What made him so certain it was him?

"You're still here with me," he settled himself between her legs.

Theodore had a point, even if Hermione's feelings weren't quite that simple.

"What did you tell Malfoy?"

"I said that I don't care if you remain friends with him and see him because you won't find anyone better than me," Theodore said, smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're so cocky." But she let him continue whatever it was he was doing. She wanted to forget about Draco, to stop thinking about what his final words to her were, to get rid of that stupid glimmer of hope that stayed even though she found someone else, so she let Theodore help her out. But forgetting was easier said than done.

Hermione thought about Draco's reaction when he first found out about her and Theodore. If he felt anything, it didn't show on his face – at least not to people who didn't know him well. She saw for a flashing second the confusion and hurt in his eyes before they took that toast and knew she'd have to deal with him later in the night. She just wasn't sure how he would approach her and she was even more uncertain of what she wanted to say.

Then they danced, and her heart nearly melted at the touch. But the conversation took a turn, which she somehow had a feeling it would.

Everything just blew up. She knew that both of them had intended to stay calm but ended up being the complete opposite because they didn't even know what the hell it was they were arguing about. Was there even anything? There really wasn't, when she thought about it. There was a possibility of what _could_ happen, but it wasn't really explored. But he said it. He admitted he wanted her. But she realized that he admitted it too late and now she'd never know what it could have been like with Draco.

But she told herself that it would be okay. She had Theodore – the reason it was too late with Draco – and he was good enough.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! But I thought since I had time and it's my birthday I'd put up another chapter! Thanks for the reads and reviews! We are actually almost at the end... what do you think will happen now?


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: JK owns the universe of HP.

Warning: Scenes of slightly graphic sexual nature up ahead. Basically, I tried my hand at smut. Ha. You've been warned.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Christmas was now just around the corner, but for Draco it felt nothing like it. For the past few weeks he'd felt empty. He'd thought about Hermione and Theodore every day, his emotions ranging from sad to angry to numbness. He hadn't gone out, realizing what a stupid idea it was for him to be playing bachelor when the one thing he wanted was there all along and now she was gone with the only guy in the pureblood community he might have even once called a friend. He found his only consolation when he was with Scorpius and Astoria.

A couple nights before Christmas Eve, Astoria suggested they put Scorpius to sleep together. Draco thought the idea was great and they played with him and read him stories until he fell asleep.

Once they were alone having some wine in the sitting room, Astoria asked, "Are you going to the Zabinis Christmas party, Draco?"

Draco snorted. "Of course not! I think the only reason I got an invite is because Pansy insisted."

"I think Blaise insisted I get one as well, but I'm not going," Astoria said.

"Why not?" Draco asked, although the answer was obvious.

"By myself? That would be ridiculous. I think Daphne's coming over that night anyway to celebrate with me before she goes on vacation with her husband," Astoria replied.

Draco nodded, immersed in thoughts again of Hermione.

"What do you think of Theodore and Granger?" Astoria asked. She hadn't been able to gossip with anyone in the last few weeks. Daphne was really uninterested in hearing about Theodore.

Draco peered up at her from his seat on the chair, quite alarmed with the question that came up.

"I suppose it was unexpected…" was all he could say.

"It sure was," Astoria nodded in agreement. "Daphne was amused when she found out. You know they had a thing back at Hogwarts and he's just so different now. He kept to himself when he was a teenager, then started a business, and swore never to settle down, only sleeping around with girls at random. Daphne was one of them, you know, even after Hogwarts, before she met her husband, of course."

"Yeah," Draco said, not happy with the discussion of Theodore at all. He really wanted to just wring his hands around the man's neck.

Astoria went on, "And who would've thought that he'd choose to settle with Granger, of all women? He is really rather good looking…"

Draco rolled his eyes at this, annoyed by her honesty. She must not have had the chance to gossip with any of her girl friends recently to be talking to him about this.

"Well, Granger's not so bad herself," Draco replied, thinking of how pretty she looked that night and then his heart sank when he remembered the anger in her eyes – the anger directed at him.

Astoria nodded again, sipping her wine. "That is true. She's cleaned up remarkably since Hogwarts… I guess much like Theodore. And they looked pretty good together. I think she'll fit into society with no problem, especially being on Theodore's arm like that."

Merlin, his ex-wife was going to drive him crazy. This was the farthest thing he'd expected to be talking about with her, and coincidentally the only thing that had been on his mind lately.

Astoria said dreamily, seeming to forget that it was her ex-husband she was talking to, "I bet he's amazing in the sack."

Something in Draco exploded. He immediately got visions of Hermione and Theodore, closer than he never hoped to imagine and it hurt because he knew it was happening and because he wished he hadn't messed up so bad. If he didn't, maybe it could've been him with Hermione instead, not Theodore. All he had was a beautiful drunken memory – a tease, really – of what could have been.

It took all restraint to keep himself from cursing his head off. "Good grief, woman! I'm not one of your girl friends. I don't want to hear about that!"

Astoria blushed. "I'm sorry, Draco. I get carried away when I talk sometimes."

Draco knew that, but she had really taken it too far. Talk about wrong place at the wrong time…

"For what it's worth, you're really good in bed," Astoria said sheepishly.

Draco looked at her, and though he felt flattered, he thought she might have been crazy. Then he noticed her cheeks were flushed and she'd just finished a second glass of wine.

"That's quite enough for you," Draco said, putting the bottle away.

"Draco, do you think I should move out?" she asked suddenly.

The question threw him off. This must have been on her mind for some time for her to be bringing it up while she was slightly tipsy. She always started blabbering when she was drunk, going off on tangents that didn't make any sense.

"Why would you need to move out?"

"Because," she started breathlessly, "It's all these whisperings. Even my own sister… they make fun of me because they think I'm nothing without you. They say even though we're divorced I stay in the manor and that I must've begged to do so. They say I'd never be able to survive without your support and what am I still doing here? I've even heard rumors that Scorpius isn't my son," she spat out the last sentence bitterly.

Draco was furious with the accusations. "Why would they say these things?"

"It's the repercussions of divorce, Draco. You've been too busy to notice. They say stuff about you too, how you must've had several mistresses and I most likely went crazy and the result was the divorce. They say that there was probably no love at all and we married for convenience. It doesn't help that you're always seen with a different woman…"

Great, Draco thought. He was first blinded about Hermione and now he realized he had been blinded about virtually everything that was going on around him. His colleagues were saying horrible things about him and his marriage and even said things about his own son.

"Don't worry about what they say," Draco said, but he wasn't quite convinced himself.

"But they're right, aren't they?" she squeaked, "This is just the most bizarre situation… your ex-wife living with you in your home."

"Of course not," he soothed, sitting next to her. "It's like you're renting a room out of my house, except you don't exactly have to pay… but that's not the point."

He put an arm around her shoulder as she sniffed a little. He realized this was the closest they had been alone in a while. It wasn't that bad. It was comforting. Draco felt content.

Astoria looked up at him and they had a strange moment staring at each other. For a slim second they remembered why they married each other in the first place.

Draco didn't want it to linger for too long, so he cleared his throat, "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's go to the Zabinis together," he said.

"That's even worse!"

Draco chuckled. "I think it'll be funny. We can confuse the lot of them."

"I don't know, Draco…"

"Come on," he persisted, "When's the last time we had a little fun together?"

Astoria actually smiled at that. "Okay."

An interesting distraction at last for the both of them.

* * *

The first time Theodore really paid attention to Hermione Granger was at the Ember. Of course, who could ignore her display from that first night? He found it hilarious and even spoke out on how funny it was that she was actually drunk and screaming at her ex-husband. He didn't think much of it then, except that she looked gorgeous in that green dress and he'd always admired that she spoke her mind, though he never imagined cursing would be involved. That didn't really matter, however, since nearly everyone looked good that night.

By some twisted turn of events, Hermione came to his company in response to an advertisement in the paper. Like any time he saw her, he couldn't help but think of her display at the mansion. It was funny and he found it very difficult to act professional, but he managed to. He found it curious that she was looking for a job (didn't she work for the ministry?) but figured she was qualified and he couldn't turn her down and if she wanted the job then why not? He knew she was just as smart as him, which made her the most capable candidate.

He really started to notice her when she showed up to the first company event in her cute little business outfit. There was something that turned him on about a woman in a suit and Hermione looked spectacularly delicious in one.

He knew she didn't notice, seeing as she was paranoid and busy throughout the night, but he'd been glancing at her throughout the whole night, impressed with how professional she had been and how good she had looked while working.

There was something different about his attraction to Hermione, though. He was always up for a good shag. He hadn't really felt much attachment to women after his mother died when he was young and his father never said good things about them. He knew his father wasn't the best role model, but it stuck with him throughout his whole life, with the exception of a short thing with Daphne at Hogwarts. He knew it was different with Hermione because he didn't want just a shag. He wasn't even sure if he'd even get that if he tried at that point. He found himself wanting to get to know her, to actually take the time to genuinely find out what it is she liked, how she grew up, how she would react to him pursuing her. He was throwing everything his lousy father had taught him about women out the window. Admittedly, he'd never felt drawn to someone the way he was drawn to Hermione. She was intelligent and sweet and passionate and a bitch all at the same time and it didn't even alarm him that he wanted to actually get to know a girl, much less a muggle-born one. This was completely against everything he was taught and it didn't feel the least bit wrong.

He decided to take it slow, just getting to know her. It didn't bother him at all that she was being rather stubborn. In fact, that probably turned him on even more, which is why he always found a way to get her to say yes. He just knew and felt confident that she was attracted to him too; he could see her staring at him biting her lip when she thought he wasn't looking, which pleased him. The physical chemistry they shared was insane – even just sitting together at a table having dinner felt hot.

Theodore thought maybe it was the challenge he was attracted to, but once she finally submitted to being considered his girlfriend, whatever he felt was still there and it only grew more each day. He knew she felt it too because she was still with him. Whatever she had with her ex-husband or Draco or any other guy didn't matter. His biggest threat was probably Draco, and he knew him and he knew that Draco was whiny and too sensitive and could never take care of Hermione the way he could, never mind the fact that he had a child and still lived with his ex-wife.

He supposed he didn't get jealous much because of his nature not to get attached to people and not to care what they think. It ensured his confidence and happiness in his decisions, and made him a pretty trusting person, as he wouldn't extend his trust to just anyone. Besides, she was all his and it felt good.

He was getting impatient. She was supposed to meet him at his place ten minutes ago and she was running late. He glanced at his watch. Eleven minutes now. She needed to get here fast. He planned to have a quick shag against the wall before they'd part and go to their different events for the night.

There was a knock on the door.

"Finally," Theodore mumbled.

He opened the door and Hermione was standing there in a knee-length white coat with some red fabric peeking out from under it with little black boots.

"Where have you been?" Theodore asked, closing the door.

"Sorry, Theo," she said, giving him a quick kiss. "The snow was wild at work. The alley was difficult to Apparate out of."

"You should've taken the Floo," he said.

"I couldn't take the Floo from work, you know that."

Theodore just shrugged, slipping his arms around her waist through the coat opening. "You're wearing too many layers."

"Wow, you're place is nice," Hermione commented, not entirely getting Theodore's idea. "We should come here more often."

"It's dreadfully boring."

"You're right," Hermione said, looking around. "You don't even have Christmas decorations up."

"What for? I live by myself and I'm hardly ever home. Maybe you could decorate it when you move in…"

Hermione bit her lip. "We talked about that…"

Theodore really wanted to just take her right then and there (he always loved when she bit her lip nervously), so he dropped the argument. "I know, you don't wanna move in because it's too soon and all that."

Before she could respond, he pressed his lips against hers and slowly had them moving towards the nearest wall. Hermione tried to talk but he slipped his tongue in her mouth, distracting her. As soon as they were up against the wall, he slowly moved a hand down her side, her thigh and back up into her red dress. She yelped at his sudden touch and he pulled his mouth off of hers, grinning.

"Theo… I have… to go… to…" Hermione managed to say. She couldn't finish her sentence because he started working his fingers into her panties, and she ended up moaning instead.

He could stare at her expression all day long. Her eyes were shut tight and her breathing became heavy. Theodore thought she looked so beautiful like that – her face all innocent, determined lust. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out too loud as he added more pressure to what he was doing.

She grasped his wrist and stopped him. He attempted to kiss her to distract her again but her eyes fluttered open and she said, "Hurry up already. I gotta go."

Theodore loved when she was upfront like that. He suspected she'd never been like that with anybody else. He liked to think he brought out her more… vulgar characteristics, at least when it came to sex. He usually liked to make her beg, but he made exceptions for quickie situations. He watched her quickly slide her panties off while he undid his pants. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he found her entrance and slipped himself inside of her. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him recklessly and gripping what she could as he moved inside of her.

"Theo…" she breathed, nearing release. She began to moan even louder.

Every time they had sex like this (or well sex at all, really, which was a lot) Theodore wanted to tell her how much he loved her (he wasn't entirely sure, but he knew he loved doing this to her), and this time was no different. He didn't want to freak her out, though, and, like always, he somehow found the resistance not to. So he opted to whisper dirty little things in her ear instead. A few moments later she screamed out his name and fell limp and after a few more thrusts he soon followed.

Once they both caught their breath, he pulled out of her and gently placed her back down and then performed a cleansing charm on both of them.

He lifted her chin and gave her a couple of soft kisses. The satisfied look on her face really just had him wanting her pinned against the wall again.

"I don't know how you do it," Hermione said, grabbing her panties and putting them back on.

Theodore adjusted his pants, "What?"

"Get me to have sex with you anytime you want," she said with a grin.

"Nonsense, it's all you," he said casually, "If you didn't look so damn good all the time maybe I wouldn't feel the need to fuck you so much. And red looks stunning on you, sweetie."

She grabbed his tie, twisted it around her hand, and pulled him down for a hard kiss, "You're such a manipulative little bastard."

"I know," he said with a smirk.

Hermione regained her usual demeanor and began walking towards the fireplace. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

He followed her and watched as she grabbed some green powder. "Have fun with the Weasleys and Potters. Give them my hello. You're welcome to stop by the Zabinis if you finish early, you know…"

"As if!" Hermione said before giving him one last kiss and winking as she threw the powder into the flames and said, "The Burrow!"

Even though he'd already caught his breath, his heart was still beating fast, or skipping several beats, he didn't know. Whatever it was, he knew it was real. Every time they parted, he got the nauseas feeling in his stomach of missing her instantly. He was in deep and he didn't hate it at all. He finally understood what it meant to miss someone so much it hurt. He loved it and was almost certain now, as the feeling turned into excitement at seeing her the next morning, that he loved her too.

* * *

A/N: *shrug* I was hesitant about keeping the smut in, but eh I think it's important to Hermione and Theodore's relationship. Anyway, a couple more chapters and we're done! Thanks so much for all the support! You all are great!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: The usual.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed as she appeared in the fireplace. "How long's it been since you've been to Christmas Eve dinner at the burrow?"

Hermione took a look around at the familiar place. She hadn't been there in nearly two years. The decorations were the same as they had always been, silver and gold and red. A glance at the table had her stomach rumbling. She had always loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking and the amount of food already set on the table made her smile. She also noticed all the redheads mingling with each other and their wives there too. Little Teddy Lupin was running around with Bill and Fleur's two children. It was refreshing to be around them all again.

"It's been a while," Hermione said.

Ginny took a look at Hermione and giggled. "Why does your face look so flushed?"

"I was out in the freezing cold!" Hermione said.

"Or you and Theodore had a little quickie," Ginny whispered.

Hermione blushed hard. "Ginny!" How the hell did the girl always know what she was up to?

Ginny just giggled some more. "I knew it!"

Hermione chose to ignore it and greeted everyone instead. All the Weasleys were so glad to see her. George mentioned how he missed having an encyclopedia at the table and whispered that Lavender didn't know anything. Hermione suppressed a laugh at this. Fleur told her how good it was to see her and thought she was complimenting her by telling her she finally managed to tame her bushy hair. Hermione smiled forcefully at this. She hugged Ron, who told her he always liked red on her. She hugged Harry, who looked like he just woke up from a nap. She even hugged Lavender, slightly at least, and told her she looked nice in her growing belly. The Christmas spirit was too cheery to hold grudges against anyone.

Mrs. Weasley finally told everyone to sit and start eating now, commenting to Hermione on how thin she had gotten and it wasn't healthy and she needed to eat as much as she could tonight. Hermione saw Ginny whisper something to Harry and Harry made a disgusted noise and turned a light shade of green. Hermione rolled her eyes and the red-head just laughed.

"So, Hermione, we heard you were going out with a bloke named Theodore Nott," George said, obviously missing them at the wedding.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend," Hermione said.

"Much better than Ron, eh?" George said, "I've seen his building down in Diagon Alley."

Lavender turned a light shade of pink and Mrs. Weasley yelled at him, but Hermione could swear she saw a smile playing on her lips. "George!"

"It's okay," Ron said, mouthful of food, "Nott's a nice guy, isn't he? You look very happy with him, 'Mione."

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah, very, _very_ happy with him," Ginny said, winking at Hermione.

Hermione blushed again, but changed the subject before anyone caught what Ginny was trying to say, "So Lavender, Gin, any baby names yet?"

"Ron and I have just been picking names that could be either for boy or girl, since I want to find out the sex of the baby when he or she is born," Lavender answered happily.

"We don't know the sex either but we're going with James or Lily," Ginny said.

"For the first two, of course," Harry said, "The next ten will be named after probably all of you at this table."

Ginny's eyes went wide as everyone at the table laughed. "I don't want that many kids!"

"Teddy, would you quit playing with your food!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

"How about you, Hermione? Any talk of marriage or kids?" Angelina asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, no, no. It's too soon to talk about that! Anyway, I'm not sure I want to rush into marriage, seeing as my first one didn't work out." she felt the awkward tension rising slowly again as Bill and Fleur's children started to whine. "It's all water under the bridge, of course…"

"Yes, well you're still young, Hermione, no need to rush. It's not like there's wars or anything… take your time," Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

The rest of the night they talked, had butterbeers and eggnog, some had firewhiskey which resulted in some very horrible tone-deaf singing. The kids were all put to sleep, much to the adults delight as they had been moody since it was late. Hermione smiled through it all, happy that she finally had the courage to spend time with her old friends during the holidays. She stared out the window and decided that it was time to go. Everyone tried to get her to stay longer, but she thanked them and said she should probably get going, as she was going to see her parents the next day.

She didn't go home, though. For some reason, she found herself walking around the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. As she walked, she listened to happy voices singing, saw lovers kissing in the corners of the streets, saw kids running around on strolls with their families. She thought about how she felt about everything that had happened. She thought about how she couldn't get Draco out of her mind, not completely at least. Not knowing what could have been was killing her inside, despite the fact that she did have extremely strong feelings for Theodore. She just had a fear that she'd never be able to truly love Theodore with Draco always in the back of her mind…

She found herself walking into the bar that she came to with Draco so many months ago. This is really where the final decision was made – where that glimmer of hope faded nearly completely. It wasn't as crowded, but she found a decent amount of probably single, young kids, away from home or with no families, mingling. She took a seat at the bar and decided to have one butterbeer as she thought about what it is she truly wanted. She still didn't know.

* * *

"Alright, Astoria," Draco said, adjusting his tie, "Wine, firewhiskey, or butterbeer with rum?"

"I don't know, Draco. Is it really necessary to be drunk at this event?" Astoria asked.

"We already discussed this. It's going to be hilarious. Besides, we don't have to be too drunk, just enough to give us the confidence to freak people out," Draco said.

"Right," Astoria said, still confused, but nodding anyway, "So what are we trying to accomplish again?"

"I'm not sure, but it'll be fun!"

The two were finally ready, Draco in his black and white ensemble with a red tie and Astoria in her slim, flowing black dress with red accents. After they were done downing three glasses of wine each, they Apparated together and landed promptly outside the Zabinis large, black doors.

"You knock," Draco insisted, "And remember, we can't act too foolish."

"Okay," Astoria giggled. She knocked and Blaise opened the door.

"Zabini," Draco exclaimed as if greeting an old friend, "Good of you to invite us."

Astoria threw her arms around him and gave him kisses on either side of his cheeks, "Thank you for so kindly inviting us to your Christmas party."

Blaise, never usually one to ever get confused, looked extremely confused at this point, but kept his composure. He merely raised an eyebrow, "Pansy and I weren't aware you were coming. Pansy, darling," he called, "Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass have shown up."

"Do let us in, will you, Blaise? It's freezing out here," Astoria said.

Blaise cleared the way and Draco extended his hand to Astoria, "Come along, love."

They entered the house and saw the usual high society people mingling. A few stopped to stare at Draco and Astoria, walking in hand in hand.

"Draco," Pansy said as she walked up to them, "I didn't know you'd be here. And you came with your ex-wife. Hello, Astoria," she said, sneering pleasantly.

"There's really no need for the animosity," Draco said, "We're all friends here aren't we?"

"Sure," Blaise said uncertainly. A waiter passed by with some glasses of champagne. With his wand, Blaise levitated four glasses to each of them. "I suppose we should take a toast?"

"A toast sounds good," Draco nodded.

"I love toasts," Astoria said. She whispered into Draco's ear, which looked very seductive to the onlookers, "Is it wise to be drinking champagne seeing as we're slightly tipsy?"

Draco took the weird looks to his advantage and whispered back, making sure to stroke Astoria's face lovingly, "I think we should be okay. Now giggle for me, dear."

Astoria giggled as if he'd just said something very inappropriate to her.

"Not in front of all these guests," Astoria whispered loud enough for a few people to hear.

Draco smirked at her and looked at the Zabinis, "What shall we toast to?"

"To our good fortune," Blaise said, raising his glass.

Suddenly Theodore interrupted, a glass of champagne in his hand as well, "You lot aren't toasting without me, are you?"

Draco thought his sudden appearance would anger him, but it didn't. It did, however, remind him painfully of a beautiful, curly brown-haired girl that he'd been missing for some time.

"Where's Granger, Theodore?" Astoria asked a little hopefully.

"Hermione," Theodore said, "is at another event. She did wish she could come though. She sends you all her hellos. So what's this toast for now?"

"Good fortune," Draco answered. He didn't miss that Theodore called Hermione by her first name, something he never got to with her, despite their closeness. He wondered still how everything ended up back to where he was now and he wished longingly to see her, but he couldn't, not when she didn't even turn her back to look at him when they last spoke.

Theodore looked at him pleasantly and raised his glass, "To good fortune, indeed."

They all raised their glasses and took a sip. Astoria's was more like a large gulp.

"How's your sister, Astoria?" Theodore asked.

"Daphne's well," she answered, "Doesn't seem too fond of you though."

Theodore had the nerve to grin.

"So, how does it feel to be single after being married for three years?" Pansy asked the two, mainly Astoria.

Draco didn't know why he felt the need to defend his ex-wife right then and there, so he said the first thing he thought of, "Don't be ridiculous, Pansy, dear. Neither of us is single."

Astoria appeared too tipsy to gather what was going on, so she just smiled agreeably instead.

"Oh?" Pansy said, amused.

"As if it weren't obvious," Draco said, "Astoria and I happen to be dating again."

Blaise gulped, attempting to turn it into a cough and failing miserably. Pansy glared at him. Theodore laughed. Astoria stared at Draco for a moment before continuing to play on with whatever it is he had in mind.

"What's so funny, Theodore?" Astoria asked.

"I don't think it's funny," Theodore said. "I think it's actually great. I always knew you were meant for each other. The whole divorce thing was bizarre. I can't imagine what could have _possibly_ made either of you decide it was a good decision." He directed his last sentence at Draco, unaware of the glare mixed with a longing look that Blaise was sending to Astoria.

"Well, nothings set in stone," Draco replied curtly. He decided he needed to leave the group before he started to get angry at Theodore and people got suspicious, "Excuse us while we go have a dance. It was nice chatting with all of you by the way. Perhaps we'll catch another talk before the night ends."

He took Astoria's hand and led her to the dance floor, refusing to glance back at whatever smug look Theodore had on his face.

He pulled Astoria close to him, finding comfort in the contentment of the way he felt with her.

"What was that about?" Astoria asked breathlessly.

"So people will stop talking," Draco said.

"I think we just made it worse," Astoria giggled. "But you were right, it was fun."

"We're not done yet," Draco said mischievously. "But let's just dance for now, give the crowd a break."

The two swayed close to the jazzy Christmas music that was playing. It felt sweet for the both of them – like friends rekindling something they thought was gone.

"What do you think of what Theodore said?" Astoria asked Draco, staring into his eyes.

He stared right back. "I think Nott is a very insightful person."

"Meaning?"

"He definitely knows a good thing when he sees it," Draco replied knowingly.

"You know, I think about it sometimes," Astoria said. "And I wouldn't mind at all. I'm not trying to imply anything… I'm just saying that I could see it. I couldn't see my life with anyone else, really."

Draco looked at her thoughtfully and was surprised to agree with her. "Yeah. I wouldn't mind either."

They didn't say anything after that, just danced and enjoyed being on the same side again.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked after several minutes.

"For what?" Astoria asked, excited.

Draco smirked, "The show," and he kissed her softly on the mouth, pulling her closer to him, "Pretend I'm irresistible," Draco whispered in her ear before he began nibbling on it.

Astoria didn't need any pretending, because she felt at that moment that Draco was, indeed, irresistible.

Some people dancing nearby stopped to look at them practically fondling each other on the dance floor.

Draco let Astoria go and grabbed her arm, dragging her through the crowd and found the hosts, "Zabini, where's the bathroom?"

Blaise looked at the two in horror, but Pansy interjected and said, "It's down that way," and pointed down the hall.

"Thanks," Draco said and practically ran to the bathroom.

Once inside, Draco had expected them both to laugh, but they just looked at each other, breathing hard. Without thinking, and in the heat of whatever moment they just had on the dance floor, Draco pushed Astoria against the door and kissed her roughly. Astoria didn't protest – she kissed him right back. He pressed himself against her hard and moved his kisses down to her neck. She shut her eyes and reveled in the feeling of Draco actually kissing her – it hadn't happened in months.

Numerous loud knocks on the door had them stopping.

"Malfoy, this isn't some teenage party! There will be no shagging in my bathroom!" said the voice of Blaise Zabini.

Astoria stared at Draco, biting her lower lip, and she let out a giggle. Draco smirked.

Making sure to look as disheveled as possible, they opened the door. Blaise was standing there with an annoyed-looking Pansy, and a few others. People down the hall were being nosy and peeking in.

"Sorry, Zabini," Draco said. "She just needed assistance with her dress."

"Taking it off or putting it back on?" Pansy asked trying to look annoyed but looked more amused at her own question.

"That's not what it sounded like," Blaise said, glaring at the pair.

"We'll just be leaving now," Draco said casually, "Thanks for having us! Bye, Pans." He gave his old friend a kiss on the cheek.

They darted through the house and out the door. They Apparated back to their home as soon as they stepped outside. They entered still walking hand in hand. It felt nice to the both of them. Once inside, Draco felt it proper to just walk Astoria to her room, as if they had just began dating all over again.

She looked a bit disappointed but smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you for the fun night, Draco. It's been so long since we did something like that," she said happily.

Draco grinned back at her. "Merry Christmas, love." And he kissed her lightly on the cheek before departing to his own room.

There was a reason Draco didn't do what was expected. They had a very hot moment in the bathroom and he knew it wasn't just for show, but something other than chivalry stopped him from going further once they got home and that something had curly brown hair.

* * *

A/N: Terribly sorry for the lack of updates! Happy Valentines Day! (for those of you who celebrate the love!) JUST FYI, there's only 2 chapters left.

I know a lot of you will be mixed with the ending, but I wrote this a while back and I'm keeping it the way it is! Some of you have raised good points in your reviews and I promise I will explain the point I was trying to get across after the last chapter! Thanks again for the support! :)


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Draco was so bothered that he hadn't spoken to her since their argument. He felt like he should apologize, but for what? Everything he said was honest and true. At this point, he just had this feeling that it would never work out, and if her relationship with Theodore was any indication of how she felt then there really was no chance. But he had to talk to her. At least see, if maybe… somehow… well he wasn't sure but he knew that talking to her would be a good idea.

He often asked himself what it was he wanted. He did want her. Of course, he did. He loved the way he felt with her back at the mansion. Though the nights were drunken, the feelings were real, maybe even more real than he had ever felt about anything. He couldn't stop thinking about her and what could be. It all played out like a fantasy in his head, where he would get Hermione, still be able to raise his son, still be friends with Astoria, and even still be friends with Theodore.

But he just had a hunch that this vision was just what it was – a fantasy. Fantasies weren't real. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he thought about the reality of everything. No matter how much he tried to deny it, there was one thing that he knew he could live in contentment with.

But he still needed to talk to Hermione, to know for sure…

He didn't know why, but Draco found himself walking around Ottery St. Catchpole that night. It was the last place he and Hermione had been to together. It was essentially the last place that everything was ruined. Of course, Draco had a feeling that maybe this was how it was all meant to be anyway…

The bar was festive, even though it was pretty late. It seemed a lot of younger kids were still up, mingling, flirting, spending their Christmases with people they thought they might love in the future – with people they hoped the spend future Christmases with.

He blinked as he saw a lone figure sitting at the corner of the bar. It couldn't be who he thought it was. Why, of all nights, would she be at a bar in Ottery St. Catchpole? It couldn't be real. He took a seat far from her at the bar, hoping to get a glimpse to see if it was her, and at the same time hoping it wasn't because he didn't know what to say. It was too coincidental for them to be at this same bar on this same night.

"A butterbeer, please," Draco said to the bartender, who looked very much annoyed he was working at a bar on this Christmas Eve night, watching singles make fools of themselves.

With a grunt the bartender handed it over.

It had to be her. The scent of her hair was unmistakable, even through all the different odors that were in the bar.

She turned to look at him and he looked away, afraid of her piercing gaze. He wished he was wearing a hooded coat, or maybe a hat, then maybe his blonde hair wouldn't be so obvious.

From the corner of his eye he could see her look away, then look back at him, several times. She seemed to be arguing with herself over a very important decision. He wished he hadn't come. He wasn't prepared for this… but he knew there was a reason they were both here.

"Malfoy," she said calmly and through all the noise everyone else was making he could hear her loud and clear, "Is that you?"

"Granger," he said and because he didn't know what else to say he added, "Care to share a butterbeer?"

She glared at him. "Why would I want to share a butterbeer with you?"

"It's Christmas," he said, then blurted out, "I'm sorry for our last conversation."

Hermione looked at him furiously but walked over and took a seat next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. Just felt like coming here," he said.

"You're not at the Zabini party?"

Draco chuckled. "Astoria and I got kicked out for being naughty in the bathroom."

"Oh," Hermione said unpleasantly. "How classy."

"I mean it wasn't like that. It was just a joke. Much like our display for Weasley at the Ember…"

It was the first time either of them had referred to their time at the Ember in any conversation, at least directly.

"What are you really doing here?"

"I honestly don't know," Draco answered. "What about you?"

"I was having Christmas dinner at the Burrow and thought I should walk around before I go home," Hermione said.

Draco replied dryly, "Back home to your boyfriend."

"My life doesn't revolve around Theo, you know!" Hermione said hotly.

Draco just shrugged, forcing himself to believe the nickname didn't bother him. There was no point in them arguing. It wouldn't lead to anything. "Just have a butterbeer."

"I need to get home," she said.

"You've said that," Draco replied. "I don't see how a butterbeer will hurt."

"Fine," Hermione said grudgingly.

They drank in silence, neither not really knowing what to say. Clearly there was some reason that both of them had come there tonight but neither could figure out why. Everything that came out of their mouths turned into an argument.

"Do you still mean it?" Hermione asked suddenly. "You know, what you said."

"Yes," he answered truthfully.

"I see," Hermione said blankly.

Draco feared the next word that was coming out of his mouth because it seemed to always lead to the worse. "But…"

There was always a 'but' and there really always had been with their situation.

Hermione seemed to know what he was going to say, so she didn't let him continue. Instead she pulled him into a hug. It was a tight and desperate hug, one he knew she didn't want to let go of, so he let her hold on to him as long as she wanted. He didn't mind. He wanted to hold her just as much as she didn't want to let go.

It seemed they were like that, embracing as they sat, forever. Amidst the noise, the grunts of the barman, the Christmas songs being played in the background, they sat still holding each other. It was more real and painful than either of them had imagined.

Draco pulled away and looked into her eyes. Her brown eyes were marred by absolute confusion, so he wanted to make it as easy for her – and him – as possible. He kissed her softly, and she kissed back. It lasted for less than five seconds, but it was a beautiful feeling for either of them.

"I've always wondered what it was like sober," Draco admitted, smiling sadly. It was sweet and innocent and pure and real.

Hermione let out a laugh, but the expression on her face was a pained one. "It's nice, isn't it?"

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

Then he got up slowly, taking her hands in his. "I have to get home now. You should, too."

Hermione looked at him with longing eyes. He didn't know what it looked like since he had never noticed them when he should have. Now, of course, he knew it was too late.

"You're probably right," she said in a low voice.

He hugged her once more before turning around and walking out the door. It was his turn now to leave without a backward glance.

Little did he know, Hermione stared at the door for several minutes wondering if he would come back, but he didn't.

* * *

Theodore came to her flat unexpectedly that night, right after she had tucked herself into bed, which completely threw her. They both agreed to meet in the morning so they could spend Christmas with her parents. Granted it was technically morning, they weren't supposed to meet that early.

He stumbled into her room, interrupting the very sad thoughts she was currently having about Draco.

"Baby," he said, which was very uncharacteristic. And he was slurring.

Hermione stood up and rubbed her eyes. She walked towards him. "Are you drunk, Theo?" she asked sleepily. "We aren't supposed to meet for another few hours."

He put his arms around her waist. "I know but I really wanted to see you."

"You just saw me, Theo," Hermione said slowly, hugging him back.

Theodore gave her a quick kiss.

"You smell like liquor, Theodore!" Hermione said disgustingly. "How much did you have to drink at that party?"

"I only had wine, I swear! I didn't down firewhiskeys…" he slurred some more.

"Okay, fine," Hermione said. She dragged him into bed and flicked her wand to dress him in pajamas rather than the suit he was wearing. "I've never had to babysit a drunk person before, it's usually me who needs the babysitting," she said more to herself than him.

For some reason she didn't want to be as close to him that night, but he threw an arm possessively around her and she succumbed to his comfort like always.

"Baby, baby…" Theodore crooned. "You're so soft and warm and perfect."

Hermione found his affection strange since he wasn't this mushy when he was sober. He'd always shown a certain passion with her but never words like 'baby'. She'd also realized she'd never encountered her boyfriend drunk.

"Go to sleep, Theo," she said, closing her eyes.

"I love you," he said all of a sudden. "I love you a lot."

Hermione froze. Did he really just say that? What the hell was she supposed to say back? Did he even mean that? She didn't want to lie to him… she wasn't exactly in love with him and didn't know if she loved him quite yet. And her feelings about Draco and what just happened with him weren't helping the situation much either. She just hoped Theodore wouldn't remember he said this in the morning, because she had no intention of saying it back.

"Okay," she said quietly. "Goodnight, Theo." And she kissed him lightly and hoped that would be enough for him.

He immediately fell asleep and she was relieved.

* * *

A/N: I know this is terribly late, but better late than never, right? heh... I thought since the last movie came out (and it was amazing!) I would finally finish posting the last two chapters! This is one of them. I promise the last one will be up within the next two weeks. If not, you can come hunt me down and use Imperio to force me to do it. :p Thanks for your patience and support! xo


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: JK you amaze me.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Hermione was sitting at home when Ron's head popped up in her fireplace in late March of the next year.

"Hermione! Ginny's in labor now! Harry and her have just rushed to St. Mungos – they said to get the message to you straight away!" Ron said. "Iy, baby's crying. I gotta go, 'Mione. See you later!"

Hermione immediately rushed to get ready and head to St. Mungos. She agreed to meet with Theodore that evening, but she left a note and hoped he wouldn't be too upset.

As soon as she arrived she found herself wringing her hands in the waiting room along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The other Weasley children had things to attend to, and Ron and Lavender were busy with their own baby, little Rose Weasley, who was just born a week prior.

One of the nurses came out and said they would be permitted to visit the Potters now, but only two at a time. Hermione insisted that the Weasleys' go first and she would come in after.

Finally, Hermione walked in and saw Ginny looking worn out lying asleep on the bed. The baby was asleep in the basinet, and Harry watched both his wife and the baby lovingly, looking worn out himself.

"How was it?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Ron wasn't lying when he said it was awful! It was so disgusting," Harry said, shuddering at the memory. "But it was beautiful when he came out."

"He?" Hermione beamed.

"Yes," Harry said proudly, "James Sirius."

"That's a wonderful name, Harry," Hermione said, hugging Harry. "I bet you feel all giddy."

"I do," Harry said with a toothy smile.

Hermione went to the basinet where the baby was sleeping and stared wondrously at him. It was so amazing how that was created by two people. It was magic on its own.

"He's beautiful," she murmured.

"I know."

"Merlin, I never want one," Hermione said. Harry and her burst out laughing.

"You say that now," Harry said, "But you and Nott will want one of your own soon."

"I'm not sure about all that," Hermione muttered darkly, "You tell me if you still think it's beautiful when you lose sleep and have to clean up all his poo and feed him constantly." She smirked at him.

"It'll be rough, but I mean we hunted Horcruxes and fought dark wizards. How hard can a baby be?" Harry said.

Not even two days later, Harry was nearly pulling all his hair out, cursing the child and almost wishing he was out hunting Horcruxes instead. But they'd get through it. Harry Potter always did. And this baby - his family - was worth it all the poo he had to clean.

Hermione had never quite gotten Draco out of her mind, though she was quite sure he got her out or he was doing a really good job of pretending. The reality settled in when in February, Theodore got an invitation to Draco and Astoria getting married again, extending the invite also to Hermione. Hermione kindly declined and Theodore didn't seem to mind. She didn't expect he cared much about the Malfoys anymore.

It had her feeling numb, but for some reason she wasn't quite convinced that Draco really was choosing to stay with Astoria, although she knew she should have been. She felt like there was still something to prove, though she didn't exactly know what.

On a spring evening a little after Rose and James were born, Theodore said he had a surprise for Hermione at his house and that she should show up promptly at eight pm.

She took the Floo to his house and found that no one was home. She peaked inside each room, found nothing, and finally inspected his room. She opened the door to find all her stuff there. She didn't have the chance to really wonder how the hell it got there, but something inside of her exploded.

He popped up behind her. "Hi, sweetie."

She turned around with a cold fury in her eyes. "What the hell, Theodore? What's all my stuff doing here?"

As always, Theodore remained calm and unnerved. "It's not all your stuff, Hermione, it's just most of it."

She didn't know why she suddenly felt amazingly frustrated with him. Maybe it was all the frustration that had been building up inside of her for months, and part of it probably wasn't because of him, but she started yelling, "Do you ever consider what I want?"

"Of course I do -"

"And what did I tell you about moving in together?"

"Oh, please, Hermione, don't act like you don't want to."

"If I wanted to, I would've told you! And didn't I already tell you no?"

"What is your problem?" He finally yelled back.

"It's you! You're my problem! You don't ever listen to me!"

"That's not true!"

Hermione just screamed and turned on her heel. She ran down the steps and out the door, not forgetting to slam it.

Hermione began to walk. She had no particular destination but let her feet drag her along while her head swam with a whirlwind of thoughts. There were times she hated Theodore and this was one of them. She hated how he always managed to get his way with her. It had her retracing her steps and trying to figure out how she ended up with him in the first place. He was so damn manipulative and persistent and what she hated most was the fact that it really wasn't evil at all. He only insisted on getting things he knew she wanted, too. And how he knew her so well by now and had her practically wrapped around his finger infuriated her more. It's not even that she didn't want to move in with him, because she didn't care at this point. It was the principle of it all.

She had to think hard about how it all happened. She wondered how on earth and when exactly she had allowed herself to become completely infatuated with Theodore Nott. She absolutely wanted him, without a doubt, something she hadn't considered when she got into this mess. Then she thought about why she got in this mess in the first place. Of course she blamed herself but it was always better to have a scapegoat and this led her to blame Draco Malfoy.

Of course it was all Draco's fault! He had continuously bugged her at the mansion and made them all too familiar with each other. She had got her hopes up stupidly because of him (her fault) and to get over it she went to Theodore.

She realized with a sickening lurch that the very thing she accused all the other boys for was how it started with Theodore. That's probably how Ron started with Lavender, how Blaise went back to Pansy, how Astoria went back to Draco, how Draco went to Hermione, and how Draco finally went back to Astoria… was it all just a vicious cycle of running away from things they couldn't handle? Or was it something more… something that had to do with the reality of things? She commended Ginny and Harry for being the only perfect couple, though everything seemed to always work out for Harry…

With this revelation, how could she know what was a real feeling anymore? She knew that Ron was real at the time (she wasn't running from anything), but it was more of a childish thing, something everyone expected. And Draco was definitely real, despite the lack of any real time together. She did conclude that it may have been heightened from the fact that she didn't know what they could have had with real time together, but that didn't matter. Draco may have been the most real she felt about anyone… she didn't know why but she just knew it was true…

But what did that make Theodore? She couldn't deny the way she felt about him. She'd almost consider it toxic – there was so much fire when she was with him. She had learned to appreciate being with him and wondered if that made all the difference…

She found herself stopping outside the little café Draco and her had spent afternoons together. Someone was on the little stage singing softly under the dim lights. Couples were seated on chairs and sofas and at little round tables, enjoying intimate meals and embracing or holding hands. The vibe altogether looked very cozy through the window and Hermione suddenly felt sad. She didn't know why… it wasn't like she didn't have a loving boyfriend…

Maybe she just missed something… something that almost could have been but she never seemed to grasp… something at the empty corner table that she used to always sit at with Draco…

"Why'd you come here for?" asked a voice behind her.

She turned around, hoping stupidly to see that silky blonde hair, but it was the exact opposite.

"You followed me," she said blankly.

"Of course I did. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Theodore asked.

Theodore came back. Draco didn't. Hermione realized that Theodore was as real as anything would get and he was still here in front of her. There were no questions about him. He was here and he knew exactly what he wanted and it was her.

She felt all the energy drain from her body as she walked towards him and nearly collapsed in his arms. She buried her head in his chest as he held her.

"I'm sorry," he said, probably apologizing for the first time Hermione could remember, "You don't have to move in with me. I just thought you wanted to."

He always knew what to say. He was so perfect and she didn't deserve him, but she'd take him because that's what he wanted.

There was no more dwelling on things that could have been when she'd always had a sure thing – a real thing – in front of her. There would always be that almost with Draco, but she had to let it go. The reality was that it could never be. She should've known from the beginning it would never have worked out with Draco and that night on Christmas is when he realized it so he said good-bye the easiest way he thought. Why didn't she realize it sooner?

"No, no," Hermione said, looking up at him, "I want to move in with you."

"You do?" Theodore retorted, surprised.

She tried to picture her life with anyone else but Theodore. Through all her emotions, she knew that she'd be able to live without him but she didn't want to. It was the difference, between needing and wanting, that made Hermione sure.

"Yes," she said smiling up at him.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Theo, I'm sure. You manipulative little shit," Hermione said, still smiling. He grinned and she leaned in to kiss him. "Come on, let's go home."

Without another glance at the café, Hermione took Theodore's hand and walked into the dimly lit street.

~FIN~

* * *

**A/N**: OKAY! Finally it's finished. Admittedly, it's been finished for a while (this was all written in winter, around Christmas, that's why there's several Christmas themes), but I've been lazy in putting it up. And I probably didn't want it to end (wahh). Anyway, a couple of things for this wondering:

-I know that it seemed like Hermione and Theodore didn't have a real relationship and it was mostly built around sex, but it wasn't like that. From this chapter you can see that Hermione did indeed grow in love with him, and he loved her, and it made a big difference.

- The point of the story was really to give a more realistic view on love and relationships and the emotions that come with it. For me, the whole theme was that sometimes you have to settle for what you already have and just let go of wondering what could have been. Sometimes you have to just stay in what you know will work out instead of taking a risk. Life's about taking risks, but at the same time you have to know when you can't let a good thing go... especially when there's a lot of different factors involved. In life there are always what ifs! This story's just about another what if and how you can't dwell on it.

- Another thing: I know a lot of people could argue it's a more a HG/TN story than HG/DM story but it was about Hermione and Draco from the start. In fact the idea of Theodore didn't come in until writing scenes after the vacation (sometimes writing takes you different places you didn't expect!) But the story is about Draco and Hermione overcoming their 'almost' relationship with each other and realizing what was right for them in the end.

Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed the story. I'm sorry if it didn't turn out the way you expected but this ending is perfect to me. Thank you for all the reviews! I read every single one and I thank you all so much for your support! It means so much to me to see that people are reading my work, even if it isn't a lot of people (and not really my world, haha). I will keep writing! I plan to finish my other story The Last Mudblood, and I have a lot of other stories I started but never finished that I may look into posting up sometime! Review, let me know what you thought, good or bad. Message me if you have questions you really want answered! Thank you all again. xoxo


End file.
